l'ange sauvage
by kiarablack
Summary: C'est un UA.Après avoir perdu ses parents, Harry Potter grandit dans un couvent.A ses 18 ans il travaille comme femme de ménage au manoir Malfoy ou il fait une rencontre bouleversante
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : hpdm

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla …

Genre : En fait tout…plus de romance je crois ou peut-être pas..

Résumé :C'est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. Après avoir perdu ses parents très tôt, Harry Potter grandi dans un couvent. Lorsque le prêtre Albus Dombledore, lui trouve du travail comme « Femme » de ménage dans le grand manoir Malfoy, où il va faire une connaissance bouleversant d'un certain Draco Malfoy fils de son patron Lucius Malfoy. « Mais Harry toi qui a vécu toute ta vie dans un couvent, tu devrais le savoir un homme aimer un homme c'est un pêché, non ? » demanda Ron.

Voilà pour le résumé (bon ok je suis nulle en résumé). Bon maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture…. Ah oui j'oubliais Homophobes, je ne vais pas dire pour qu'ils dégagent parce que peut-être en lisant cela ils comprendront que deux hommes qui s'aiment c'est la même chose que deux femmes ou un homme et une femme qui s'aiment parce que l'amour est toujours pareille, peu importe à qui on le donne ou de qui on le reçoit en retour !

Maintenant oui maintenant je peux vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

L'ange sauvage

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

-Harry, réveille-toi ! Aller Harry debout il est l'heure !

-Non…pas tout de suite … je veux encore dormir ! grommela le dit Harry et mis le coussin sur sa tête pour éviter que les rayons de soleil ne l'aveugle !

-Harry Potter, tu vas te lever tout de suite ! Les sœurs nous attendent déjà pour prendre le petit déjeuner ! dit la voix autoritaire de la meilleure amie de Harry : Hermione Granger, elle aussi orpheline dans le couvent est devenu désormais bonne sœur ! (Vous voyez Hermione dans une langue robe noir avec une espèce de chapeau pareille, non ? Et bah alors imaginer… lol)

-Très bien, très bien. Je me lève, je vais juste m'habiller et si tu veux bien sortir pour que je puisse m'habiller ce serait vraiment sympa de ta part !

-Très bien je t'attend en bas, je te donne cinq minute, si dans cinq minute tu ne n'est pas encore descendu, je viens te chercher pour voir si tu n'est pas encore endormi !

- Cinq minutes très bien, je descends dans cinq minutes !

Elle sortit en le laissant seul dans se chambre. Après être sur qu'elle était bien parti il se recoucha. Il prit le médaillon qui était accroché à un collier au tour de son cou dans sa main, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait de ses parents. C'était un médaillon en forme de cœur que lorsqu'on l'ouvrait il y avait la photo de ses parents dedans un de chaque côté. La mort de ses parents ? Il ne savait pas comment ils étaient morts. Dumbledore ne le savait pas non plus . D'ailleurs personne ne le savaient. Il savait juste que d'après Dumbledore, après une nuit d'orage ils retrouvèrent Harry devant la porte du couvent avec lui se médaillon. Il se leva enfin et alla se regarder dans le miroir, il n'était pas très grand il avait les cheveux court en bataille, ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient de mille feux, on pouvait apercevoir ses muscles fins bien dessiné et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Cicatrice qu'il portait depuis petit en ne savait pas du sa venait et comment il s'était fait ça. Il mit ses horribles lunettes qui cachaient ses beaux yeux verts ! Il regarda sa montre plus qu'une minute, il s'habilla en double vitesse, car il savait qu'Hermione était une fille ponctuelle et qu'elle chronométrait chaque seconde. Il mit son pantalon jogging bleu foncé, son T-shirt rouge foncé et sa casquette de la même couleur, qu'il mit à l' envers. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Hermione entrain de lever la main pour déjà toquer à la porte.

-Oh très bien, je croyais déjà que tu allais être encore en retard.

-'mione s'il te plaît une minute de plus ou une minute de moins, de toute façon c'est que pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner !

-Oui bon, allons le prendre alors ce petit déjeuner !

Ils descendirent tout les deux et retrouvèrent tout le couvent qui était déjà assis pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit près de Neville, aussi orphelin et le salua.

-Alors Harry t'as pas la forme aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai était réveillé par Hermione !

-Oh alors je comprends tout !

Hermione qui était à côté lui fit un regard meurtrier, qui fit Neville avalé sec. Harry regarda la scène et dit en mettant le pain dans la bouche.

-Hermione tu es devenu bonne sœur maintenant tu dois donner la paix et l'amour à tout le monde et non pas la peur et l'angoisse.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Harry. Et évite de parler en mangeant !

-Hermione, Hermione et tu es censé être bonne sœur ? Si le bon dieu t'entendait… .

-Il m'entend d'ailleurs il nous entend a tous !

-Si c'est le cas évite de mentir en disant que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, car s'il t'écoute il se dira que tu n'es pas un bon exemple comme bonne sœur si tu mens !

-Oh mon dieu tu as raison Harry, j'ai pêché ! Il faut que j'aille me confesser toute à l'heure !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et continua de manger.

Plus tard dans la journée, Neville et Harry se promener dans le parc lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Seamus et Dean, deux jeunes garçons pauvres qui avaient fait la connaissance d'Harry et Neville, lorsqu'ils étaient en train de travailler en coupant les vieilles herbes du jardin du couvent pour se faire un peu d'argent.

-Seam' Dean, alors ça va ? demanda Harry.

-Oui et vous ?

- Un merveille, et Harry se coucha dans l'herbe pour admirer les nuages, alors vous vous rejoignez à nous ?

-Oui aujourd'hui c'est dimanche on ne travaille pas !

Après avoir longuement admiré les nuages, Dean demanda :

-Les gars et si on allait jouer un peu au foot ca vous dit rien !

-Oui bonne idée ! et ils allèrent se lever lorsque quelqu'un leur dit.

-Alors les pauvres, ça gaze ?

Harry se leva d'un coup et se mit face aux espèces de deux gorilles qui leur parler :

-Crabbe ,Goyle fichez le camp, vous n'êtes pas les bien venus içi !

-Potter, on est devant une église et un couvent, tu devrait le savoir puisque tu habite içi, et Goyle pris son regard le plus innocent , fit un grand sourire et dit, qu'on est tous les fils de dieux et que on est tous les bienvenus ici !

-Oui mais alors si vous voulez allez à la messe et laissez nous en paix !

-Et si on ne veut pas vous laissez en paix ?

-Alors je prendrai une autre façon pour vous faire déguerpir !

-Harry, vient ici j'ai à te parler !

Harry se retourna pour voir le prêtre Dumbledore lui faisant un geste de la main. Il se retourna vers les deux gorilles et dit :

-Vous avez eu de la chance !

-Pffff… on se reverra Potter, toi et tes amis ! et ils s'en furent.

-Bon les gars aller déjà chercher la balle et tout, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure !

Il courut vers Dumbledore, qui lui fit un sourire et dit :

-On dirait que j'ai encore fait en sorte de t'éviter que tu frappe ou que tu te fasses frapper avec ses deux là.

-Oui !

-Harry tu sais que la violence n'est pas une solution et que mieux….

-vaut parler de ses problèmes et les réglant en parlant, oui je sais monsieur, mais il me cherche toujours !

-Alors ignore-les tout simplement !

-Professeur, dit harry en changeant de conversation, vous vouliez me parler ?

-Certes, bon Harry tu es déjà grand et tu devrait déjà commencer à travailler pour gagner ta vie et tout, alors je t'ai trouvé du travail comme quelqu'un qui fait le ménage, qui sert le diner et tout chez un homme très riche qui paye très bien d'ailleurs et… c'est pour que tu aille faire tes valises, tu pars demain , Dumbledore arreta de marcher et le regarda dans les yeux et dit,…Harry je veut que tu saches que je ne te jette pas dehors mais tout le contraire, tu as un seul problème là-bas tu peux venir nous en parler ou toujours revenir, mais je veux que tu saches que je fais ca pour toi, pour que tu affronte la vie et…

Harry qui commença déjà a s'ennuyer par ses grands discours l'arrêta et dit :

-Cela se trouve où ?

-C'est au manoir Malfoy, on t'y conduira demain matin, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici !

-Très bien demain matin je serai près et merci pour m'avoir trouvé du travail.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que le prêtre te voulais ? demanda Seamus.

-Il vient de m'annoncer que j'ai enfin du travail, Seam' !

-Ah le petit Harry va enfin rentrer dans la cour des grands. Dit Dean en riant .

-Oui enfin je vais sortir d'ici et après je gagnerai suffisamment d'argent pour partir en Amérique là ou ma mère est né et découvrir si j'ai encore de la famille et comment ils sont morts et… .

-Harry, Harry réveille-toi, toutes ses questions ont surement besoin d'une réponse mais déjà il va falloir que tu travaille beaucoup pour seulement payer un vol pour aller en Amérique.

-En fait Harry tu vas faire quoi, tu vas travailler en quoi ?

-Je vais faire femme enfin homme de ménage !

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire .

-Hey les gars vous marrez pas, c'est pas sympa !

-Ok Ok on arrête Harry, mais tu sais déjà pour qui tu vas travailler ? demanda seamus

-Non je sais seulement que c'est dans un certain manoir Malfoy !

-QUOI , s'exclama Neville , Au manoir des Malfoy, mais c'est si je ne ma trompe pas l'homme le plus riche à Londres !

-C'est de la façon qu'on me payera mieux !

-Apparemment ce Malfoy veut devenir le nouveau ministre ou un truc comme ça, de toute façon j'y comprends rien à la politique.(oui je suis tout à fait avec toi Dean moi non plus j'y comprends rien lol) dit Dean.

-Ouais je crois que oui, mais Harry ce n'est pas parce qu'il a beaucoup de fric que tu vas gagner plus, j'ai entendu parler que ce Malfoy a un sale caractère et que partager n'ai pas dans ses priorités.

-Bon j'espère qu'il n'est pas comme vous le dite les gars, parce que moi j'ai absolument besoin d'argent et même si cet homme est tellement égoïste et tout, je peut toujours revenir !

Tout le monde se tue et regarda les nuages, jusqu'à ce que Neville brise le silence :

-en fait Harry tu pars quand ?

-Demain !

-DEMAIN ?s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

-Et oui !

Seamus fit semblant de pleurer et dit :

-Noooon tu vas nous manquer, Harry !

-Pfff…. Je ne crois pas non et même si c'est le cas je pourrais toujours revenir !Ah oui en fait quel qu'un de vous c'est comment il s'appelle, il ne doit sûrement pas s'appeler seulement Malfoy, au moins que je sache son prénom.

Dean fit mine de réfléchir et dit :

-Lucien…

-Non Dean c'est Luis..

-Non Seamus je crois que c'est plutôt Lou… ou un truc comme ca…

Harry vit que ca ne servait plus à rien et dit :

-Bon ok les gars ça fait rien, et si on allait joué au foot alors ?

Ils acquisèrent , Harry pris la balle des mains de Dean et commença à courir, les autres le suivirent, apars Neville qui réfléchissait encore au nom de Malfoy, jusqu'à ce qu'il cri :

-HARRY HARRY ATTENDS J'AI TROUVER SON NOM C'EST LUCIUS !

-QUOI ? ON S'ON FOU AMMENE TOI ON VEUT JOUER !

-JE DISAIS IL S'APPELLE LUCIUS MALFOY !

Bon alors ca vous a plu, ca ne vous a pas plu ? Dite-le moi en me laissant une review pour que je sache si ca vaut la peine de continuer ! Oui je sais c'est un peu court et je vais faire de mon mieux pour que le prochain soit plus grand!!!

Pleins de bisous à tout le monde et n'oubliez pas laissez moi des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2: Rencontres!

L'ange sauvage

1.chapitre : Rencontres

Réponse au reviews :

Drudrue :Merci beaucoup pour ton aide à cause des reviews anonymes, merci.

Lapetiteallemande : Ron ? Tu lis se chapitre et tu sauras ou Ron il est. Par compte Voldy il te suffit de lire mon histoire pour savoir s'il est la ou pas. Hahahha (allez ne me prend pas pour une sadique, je te dis pas s'il y a Voldemort parce qu'en fait je ne le sais pas encore, chutt mais sa doit rester secret, lol)

Encore merci a tout les autres qui on bien aimé mon histoire et qui m'ont écrit une review.

Bon voici la suite de l'histoire :

-Harry,Harry debout, aller Harry debout…

-Oh c'est pas vrai encore toi… pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui doit venir me réveiller ?

-Harry… vas-y debout de toute façon c'est la dernière fois que je te réveille et je dois dire que ca va me manquer !

-OH Dieu soit loué, c'est la dernière fois que tu me réveille !

-Haha, très drôle ,vas-y lève –toi, dans une demi heure tu doit y être !

-QUOI ?

Harry sauta de son lit pris une douche et s'habilla en double vitesse, il prit sa valise et l'emmena en bas ou il y avait tout le monde pour lui dire au revoir.

Harry pris Hermione dans ses bras qui pleurait déjà et lui dit :

-Adieu, Harry tu vas me manquer !

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-Dit pas ca 'mione pas Adieu, on dirait qu'on va que se voir quand on sera mort, pas Adieu , au revoir c'est beaucoup mieux tu trouve pas !

Hermione acquisa en séchant ses larmes. Harry pris la vieille cuisinière dans ses bras et dit :

-Vos merveilleux plats vont me manquer !

-Oh arrête de me mentir, mon petit si le seigneur t'entendrait il ne serait pas content, je sais très bien que mes interminables soupes au poivrons ne sont pas très bonne !

-Ah, s'exclama Dumbledore, alors j'espère que maintenant on va passer a autre chose !

-Non… !

-oh… et Albus dumbledore grimaça.

Harry pris le prêtre dans ses bras et Albus lui dit :

-J'espère Harry que tu auras de meilleurs dîner… euh je veux dire de meilleurs … euh de meilleurs … bon j'espère que tu te plairas là-bas chez les Malfoys et qu'on te reverra souvent !

-Oui bien-sûre je reviendrai si souvent que je pourrais… .

Harry regarda l'autre bonne sœur Minerva Mcgonagal, il la toujours trouver très sévère c'est pour ca qu'il ne lui fit qu'un petit signe de la main.

-Oh venez ici mon petit que je vous prenne dans mes bras !

Elle ouvrit grand ses bras et le prit dans ses bras.

-Vos bêtises vont me manquer…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai donné une liste a Neville il l'ai fera à ma place… !

-Pardon ?

-Non rien… !

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui dit (plutôt pleura) :

-Harrrrryy… sniff…j'ai..sniff… appeler un taxii…sniff…il t'attend dehors… !

-Bon OK alors je crois qu'il faut que je parte… !

-Harry attend… !

Harry se retourna pour voir Neville, Seamus et Dean courir vers lui.

-Les gars… .

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas partir sans nous avoir dit au revoir ! dit Seamus

-Euh… Si… .

-Pfff…. Quel ami… fit Dean

Et ils se prirent tout les quatre dans les bras de façon à écrasé le pauvre Harry.

-Bon je dois y aller !

-ok vieux, on se reverra… .

-Aller Bye !

-Au revoir… .

Harry pris sa seule et unique valise, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements, ouvrit la porte où il vit le taxi entrain de l'attendre dehors. Il se retourna en arrière pour voir les autres lui faire un signe de la main, il fit de même. Il monta dans la voiture et murmura :

-Allez Harry prépare-toi pour une nouvelle vie… .

-Une nouvelle vie, hein … ?

Harry regarda par le petit miroir pour voir le conducteur le regarder.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Bill Weasley et vous ?

-Harry Potter !

-Et bien Harry Potter, une nouvelle vie ? Chez les Malfoys ? Si je me fie au papier ou il y a marqué l'adresse.

Harry aqcuisa.

-Et bien qu'allez vous faire chez les Malfoys ?

-Je vais travailler comme homme de ménage.

-Oh je vois, alors vous allez travaillez avec mon frère Ron.

-Je…je ne sais pas.

-Il est là, il est très bavard, très gourmand mais je suis sûre que vous aller bien vous entendre.

-Oh… .

-Bien nous voilà, Bill baissa d'un ton et dit, soyez prudent avec ces gens là, ce sont de vrai vipères et pas très sympa non plus.

-Je… je ferais attention… . Harry se demanda si ce ne serait pas mieux de retourner en arrière, tout le monde prenais ses gens pour des monstres, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et prit sa valise, sortit de la voiture et alla serrer la main à Bill.

-Pas besoin de payer, le prêtre à déjà payer.

-Ok.

Harry se retourna, mais Bill l'interpella encore :

-Oh Harry, bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie !

-Merci !

Bill démarra et s'en alla. Harry se mit à détailler tout le parc qui s'offrait devant lui, des fleurs, beaucoup de fleurs de toutes sortes de couleurs (ça rime, lol), ils avaient l'air de prendre grand soin de se jardin, de cet énorme jardin. Harry passa au milieu de tout ça jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte. Il sonna et attendit, quelque minutes plus tard quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir la porte. Harry regarda l'homme aux yeux sombres, les cheveux mi-longs noirs, tout habiller de noir et lui sourit. L'homme par compte ne lui sourit pas, le détailla seulement des pieds à la tête et grimaça.

-Vous devez être le nouveau ?

-Oui.

-Entrez donc, monsieur… .

-Harry Potter.

-Severus qui est-ce ?

Harry se glaça des pieds à la tête en entendant cette voix , il regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, cheveux d'un blond presque blanc longs, bien habillé ,bien foutu , mais ce que Harry trouva le pire c'est qu'il avait des yeux, des yeux bleu métallique, des yeux magnifiques d'ailleurs, mais qui pouvait glacer le sang à n'importe qui.

-Vous devez être le nouveau. ?

-Oui , murmura Harry qui se dit tout de suite que la voix était encore plus froide que ses yeux.

-Harry Potter, je présume.

-Oui.

-Très bien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cria une hystérique d'en haut des escaliers.

Harry regarda en haut et vit une fille qui ressembla plus à un bouledogue qu'à un être humain.

-Pansy je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier comme une folle chez moi. Dit Lucius Malfoy.

-Mais regardez moi ça, ici en n'achète rien, vous pouvez partir.

-Pansy c'est le nouvel homme de ménage.

- Lucius vous n'allez sûrement pas engager quelqu'un qui est habillé de cette façon ?

Elle regarda encore une fois Harry de la tête aux pieds, il portait sa casquette rouge à l'envers des pantalons jeans beaucoup trop grand pour lui et une t-shirt aussi trop grande bleu foncé.

Harry se dit qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette chienne qui le traiter déjà de chose.

-Potter, ça c'est Pansy Parkinson, la fiancée de mon fils, lui c'est Severus Rogue et moi, vous savez sûrement qui je suis, le propriétaire de tout ça, le futur ministre je suis Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se dit que Neville avait vraiment raison à propos de son prénom.

-Père, alors, quand partons nous ?

Harry regarda de nouveau d'où venez cette voix et vit l'être le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu, un jeune homme qui ressemble beaucoup à Lucius Malfoy, mais plus jeune et les cheveux plus court. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il eu peur que quelqu'un l'entende.

-Ah voici mon fils.

-Draco Malfoy c'est mon nom et vous vous êtes le nouveau qui vient du couvent ?

-…euh…oui oui ! Harry était bouleversé.

Draco eu un sourire d'amusement face à tellement de gêne.

-Dracochoupinetchouchou…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et tua sa fiancée du regard,

-Je t'ai déjà dit Pansy que je ne veut pas que tu me surnomme de cette façon et beaucoup moins devant un invité et je ne veux pas non plus que tu tienne mon bras comme une sangsue, alors, Draco articula bien de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne, Lâche.Mon .bras. TOUT DE SUITE.

°Oh mon Dieu, l'amour règne dans cette maison° pensa Harry

-Mais Dracoch… euh… Draco ce n'est même pas un invité c'est juste encore un homme de ménage.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, je veux juste que tu me laisse en paix.

-Oh très bien alors tu n'auras pas de câlins se soir.

-Dieu soit loué.

Harry avait envie de rigoler, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, n'en pouvant plus il se prit d'une forte toux. Désormais tout les yeux était braqué sur lui.

°Merde Harry tu trouve toujours le moyen pour attirer l'attention. °

-Euh…je…je …je dois…euh…arrêter de fumer.

°Wouauh, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux Harry, maintenant ils vont croire que tu fume comme un je sais pas quoi, °

-Vous fumez ? Ah très bien mais je ne veux pas que vous fumez dans la maison, vous sortez par la porte de derrière pour allez dehors fumer, je ne veux pas que vous jetez le reste de la cigarette par terre il y a un grand cendrier dehors pour ça, même moi je me donne la peine de faire ça alors vous vous allez faire pareille.

-Très bien, très bien. S'empressa de dire Harry, au moins il savait ou il pouvait aller fumer.

-Lucius qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Harry regarda la personne qui venait de parler, c'était une belle femme en robe de chambre, qui avait l'air fatigué et avait des gros cernes sous les yeux.

-Narcissa que fait tu debout ? Va te coucher, tu sais très bien ce que le médecin t'as dit tu dois te reposer.

-Oui mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et je suis venue voir qu'est-ce qui se passait.

-On dirait que tu ne connais pas les cris de ta future belle-fille.

-Oh ce n'était qu'elle ?

-Oui.

-Qui est-ce ? Narcissa avait senti une autre présence.

-C'est Harry Potter celui qui va s'occuper de toi. C'est le nouveau quoi.

-Ah, approche Harry Potter.

Harry était intrigué mais que lui voulait cette Narcissa? Il s'approcha, elle le toucha le visage et dit :

-Tu es beau, Harry.

Et Harry compris qu'elle était aveugle. Et dit :

-Non je ne crois pas non.

-Si moi je trouve que oui.

-Potter vient ici j'ai à te parler, on va parler à la bibliothèque.

Harry se retourna et suivi Lucius Malfoy vers la bibliothèque, Avant d'ouvrir la porte Lucius se retourna pour dire à son fils de partir il le rejoindra après.

Lucius ouvrit la porte et fut s'asseoir derrière le petit bureau qu'il y avait.

-Asseyez-vous.

Harry obéit et s'assit en face de lui.

-J'ai parlé au prêtre et c'est pour ca que vous êtes ici. Vous allez aidez un peu Weasley dans les tâches ménagère et nous servir à table et tout, mais c'est plus pour que vous vous occupez de ma femme, comme vous avez pu apercevoir elle est aveugle. Mais son médecin est venu me parlez et elle va mourir. Et je veux que vous vous occupez d'elle ses derniers jours .Je ne peut pas m'occuper d'elle, j'ai beaucoup de travaille,…

-Et vous m'annoncez ça comme ça. Désolé de vous dire ça mais qu'elle sorte de monstre êtes vous pour laisser votre femme mourir comme ça ? Et en plus vous êtes plus préoccuper avec votre boulot. Je… je … cria presque Harry.

-Je ne vous ait pas demandez votre avis, si vous voulez avoir se travail, vous l'avez sinon allez vous en je ferai en sorte qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre pour vous remplacez.

-Très bien alors je m'en vais.

Harry se leva furieux, sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie ou il y avait Pansy, Draco et Severus , en passant devant eux il bouscula Pansy sans le vouloir et voulu s'en allait.

-Non, mais tu a vu ca Draco regarde comment il m'a bousculé.

° Non mais elle va arrêter de se plaindre, j'en ai marre je suis en train de m'énerver comme je ne reviendrai plus je peu lui dire ses 4 vérités°

-Si ton gros cul n'était pas sur mon chemin peut-être que là je n'aurais pas du te bousculer. cracha Harry.

-Non mais…mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de… de… .

-J'en ai marre je me barre.

Il ouvrit la porte et voulu sortir lorsque :

-Non ne t'en va pas.

Harry se retourna pour voir Narcissa lui parler.

-Ne t'en va pas, pense à une pauvre femme comme moi et dit toi que j'ai besoin de toi (Oh qu'elle phrase de merde) si tu ne le fait pas pour toi fait le au moins pour moi.

Narcissa lui fit un faible sourire. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rester et supporter cette famille de fous ou s'il devait rester ici pour faire de la compagnie a une pauvre femme qui était toute seule, le bon cœur de Harry l'emporta et il acquisa silencieusement de la tête, et se frappa mentalement, car il avait oublié qu'elle était aveugle.

-Oui je reste.

Narcissa sourit et lui dit merci.

-Venez je vais vous menez vers la cuisine. Dit Severus. Harry suivit Severus vers les cuisines.

Il ouvrit une porte ou il y avait du monde.

-Très bien voici le nouveau, vous lui dites ce qu'il doit faire et ou est sa chambre.

Severus sortit de la cuisine.

Harry regarda les gens qui était autour de lui et qui lui sourire, Harry leur sourit en retour.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour mon petit moi c'est Molly Weasley, la cuisinière et toi tu es ?

-Harry Potter

-Bien, elle lui sera la main.

-Elle s'est ma fille Ginny, elle travaille aussi comme femme de ménage.

Ginny lui fit un sourire timide et rougit légèrement lorsqu' Harry vint lui faire la bise.

-Lui c'est mon mari Arthur, le jardinier de cette maison.

-Je trouve que vous vous occupez très bien de ce jardin, j'ai été vraiment émerveiller.

-Oh merci, mais sa m'a pris des années de travaille.

-Je comprends, il est tellement beau.

-Oh ne jette pas des fleurs à mon mari, il se les jette assez à lui-même.

-Molly ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas apprécier le travail d'un professionnel, Harry lui il sait apprécier ça.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

-Moi c'est Ronald Weasley, mais tu peux m'appeler Ron.

Harry et Ron se donnèrent la main et se sourirent.

-J'ai rencontré votre frère Bill Weasley, il m'amené ici avec son taxi.

-Oui il est taxiste .

-Vous avez une grande famille !

Ron lui dit en souriant :

-On en a encore plus, j'ai encore deux frères jumeaux Fred et George qui travaillent dans un truc ou on vent des sucreries et on a encore Charlie celui-là c'est le seul qui a réussi quelque chose dans la vie, il travaille comme archéologue en Egypte.

-Wouah vous en avez de la famille.

-Bonjour moi c'est Lee Jordan le conducteur de cette maison quand il veulent aller quelque part et qu'ils sont trop faignant pour conduire c'est moi qu'ils appellent. Et toi t'es le nouveau ?

-Oui, moi c'est Harry Potter.

-Et bien Harry Potter enchanté ! dit Lee en lui prenant la main.

-Oui moi aussi.

Lee n'avait pas lâché sa main et avec le pouce il la caresser discrètement. Harry rougit et se dit. °Oh Bordel il est en train de me caresser la main, ou c'est moi qui rêve ? Non c'est sûrement moi qui rêve, mais bordel c'est qu'il arrête pas, ca veut dire quoi ca ? Il faudrait déjà que je commence par enlever ma main, ca fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on est comme ca.°

Mme Weasley regarda Harry des pieds à la tête et dit :

-Ron et si tu commençais déjà par lui montrer votre chambre pour qu'il se change, parce que je ne crois pas que le patron serait content de le voir comme ça. Ah oui et ton costume d'homme de ménage se trouve dans l'armoire.

-Ok merci.

-Vient Harry suit moi.

Harry suivit donc Ron dans sa futur chambre.

Bon ok ce chapitre est affreusement nul, je ne suis pas très doué pour les description des locaux et des personnes, c'est pour ca que sa foire un peu et pas seulement un peu.

Oui je sais ce n'est pas grand mais je promets d'essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre. Et laisser moi des reviews, ce serait super sympa, lol ! bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

L'ange sauvage

Réponses aux reviews :

Drudrue : En fait Lucius n'ai pas vraiment méchant dans cette fic, il va changer au fur et à mesure qu'il va connaître Harry, sinon j'en dis pas plus .hahaha… Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et le temps mais moi et la grammaire on fait deux, lol.

Crystal d'avalon : Oui bon j'ai eu l'idée de faire que Lee s'intéresse à Harry, sinon merci pour la review.

Cristalsky : Oui tu m'avais laissé un fic pour le premier chapitre, lol. Merci de me dire que le chapitre précédant n'ai pas nul même si je le trouve un peu,bof. Merci encore pour ta review.

Sahada : Un serpent ? Je ne sais pas si Harry aura un serpent dans cette fic, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pose cette question ? Serait tu fan des serpents ? Bon pour le serpent je sais pasje verrai ça au furet à mesure que j'écrirai la fic.

Chipie14 : Bon ok j'avoue l'idée m'est venu en regardant une série portugaise, mais c'était seulement le truc du couvent sinon rien. Bon en tout cas merci pour la review.

Chapitre 3 : Le défi.

-Bon voilà ou on dort toi, Lee et moi. Dit Ron

Harry observa la chambre, petite, les murs peint d'une couleur beige, trois lits,deux d'un côté et un de l'autre et une armoire en bois ni grande ni petite,assez de place pour mettre les vêtements des trois. (Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de vêtements).

-Tu peux ranger tes affaires dans cette armoire et tu dors de ce côté, Lee et moi on dort déjà de l'autre côté. Ca te va ?

-Oui oui très bien.

-Ok bon tu ranges, tu te changes, je t'attends en bas dans la cuisine.

-Ok merci Ron.

Ron sortit de la chambre. Harry rangea ses vêtements dans l'armoire et au dessus de son lit accrocha sa croix qu'il avait déjà accroché dans sa chambre au couvent, il l'accrocha sur un vieux clou qui était déjà cloué dans le mur. Il regarda l'espèce d'uniforme qu'il devait habiller et l'habilla. Après l'avoir mis il se regarda dans le miroir, le pantalon noir lui allait comme une deuxième peau et la chemise blanche un peu transparente ou on pouvait voir la forme de ses fins muscles et la couleur de sa peau un peu bruni. Il mit les chaussures cuir noir bien ciré qui brillait même et il grimaça, elles lui faisaient déjà mal et il n'avait même pas fait un pas. (Ok ne me tuez pas je sais que c'est une description de merde).

Il descendit dans la cuisine ou Ron l'attendait. A chaque pas qu'il faisait il grimaça de douleur.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas Harry ? demanda Ron

-C'est ses chaussures atroces qui me font mal aux pieds à chaque pas que je fais.

Ron éclata de rire et dit :

-Ne t'en fais pas tu t'y habitueras très vite.

-Je ne crois pas non je suis habitué à porter mes vieilles baskets.

Molly rentra dans la cuisine et dit :

-Ah enfin te voilà Harry il faudrait que tu commences à porter ce plateau à la chambre de Mme Malfoy, elle doit mourir de faim la pauvre. Molly le regarda de haut en bas, eh bien, tu vois tu restes beaucoup mieux habillé comme ca.

-Vous trouvez ? Moi tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai horriblement mal aux pieds.

Molly éclata de rire :

-Tu t'y habitueras.

-C'est ce que j'ai déjà essayé de lui dire, mais il préfère ses vieilles baskets.

-Allez, allez Harry tient le plateau et apporte le a Mme Malfoy.

Moly lui mit le plateau entre les mains et Harry voulu sortir lorsque :

-J'aimerais bien allais le lui rapporter si au moins je saurai ou se trouve sa chambre.

-Ah oui que suis-je bête, Ron accompagne le.

-Oui M'man.

-Et Harry par pitié mets moi la chemise dans le pantalon si Rogue ou bien le patron te voit comme ça,… .

-Oui très bien je vais mettre la chemise dans le pantalon.

-Hahhahahahaah…pauvre de toi Harry tu vas devoir vite t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie.

-A qui tu le dit, Ron à qui tu le dit. Soupira Harry

-Mais allez-y allez-y Mme doit attendre Harry.

Harry sortit en suivant Ron et en grimaçant à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

-Attend Ron ça fait mal.

Ron rigola :

-Et oui vieux tu vas devoir supporter ça jusqu'à ce que tu trouve un autre boulot.

-Arrête, oh putain ça fait mal, fais chier merde .

-Pour quelqu'un qui vient du couvent tu en dit des gros-mots. Et il éclata encore une fois de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle arrête.

-Bon ce qui ne vas pas être drôle c'est quand on supportera la fureur du patron quand il saura qu'on n'est pas venu donner le déjeuner à sa femme à l'heure.

-Oui t'as raison on y va.

Et ils reprirent la longue et douloureuses marche jusqu'à la chambre de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Bon Harry c'est ici, tu frappes avant d'entrer, sinon moi je vais m'occuper des tâches ménagère en bas, quand tu auras fini tu descends dans la cuisine si tu veux déjeuner.

-Ok on se revoit.

-Bon à plus.

Harry toqua à la porta, inspira et expira profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise :

-Entrez.

Harry rentra.

-Ah c'est toi Harry.

-Comment…comment… .

-Comment je sais, c'est facile quand on est aveugle on dirait que nos autres sens s'affinent et quand tu es rentré j'ai senti ton parfum.

-Oh. Je vous apporte ici votre déjeuné.

-Merci tu peux le poser sur la table. Aide-moi s'il te plaît.

Harry se dirigea vers la femme et l'aida à se mettre debout du lit et l'aida à s'asseoir sur la chaise devant la table ou il avait posé sa nourriture.

-Bon je vais descendre.

-Non reste avec moi et raconte moi un peu qu'à tu fais pendant ses temps, qui tu es ou sont tes parents, raconte moi quelque chose sur toi.

-En clair que je vous fasse de la compagnie.

-Oui. Ca se voit tellement que ca que j'ai l'air d'une vieille femme seule.

-Oh ne dites pas de sottises vous n'êtes pas vieille vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous.

Et Harry se mit les mains sur la bouche il venait de toucher la corde sensible.

°Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ca, l'autre là m'avait bien prévenu qu'elle allait mourir et moi je dis ca comme ca. Quel idiot je fais maintenant et en plus elle ne dit rien. Elle fixe son plat sans ne rien voir. °

-Je…je suis désolé. Dit Harry

-Désolé de quoi ? Que je vais mourir, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Oui mais j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ca. Je sais qu'on se connaît que depuis aujourd'hui, mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

-Oui bien sûre que voulez vous ?

-Promet-moi Harry, promet-moi de ne pas faire la même erreur que moi, promet-moi de vivre ta vie, promet-moi d'aimer celle que tu aime, et ne fais pas semblant d'aimer celle que tu n'aime pas. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi et que Lucius.

-Vous…vous…vous… .

-Non on ne s'aime pas, c'était un mariage arrangé depuis le début.

-Oh.

-Je ne sais pourquoi je te dis ca à toi maintenant. Mais je crois que tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry.

-Euh…merci.

-Harry et n'oublie pas, vit ta vie à fond et que chaque seconde compte.

-Je ne l'oublierai jamais Madame, jamais.

Narcissa lui fit un petit sourire. Harry le lui rendit sans qu'elle ne le voit et après il se rappela de quelque chose qui lui faisait atrocement mal. ° Après cette femme est gentille et ca ne coute rien de demander°

-Madame ?

-Oui.

-Pourrais- je vous demander une faveur ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ca ferait quelque chose si j'échangerais ses souliers pour mes baskets.

-Hahhahahah non bien-sûre que non.

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

-De rien, ah oui si Lucius te demande pourquoi tu porte tes baskets tu lui diras que je t'ai donné la permission.

-Très bien.

-Maintenant Harry tu peux disposer et aller mettre tes baskets.

-Oui madame.

Harry sortit de la chambre de Mme Malfoy et couru mettre ses baskets. Après avoir mis ses baskets il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour avaler quelque chose.

-Harry ! Tu portes tes baskets ? Tu veux te faire renvoyer ou quoi ?

-Non, j'ai tout simplement demandé à Mme. Malfoy si je pouvais les mettre et elle m'a dit que oui.

-Ah bon ?

-hm hm.

-Bon assied toi Harry et vient déjeuner avec nous. Dit Molly

Harry s'assied en face de Lee qui n'arrêta pas de le fixer. Harry se sentit gêné face à ca et Molly le remarqua, alors elle lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Lee la regarda furieux et elle le regarda, avec un regard qui dit : Mange-et-cesse-de mater-le-pauvre-Harry-comme-ca. (Je ne sais pas si les regards disent ca, mais bon.)

L'après-midi ce passa assez vite, Harry avait aidé Ron à ranger les chambres. Pendant ca, Ron surprit Harry à regarder une photo de Malfoy Junior pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Mais Ron ne dit rien se contentant seulement de ranger.

-Harry va apporter le tee et les biscuits à Mme. Malfoy.

-Oui oui je les lui apporte tout de suite.

Harry apporta alors le tout à Narcissa et lui fit de la compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse. Il était en train de descendre les escaliers qui ménent au salon pour apporter le plateau à la cuisine lorsqu'une voix forte s'exclama :

-Oh le pauvre.

Surpris, Harry laissa tomber le plateau en s'excusant et ignorant la voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

-Alors le pauvre on ne dit plus bonjour ? dit Crabbe.

-on fait plus tellement son malin maintenant, hein ? dit Goyle.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis dans un canapé avec un jeune homme brun-blond aux yeux bleus-verts et en face d'eux se trouvait Draco Malfoy avec un sourire aux lèvres qui trouvait la situation assez amusante. Harry préféra les ignorer.

-Hey ne t'en va pas, ca c'était la voix de Goyle, pourrais-tu m'apporter une bouteille d'eau.

-Mais bien-sûre ;Dit Harry qui bouillonnait déjà à l'intérieur ; je reviens dans une minute.

-Bon chien-chien.

Et tout les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Harry fit le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine en disant qu'il était maudit.

-Molly pourriez-vous me donner une bouteille d'eau bien mais vraiment bien fraîche.

-Oui mais c'est pour qui ?

-C'est pour une espèce de gorille.

Ron éclata de rire et dit :

-Tu dois sûrement parler d'un deux fidèles de Malfoy.

-Oui je crois bien que c'est eux.

-Tiens Harry tient la bouteille d'eau.

-Merci beaucoup Moly.

-Dis-moi Harry est-ce qu'il y aussi là-bas un garçon assez bronzé avec les yeux bleu-verts et les cheveux brun-blond.

-Oui.

-Ah alors je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au salon.

Harry fronça les sourcils quelque chose ne clochait pas ici et Molly elle ne faisait que secouer sa tête en envoyant quelque soupir.

-Bon alors on y va.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Ron qui suivit Harry jusqu'au salon.

Harry se mit en face de Goyle de façon a être de cul tourné vers Malfoy.

-Bien voilà ta bouteille d'eau.

Harry voulu la lui donner mais Goyle li dit :

-Mais voyons ouvre là qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Là se fut de trop pour Harry il ouvrit la bouteille d'eau et la versa sur la tête de Goyle.

Harry éclata de rire , les autres le regardait bouche bée apars Draco qui avait un petit sourire d'amusement.

-Alors Goyle j'espère qu'elle est assez fraîche.

Goyle se leva et lui donna un coup de poing à Harry qui tomba en arrière de façon à être assis sur les genoux de Draco. Harry se lava gêné et fou de rage, il voulu donner aussi un coup de poing à Goyle mais Ron le retint.

-Harry arrête merde, arrête.

-Monsieur Potter vous tenez réellement à vous faire renvoyer ?

Harry se retourna vers la personne à qui cette voix appartenait qui se trouvait être celle de Malfoy senior. Harry déglutit difficilement.

-Lucius il ne sera pas renvoyé.

Harry se retourna cette fois vers Narcissa.

° Ouf c'est fou ce qu'elle peut venir au bon moment. °

Lucius soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau. Narcissa sourit à Harry et remonta. La joue droite d'Harry commençait légèrement à gonfler et à lui faire mal.

-Viens mec ma mère va te soigner ça.

Harry suivit Ron, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Draco.

Arrivé à la cuisine, Ron ne pouvait plus éclata de rire :

-C'était trop bien joué mec, putain c'était trop génial.

-Ronald Weasley fait attention à ton langage.

-Oui M'man.

-Oh mon dieu Harry qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Et pendant ce temps dans le salon.

-l'enculé,il fait froid bordel.

-Arrête de te plaindre Greg c'est pas toi qui avait tout à l'heure chaud.

-grmpfff… .

-Oh putain Draco quelle belle paire de fesses.

-merci Blaise mais je le sais déjà.

-Je ne parle pas de toi mais du nouveau là, le pauvre.

-Quoi celui qui vient du couvent ? Potter ?

-Et en plus il vient d'un couvent… mmh… .

-Zabini qu'est-ce que tu as encore comme idée perverse derrière la tête ?

-Draco tu n'as pas l'air de le laisser de marbre, quand il est tombé sur toi tout à l'heure il est resté tout rouge, mais je ne sais pas s'il était rouge de colère face à Greg ou rouge de honte face à toi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est courageux sinon il n'aurait pas fait ça à Greg, il vient d'un couvent donc il doit être vierge et il à des fesses … mm…à croquer dedans.

-Blaise tu te fou de ma gueule ?

-Non Draco je suis simplement en train de constater.

-Arrête,celui-là on doit le pouvoir mettre dans le lit en un claquement de doigts.

-Non je ne crois pas Draco. Je savais que tu allais dire ça donc, …je te lance un défi, tu as deux mois et deux mois seulement pour mettre le pauvre dans ton lit si tu n'y arrive pas c'est toi qui passeras dans mon lit et je serai au dessus cette fois.

-Tu fais tout et n'importe quoi pour réaliser tes idées perverses, Zabini. Mais si moi je réussi, c'est à ton tour de mettre quelqu'un dans ton lit, Weasley par exemple.

-Quoi le rouquin ?

-hm..hm… .

-De toute façon tu vas perdre Draco.

-Hahaha ca c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Blaise se leva en tendant la main à Draco, Draco la pris et dit avec un petit sourire :

-Blaise tu vas vite t'apercevoir que personne ne peut résister à mon corps pas même un pauvre qui vient du couvent.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir Draco, c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Fin de ce chapitre.

Alors vous avez aimer ? Pas aimer ? hum ? pour voir si ca vaut la peine de continuer vous n'avez qu'à laisser une petite review.


	4. Chapter 4: Premier baiser

L'ange sauvage

Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour ce retard. Et je profité pour dire que je voudrais dédier cette histoire à un ami à moi qui à perdu la vie le jour de pâques. Freddy bébé, cette fic est pour toi.

Réponses aux Reviews :

Cristalsky : Je te remercie pour m'avoir écrit une review, oui Draco a l'air salaud mais il va changer…Quand à lee je te laisse lire la suite de l'histoire… .

Crystal d'avalon : Merci pour ta review, ca me fait plaisir.

Drudrue : Ca me fait plaisir que tu corriges mes erreurs, t'as raison ca ne fera que m'améliorer. Merci énormément pour ta longue review, ca m'a fait plaisir que tu es aimé la phrase que Narcissa à dit, ca m'ai venu comme ca en tout cas merci.

Slydawn : Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçue, mais c'était déjà prévue que ca se passe comme ça, sorry… . En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

Chipie14 : Je suis désolé je ne me rappelle plus du nom de la série ca fait tellement longtemps. Ouais t'as raison Narcissa à l'air un peu niaise, mais je peux toujours dire que c'est la faute à la maladie, lol.

Chapitre 4 : Le premier baiser.

Ils étaient tous à table dans la cuisine en train de dîner, Harry venait tout juste de descendre car il était allé servir le dîner à Narcissa. Ils étaient tous en train de manger tranquillement lorsque :

-Harry, demanda une voix timide qui se trouvait être celle de Ginny, qu'à tu fais à ta joue droite ?

Harry soupira ca faisait au moins la millième fois qu'on lui demandait ca. Alors Harry pris son courage à deux mains et raconta encore une fois l'histoire, il avait même du la raconter à Narcissa qui éclata de rire et dit qu'elle aurait bien aimer voir la tête de Goyle lorsque cela c'est passer, elle lui avait aussi dit que ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne rigolait plus de cette manière. Harry était resté content pour la jeune femme.

Après avoir raconté à Ginny tout ce qui c'était passer. Lee demanda :

-Dit Harry ca te dirait d'aller demain soir en boîte, moi et Ron on y va souvent les samedis soir, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec ?

-Et pourquoi pas, après tout je ne suis jamais sorti en boîte, dans le couvent on ne me laisser pas sortir le soir.

-Ouais tu vas voir mec c'est trop fort, elle vient d'ouvrir et puis normalement il y aura Fred et George tu pourras faire leur connaissance.

-Ouais ca va être super. Et Lee regarda Harry en lui faisant un sourire énorme.

-Ronald Weasley si tu sors tu emmène ta sœur avec toi.

-Mais M'man, elle, elle a seulement 17 ans et elle ne peut pas encore rentrer dans les boîtes de nuit. Et puis de toute façon il y aura Fred et George qui seront là.

-Oui c'est bien ça qui me fait peur.

Ron ignora cette phrase et ils continuèrent à manger. Ginny envoya un dernier regard furieux à son frère, après tout un an de moins un an de plus, tout ce qui emporte c'est qu'elle passe un peu de temps avec le bel Harry.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'il y avait un joli blond aux yeux bleus qui écoutaient derrière la porte de la cuisine. Draco sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Le plan va commencer.

Draco se dirigea vers le salon ou se trouvait encore Blaise Zabini sont meilleur ami pour le moment en tout cas, s'il continuerait comme ca avec ses idées perverses il doute qu'il soit son meilleur ami pour très longtemps. Draco s'assit en face de lui avec un sourire.

-Hey vieux pourquoi ce sourire ?

-hahhaha t'aimerai savoir, hein ?

-Euh… oui… .

Draco regarda d'un côté puis de l'autre et demanda :

-Elle est où la pimbêche ?

-Quoi ton adorable et gentille fiancée ? Elle est partie se coucher dans TA chambre en disant qu'elle voulait TE faire des câlins et elle est montée avec un sourire pervers.

-Quoi ? Mais elle m'avait dit…

-Ce qu'elle t'avait dit m'importe peu, je voudrais seulement savoir pourquoi ce sourire stupide collait aux lèvres.

-C'est quoi la nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir ?

-Euh… je…je crois que c'est le Spot (Et oui pour celles qui regardé avant Charmed j'ai pris le nom de là-bas.)

-Oui celui-là c'est ça.Et bien cher ami prépare-toi et commence déjà à draguer Weasley car demain soir le pauvre du couvent ne sera plus vierge.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que moi je vais le depuceller.

-Oui ca j'avais compris, mais comment ?

-Et bien devine qui va demain soir au Spot, ce très cher Potter.

-Oui et ?

-Et les toilettes là-bas ne sont pas très confortables mais sa fera l'affaire et puis il doit être habitué à ne pas être au confortable je ne crois pas que le couvent était un hôtel cinq étoiles.

-Oui mais qui te dit que tu vas le mettre dans le lit je vais dire dans les toilettes demain.

-Mais t'es con, il va boire, il va se bourrer la gueule et après là je n'ai qu'à l'allumer et se sera comme ça et après il ne me résistera pas.

-Pfffff…. Tu rêves et en plus tu triches, je n'avais pas parlé que le bourrage de gueule était acceptable dans ce défi.

-Voilà tu n'avais pas parlé donc je peux le faire.

-Pffff… ah mais oui je ne savais pas que le grand Draco Malfoy, le dieu du sexe, celui qui à un corps d'apollon, et tout le tralala, je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de mettre tes conquêtes soules pour que tu couches avec.

-Je t'emmerde Zabini, je n'aurais pas besoin qu'il soit soul c'était juste…

-Oui ?

-Et puis merde je l'aurais dans mon lit ou plutôt dans les toilettes d'une façon ou d'une autre. Maintenant bonne nuit et tu devrais faire pareille.

Draco monta les escaliers et alla se coucher quand, Blaise entendit le cri de Draco :

-PANSY SORT DE MON LIT ET EN VITESSE !

-Mais… .

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE, SORT.

Blaise éclata de rire et sortit de cette maison de fous.

Harry était assis sur son lit en pyjama, devant lui se tenait Ron et Lee assit sur le lit de celui-ci. Ils parlaient de leurs enfance, de se qu'ils avaient vécus et ils parlaient de la super soirée qui les attendaient demain. Harry demanda :

-Il ne faut pas aller demander d'abord l'autorisation au patron si on voudrait sortir ?

-Non…enfin si…mais… dit Ron

-Nous on sort en douce. Finit Lee avec un sourire malin sur le visage.

-Et c'est pas risqué ?

-Non t'en fait pas.

-Attendez… et si j'inviterai Neville, Seamus et Dean, vous savez les gars dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure ?

-Oui vas-y invite les. Dit Lee avec un grand sourire.

-Oui vous allez voir, ils sont trop classe.

-Oui et plus en sera, plus en s'amusera. Dit Ron tout en souriant.

Les trois se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. (Allez savoir pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je l'écris mais bon, on repasse à l'histoire. )

Le lendemain dans la soirée :

-Bon on y va ? demanda Ron tout excitée, en sautant d'un côté à l'autre.

-Oui , hey calme-toi Ron on va juste sortir.

-Ne t'en fait pas c'est normal Harry, il fait ca à chaque fois qu'on va sortir. En fait tu as téléphoné aux trois autres ?

-Oui, Seam' et Dean nous attendent devant le couvent pour qu'on passe chercher Neville et Neville il doit sauter par la fenêtre parce qu'ils ne veulent pas le laisser sortir.

-Sauter par la fenêtre ?

-Oui Ron mais ne t'inquiète pas se n'est pas haut de tout et puis il y a une arbre coller à sa vitre de cette façon il pourra descendre de l'arbre sans trop s'amoché.

-Oh je voit. Bon alors on y va ?

Lee leva les yeux au ciel et Harry éclata de rire. Ils sortirent les trois de la porte de leur chambre. Avec la pointe des pieds ils descendirent les escaliers qui les menaient au hall d'entrée. Lee pris la poignée de la porte de sortie et se tourna vers les deux autres et fit :

-Chuut… .En mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Il ouvrit la porte et elle grinça.

-Le chuut valait aussi pour toi, porte. Fit Lee en regardant très sérieusement la porte comme si elle l'entendait. Les autres deux étouffèrent un ricanement.

…

Cinq minutes plus tard :

-Haaaarrryy… gémit Ron… on est pas bientôt arriver, j'ai déjà mal aux pieds et j'ai même pas encore commencer à danser.

-Attend, on y est presque arrivé, je vous avez bien dit d'appeler un taxi.

-Ah oui et on aurait payer ça commet, déjà j'ai pas assez de fric pour m'amuser ce soir et toi tu veux encore appeler un taxi. Dit Lee.

-Oui bon. On y est.

-Enfin. S'exclama Ron.

Dean, Seamus et Neville se précipitèrent vers eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut les gars.

-Salut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir six silhouettes se diriger vers une discothèque avec de grosses lettres au dessus de la porte écrites en bleu clignotant, le nom de la boîte : Le Spot. L'une de ses silhouettes était un jeune homme avec son habituelle casquette rouge tourné à l'envers, des cheveux noirs en bataille qui cachait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, il portait de pantalons jeans troué au genou droit et un t-shirt bleu clair, trop grand pour lui. A côté de ce jeune homme se tenait un roux avec un pull fin beige et des pantalons trop grand pour lui noir. A côté de celui-ci se tenait un jeune homme aux yeux brun foncé avec la couleur de peau noir, un pull beaucoup trop large qui cachait la moitié de son boxer noir qu'on voyait grâce au pantalon bleu foncé mit exprès trop en bas pour faire un style 'cool'. A côte de celui-là ce trouvait un garçon aux cheveux brun-blond avec un accent irlandais avec à peu près le même style que le garçon qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Celui-ci parlait avec un autre garçon de couleur de peau 'café au lait' qui avait une salopette noir beaucoup trop grande pour lui dont il n'avait pas attaché un bouton en haut (donc sa tomber d'un côté et pas de l'autre vous voyez ?) dedans il avait un t-shirt blanc. A côté se trouvait un garçon un peu plus petit que les autres avec des cheveux brun, avec un air timide. Il portait un pull un peu serré noir et des pantalons jeans bleu clair trop large. (Ok ne me tuez pas je sais que c'est encore une de mes descriptions de merde mais bon, j'espère quand même que vous avez compris qui est qui.)

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant le spot où un homme à l'air monstrueusement énorme les regardait de haut en bas. Il fit à Lee, à Dean et à Seamus un signe qu'il pouvaient rentré. Et il dit aux trois autres :

-Vous n'avez pas l'âge ! Et il tourna la tête pour laisser passer les autres personnes.

-Comment ça on à pas l'âge ? s'exclama Harry.

-Ecoutez vous ne rentrez pas un point c'est tout.

Harry sentit quelqu'un poser ses mains sur ses épaules et entendit une voix venir de dérrière lui :

-Laisse Frank, ils sont avec moi.

Harry frissonna , il connaissait bien cette voix et la personne qui avait cette voix avait en ce moment même ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

-Ah vous êtes avec Mr. Draco Malfoy, il fallait le dire plutôt. Et l'espèce de monstre les laissa passer. Harry en pansant par le monstre écrasa de son pied, le pied à ce Frank.

-Oh je suis désolé, je l'ai fait exprès…je veux dire je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Le monstre grogna, Draco sourit et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Si tu continue comme ça tu vas te faire renvoyer de ce bar petit.

°Petit ? Petit ? Je suis seulement une tête plus petite que lui, non mais pour qui il se prend lui ?° Harry grogna et Draco lui sourit. Harry se dirigea vers les cinq autres qui lui faisait des signes de la main. Harry arriva près d'eux et demanda :

-Vous croyais que l'autre là ne pourrais pas nous renvoyer en sachant qu'on est ici sans demander l'autorisation.

-Non ne t'en fait pas Harry 'la blonde platine' ne dira rien, sans lui on ne serait pas rentrer. Dit Ron.

-'La blonde platine' ?

-Oui tu n'aime pas son surnom, c'est moi qui vient de l'inventer.

Harry éclata de rire et dit :

-Tu parles, il est trop fort la blonde platine. ahahha…

-Hey et si ont allez danser ? proposa Lee.

Ils furent alors danser.

…

Quelques heures plus tard :

-Les mecs, je vais aux chiottes, je reviens… dit Harry, mais ca ne valut pas la peine avec le bruit qu'il y avait personne ne l'écouta.

Harry se dirigea donc vers les toilettes et fit ses besoins, il était le seul aux toilettes, quand il sortit de la petit cabine. Il vit Draco en train de laver les mains de dos à lui. Il se mit à côté du blond pour laver les mains au lavabo à côté de celui ou l'autre était. Ils se regardaient par le miroir. Harry n'arriva pas a tiré les yeux des yeux bleus orageux du blond. Et Draco pareille avec les yeux verts émeraude du brun. Harry décida de briser le silence et dit :

-Merci…pour tout à l'heure.

-De rien. Draco lui fit un sourire charmeur.

Harry rougit et baissa la tête. Ca faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'ils lavaient les mains, il décida que se serait mieux qu'il aille les sécher. Draco fit pareille en le suivant, au moment même ou Harry allait prendre du papier, le blond aussi alors leurs mains se touchèrent. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Le blond le poussa gentiment contre le mur s'approcha lentement de lui. Harry avait du mal à respirer il se posait pleins de questions. Draco profita du moment ou le brun était absent pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

°Mmmhh… si douces… Quoi ?° Harry vit tout plein d'images d'un coup, il vit Hermione lui dire 'et un jour tu te marieras avec une belle jeune fille…' il vit Dumbledore lui dire 'C'est moi qui te mariera toi et la femme que tu aime, Harry…' Des femmes, ils ne parlaient que de femmes, mais Harry était en train d'embrasser un homme. Il poussa Draco violemment et couru hors des toilettes. Draco le regarda partir et baissa la tête ne comprenant pas. Blaise qui avait vu Harry courir hors des toilettes, rentra aux toilettes où se trouvait encore Draco. Blaise avait un sourire coller sur le visage et dit :

-Je l'aurai dans mon lit ou plutôt dans les toilettes d'une façon ou d'une autre. Fit il en imitant la voix de Draco ou plutôt en essayant de l'imiter. Draco le tua de regard, Balaise ne fit que rire. Draco poussa Blaise et lui cria :

-Tais-toi.

Blaise regarda, Draco partir à son tour des toilettes.

Fin de ce chapitre.

Je voulais m'excuser pour les gros-mots, que j'écris dans cette fic, ne le prenez pas mal.

Et je voulais aussi m'excuser que ce chapitre soit un peu 'morne' et les réponses aux reviews aussi, parce que comme vous avez pu le constater en haut, j'ai perdu qqn, mais je ne voulais pas trop vous faire patienter donc j'ai écris. Encore une fois désolé. Laissez moi une review ; si ca vous dit… merci. 0 0

°


	5. Chapter 5: Nouvelles surprenantes

L'ange sauvage

Réponses aux reviews :

Cristalsky : Merci de me rassurer je croyais vraiment qu'il était trop morne. Merci pour ta review !

Crystal d'avalon : En fait c'était prévue que je fasse aussi un tout petit Harry/Lee mais pas avant Harry/Draco, tu verras…hahahah… Merci pour ta review.

Sahada : Merci pour ta review, parfaite je sais très bien que ma fic ne l'es pas… mais merci tout de même…

Chipie14 : Merci pour ta review… si draco va s'arracher les cheveux, tu verras… .

Pensées de Lee entre : 

Pensées d'Harry entre :° °.

Chapitre 5 : Nouvelles surprenante.

tut tut tut tut …

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il éteignit l'horloge et regarda l'heure : 7.00 am.

-Grmmpffh… grogna-t-il.

Il s'étira, bailla et puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se rappela des événements d'hier soir. Il eu un pincement au cœur.

°Ses lèvres au goût à la canelle (mmhh j'adore…). Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis partit ? Non plutôt pourquoi est-ce que Draco m'a embrassé ? Il va se marier tout de même et puis je suis un homme et…et… .°

-Pffff… .

Il se mit sous la douche et laissa l'eau brulante caresser sa peau, peau qui resta rouge tellement l'eau était brulante. Une seule question tourné dans la tête de Harry.

°Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a embrassé ? Mon premier baisé, volé par Draco, le truc se soit Draco ne me pose pas de problème, le problème c'est que c'est un homme…Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione aurait dit ? Est-ce que c'est mal ?...°

Harry se remémora du baiser tendre et doux à la fois. °Draco à les lèvres si douces et la façon dont-il embrasse…mmhh…° Harry s'était mis automatiquement à caresser sa verge de toute sa longueur. Chaque fois de plus en plus vite. Il explosa dans sa main en criant le prénom de Draco.

-Arrghh… il envoya un cri de rage… mais pourquoi lui, pourquoi… .

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux émeraude, de rage , de tristesse ? Il ne le savait pas, en tout cas il laissa les larmes se mélanger à l'eau qui coulait sur lui. Il s'adossa contre le mur de la douche et pleura en silence. °Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux, tout de même ? Impossible. Pas après un simple baisé… . Pas après un homme… . Pas après le fils de Patron qui au passage va se marier. Pfff…je suis maudit.° Il sortit des douches mis une serviette au tour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la chambre ou les deux autres étaient encore au lit entrain de bailler.

-Mmm… quel réveil… . Dit Lee en regardant Harry de haut en bas. Il passa sa langue doucement sur ses lèvres. Langue, qu'Harry remarqua et qu'il suivit jusqu'à ce que Lee la rentre dans sa bouche. ° En plus je me prend à mater Lee, non je me mets à mater la langue à Lee, ressaisi-toi, bordel. ° Lee observa les goutes d'eau tomber des cheveux d'Harry pour aller s'écraser sur ses épaules où il y en avait quelques unes qui descendait de son torse pour aller se réfugier sous la serviette, dans un endroit qui était interdit à Lee, pour l'instant… Mmmhh… Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être une goute d'eau… .

-Hey ho, fit Ron en se mettant entre eux deux, vous avez arreter de vous parler par télépathie parce que moi j'y comprend rien… et sa fait au moins cinq minutes que je vous appelle.

Harry rougit et baissa la tête quand à Lee sourit face à la gêne du brun.

-Mec, on t'a cherché partout hier, putain ne te casse plus sans nous prévenir…dit Ron.

-Ouais je me suis fait du soucis…intervint Lee.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude. Lee l'interrogea par les yeux et dit :

-Euuh…je veut dire…on s'est fait du soucis.

-Je suis désolé… .

-T'es désolé , intervint Ron, heureusement qu'il y avait Blaise qui t'as vu partir et qu'il nous l'ai dit.

Lee éclata de rire.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda Ron

-HEUREUSEMENT qu'il y avait BLAISE, tient se n'est plus Monsieur Zabini, maintenant ? Hahahaha… .

-Te fou pas de ma gueule, Lee . Tu sais très bien quel sont mes sentiments envers lui… .

-Oui on le sait tous, tu l'aime… disons plutôt tu aimes son cul… .

-Haha…très drôle, vraiment très drôle… .

-Ron…tu…tu…tu aimes un homme ? demanda Harry choqué mais avec une étincelle d'espoir. °Peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave que ca, que Draco m'ait embrassé.°

-Non, c'est lui qui déconne. Mais Harry toi qui a vécu toute ta vie dans un couvent, tu devrais le savoir un homme aimer un homme c'est un péché, non ? demanda Ron.

Harry baissa la tête déçu.

-Oui,…tu as sûrement raison… . murmura Harry.

Un long silence s'était installé dans la pièce désormais. Ron regardait Harry avec les sourcils froncé, il ne comprenait pas avait-il dit quelque chose de mal , pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil. Lee décida de briser le silence et dit :

-Mais non, bien sûre que ce n'est pas un péché… Bon maintenant je vais prendre une douche. Lee sortit de la chambre avec un sourire.

-Alors ce n'est pas un…un…péché ? demanda Harry timidement.

-Je…je ne sais pas Harry. Pourquoi ? y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire ?

-Non…bien sûre que non… .

Harry s'assit sur son lit. Ron soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu sais Harry je suis ton ami désormais et sache que je serais là pour quoi que se soit, si tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un, tu sais que je serais là. Je sais qu'on ne sa connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais je suis là pour toi.

Un autre silence s'installa après cette révélation, qui fut vite interrompit par des claquement sonore contre la porte. Ils levèrent les deux la tête et ils entendirent une voix qui se trouvait être celle de Molly :

-Harry, Ron vous n'êtes pas encore réveillé ? Dépêche-toi Harry, Mme. Malfoy aurait déjà du avoir son petit déjeuner.

-Et merde… Oui j'arrive Molly, je vais juste m'habiller vite fait.

-Bon mais dépêche-toi, alors.

-Oui oui… .

Harry laissa tomber sa serviette et se retrouva nu face à Ron, mais Ron rougit et mis la main devant ses yeux :

-Harry…mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'habille, pourquoi ? Ca te gêne ? Mais j'avais l'habitude de me changer devant Neville et tout… .

-Non, c'est pas ca enfin oui… bon ok assis-toi j'ai un truc à te dire.

Harry enfila son boxer et s'assit à côte de Ron.

-Ecoute je sais que ca av te choquer, mais tout à l'heure quand Lee avait dit ca à propos de Blaise, c'est… c'est… .  
-Oui ?

-C'était vrai.

-Quoi ?

-Harry je suis gay et voir un autre homme nu face à moi, surtout bien foutu comme toi, ca me perturbe.

-Alors ca veut dire que tu es gay et que tu aimes les hommes ?

-Oui.

-Et se n'ai pas mal ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais…je ne sais pas.

-Oh… .

-Ca te choque ?

-Non, bien sûre que non.

-Ben, alors Harry il va falloir t'y habituer parce que moi aussi je suis gay. Dit Lee en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Ohh je vois.

Molly coupa leur conversation fort intéressante en criant :

-Harry, n'oublie pas Mme. Malfoy !

-Et merde et remerde.

Harry s'habilla en double vitesse et fut emmener le plateau à la chambre de Mme. Mafoy.

Deux semaines plus tard.

Harry n'avait plus reparlé à Lee et à Ron a propos du sujet qu'ils étaient gays. Ils croisa la première semaine Draco, mais Draco l'ignorait totalement et ne lui donnait même pas un regard. La deuxième semaine Harry apprit que Draco étai parti en voyage d'affaire pour l'Italie et ne revenait que dans une semaine.

Harry se trouvait dans la chambre de Narcissa.

-Excusez-moi est-ce que je pourrais vous demandez une faveur ?

-Oui bien-sûre Harry, demande toujours, je verrai qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire.

-En fait je …je voulais vous demandez si je pouvais m'absenter cet après-midi pour aller au couvent ?

-Mais oui bien sûre.

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

-Tu sais tu n'es pas dans une prison tu as le droit de sortir des fois.

-Merci.

-Si tu veux je dirai à notre conducteur pour qu'il t'y emmène.

-Ce serait mieux, en effet.

-Très bien, tu peux en aller désormais.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna pour redire un dernier merci.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui. Narcissa sourit et dit :

-Charmant garçon, vraiment gentil.

Arrivé à la cuisine, Harry dit à Lee, ce que Narcissa lui avait dit. Lee accepta avec un grand sourire.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans la Bmw, en partant vers le couvent que Lee eu l'idée de briser le silence.

-Et que penses-tu aller faire au couvent ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-Je veux juste aller rendre visite.

-Ah.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Lee lui demanda :

-Et à quelle heure veux-tu que je te viennes chercher ?

-Repasse dans deux heures.

-Dans deux heures, très bien. Je serais là dans deux heures.

-Bon alors à dans deux heures.

Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main et sortit de la voiture.

Lee ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le postérieur d'Harry.

Quel cul, mmhh…qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour le toucher. 

-Harry !

Neville se jeta sur lui et le pris dans une étreinte amicale.

-Salut Nev'. Ca va ?

-Ca va et toi ?

-Oui.

-Hey on ta cherché partout pour le jour d'aller en boîte.

-Je sais, mais… .

-En tout cas je me suis fait prendre par Mc Go' lorsque je sui venu.

-Non ? Et elle t'as dit quoi ?

-Rien elle est juste aller m'emmener près de Dumby et lui il s'est marrer.

-Non ?

-Si si j't'assure. Mais Mc Go a tenu a ce que j'ai une punition, alors on m'a fait laver la vaisselle pendant toute une semaine, mais bon tu sais comment qu'c'est, mais si se serait à refaire tu sais que je le referai.

Harry sourit.

-Et sinon t'es venu faire quoi ici ?

-Je suis venu vous voir.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-T'es sur ?

-Non bon d'accord je suis venu pour parler avec Dumby et ne me demande pas quoi je ne te le dirai pas.

-Non allez vas-y. Vas-y.

-Bon j'y vais, hein.

Harry couru vers l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et il entendit encore Neville crié derrière lui :

-Harry, dis-le moi, vas-y… .

Harry secoua la tête et frappa à la porte. Il entra après avoir entendu un bref 'entrez'.

-Harry, que me vaut cette humble visite ?

-Monsieur je voulais vous posez quelque questions.

-Vas-y Harry assied-toi je t'écoute.

-Je voulais vous demandez, en fait c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un ami à moi.

-Oui oui je vois.

-Et pourquoi cet ami à toi n'es pas venu à ta place ?

-Vous savez il est trop timide pour ca.

-Oh je vois. Alors vas-y pose moi t'as question.

-Je voulais vous posez une question toute bref.

-Oui je t'écoute mon garçon.

-En fait je voulais savoir, si vous voyez, si… .

-Harry tu peux me poser n'importe quel question je suis la pour t'écouter.

-Oui, ben alors je me jette à l'eau.

-Oui vas-y jette toi.

Harry lui fit un mince sourire et dit :

-Je voulais savoir si c'est mal qu'un homme aime un homme et inversement ?

-Non, moi je t'aime, Neville t'aime aussi et je suppose que tu nous aime.

-je sais que vous m'avez compris.

-Oui en effet je t'ai compris.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et se mit en face de la fenêtre.

-Tu sais Harry tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, je ne serais pas là pour te juger et puis le seigneur nous aime, tous comme on est. Tu sais Harry mieux vaut lui poser la question.

-Lui ?

Dumbledore regarda une croix où il y avait le petit jésus. Harry compris et dit :

-Je vais alors lui poser la question.

-Pour ton ami.

-Pour mon ami.

Harry se frappa mentalement.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas pour mon ami, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum Hum.

Harry sourit et sortit de la pièce, il se dirigea ver la petite église.

Il y rentra et il y avait trois personnes agenouillées, tête baissé, qui priez en silence.

Harry se dirigea vers l'autel ou il y avait Jésus dessiné en grand. Il s'agenouilla sur une petite chaise et pria à haute voix :

-Je ne sais Seigneur, si ses mots monterons jusqu'à ciel, si tu entendras de là haut, mon appel. Mais je voulais te demander quand même… .Je voulais te demandé si j'ai péché, l'autre jour dans les toilettes de la discothèque. Oui je sais moi non plus je ne suis pas très fière d'avoir fait ce que je fais, et puis je ne le connais pas ce Draco Malfoy. Tu sais il ressemble à un ange, je crois que c'est un ange, oui sûrement un ange déchu. Il n'est sûrement pas parfait, je l'ai entendu parler l'autre jour avec sa mère il n'est pas très gentille avec elle, malgré qu'il sait qu'elle va mourir. En parlant de ça pourquoi est-ce que les gens gentils comme Narcissa, tu les emmène avec toi ? Sûrement tu veux que les plus gentils veillent de là haut ceux qui sont perdus ici sur cette terre. Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je te disais qu'il ressemble à un ange, un ange déchu… .

-Et toi à un ange sauvage.

Harry se retourna vers la personne sui venait de parler : Hermione.

-Hermione ? Tu m'écoutais ?

-Hum Hum… .

-Je… .

-Ecoute Harry va retrouver l'homme que tu aimes, Dieu te pardonneras sûrement d'ailleurs il t'aime, pourquoi ne devrait-t-il pas t'aimer peu importe qui tu aimes. Va le retrouver.

Harry lui sourit, fit le signe de la croix, se leva et voulu sortir lorsqu'il se retourna pour demandé :

-Hermione ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Pourquoi, ange sauvage ?

-Demande au Seigneur.

Et elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

Harry regarda une dernière fois vers le ciel et se retourna pour partir avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sourit et dit :

-Ah si je n'étais pas là que ferait-on sans moi ?

Fin de ce chapitre.

Alors cette fois vous avez aimé ? pas aimé ? Dites moi quelque chose en me laissant une review, lol. Bon je sais que ce chapitre là il y pas de rencontres entre Harry et Draco, mais il faudra si faire bon à la prochaine… .


	6. Chapter 6: Les invités!

L'ange sauvage

Bonne lecture :

Chapitre 6 : Les invités

Harry rentra dans la Bmw ou Lee l'attendait déjà.

-Salut !

-Hy, et tu les as revu ? Ils sont tous en forme ? Maintenant on peut partir.

-Oui.

Harry regarda droit devant lui, il était gêné. Par le petit miroir, Lee n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Le voyage se passa dans un silence total.

-Bon on y est !

Lee sortit de la voiture et fit le tour de celle-ci pour venir ouvrir la porte à Harry.

-Monsieur… ! Lee lui sourit en montrant toute ses dents.

-Merci, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire que tu viennes m'ouvrir… .

-Mais j'en fais question. Lui coupa Lee.

Harry lui sourit et sortit alors de la voiture.

Harry allait ouvrir la porte de la maison, lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un qui allait sortir.

-Hey, fais gaffe… dit Draco Malfoy.

-Je …je…je suis désolé…Draco…euh…je veux dire…monsieur Draco Malfoy.

Draco lui sourit tendrement.

-Non c'est bon tu peux m'appeler Draco !

-Je…je…d'accord, comme vous voulez.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et Draco se mit sur le côté pour le laisser rentrer.

Harry se dirigea de suite vers la cuisine. Dans la cuisine il y avait Lucius Malfoy qui parlait avec Molly.

-Oui monsieur Malfoy, je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez… .

Lucius se tourna après avoir senti une autre présence dans la cuisine.

-Potter.

-Monsieur Malfoy .

-Ou étiez-vous passez toute l'après-midi ? Croyez vous pouvoir vous en allez quand bon vous semble ?

-Je… .

-Est-ce que je vous ai donnez l'autorisation de parler ?

-Non monsieur.

-Oui ben, maintenant vous pouvez répondre à ma question. Ou étiez-vous ?

-Je crois que ce que je fais de ma vie privée, ne regarde que moi et j'avais demandez l'autorisation à Mme. Malfoy, et elle me l'a donné.

-Ma femme est malade, elle fait et dit n'importe quoi. La prochaine fois si vous voulez sortir vous ma le demanderai à moi.

-Oui. Votre Femme est malade, mais elle est loin d'être malade mentale, elle n'est pas comme certaine personne, que je nommerai pas, qui vive dans cette maison.

Lucius lui envoya un regard meurtrier et dit d'une voix menaçante :

-Vous tenez vraiment à vous faire renvoyer ou c'est mon impression ?

-Je… .

-Je suppose qui si je vous renvoie ma femme piquerait une crise donc pour cette fois sa passe, mais sortez moi encore des sottises de se genre et je vous renvoie. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien. Ce soir deux personnages important pour mon travail viendront dîner ici et vous allez aider les deux Weasley à servir.

-Bien Monsieur.

Lucius se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, lorsqu'il se retourna pour dire d'une voix encore plus menaçante :

-Potter ne tachez pas de faire ne serait-ce qu'une bêtise, sinon je vous renvoie et avant même d'avoir dit non. Quand à vous Molly faites donc le repas que je vous ai dit et tout sera en ordre.

Molly n'eut même pas le temps de dire « oui monsieur » que Lucius était déjà sorti de la cuisine. Molly se retourna vers Harry pour lui dire :

-Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui ta pris ? Pourquoi a tu parlé ainsi à M. Malfoy ?

-Molly je…Harry n'ont peut plus et explosa en larmes, vous avez-vous comment il traite sa femme ? Elle…elle…elle va mourir nom d'un chien, est-ce que vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre avec tout ca ? Est-ce que je suis le seul à voir à quel point elle est mal ? Je ne vais pas laisser cet homme traiter une femme comme elle, je ne vais pas le laisser la traiter comme ca. Je ne le supporte plus. Cet homme est froid, cruel, et sans-cœur. Je vais faire des derniers jours de Mme. Narcissa, les plus beaux jours de sa vie. Parce que des beaux jours dans sa courte vie je ne crois pas qu'elle en a eu, quand on voit avec quel homme elle s'est mariée.

Molly l'avait pris dans ses bras et Harry continua à pleurer contre elle et à sangloter :

-Mais pourtant j'ai peur, j'ai peur de m'attaché trop à elle et que quand viendra le jour ou elle devra nous laisser que c'est moi qui souffre, j'ai déjà trop souffert, trop de gens que je connais sont morts, je ne veux pas qu'il y en aides autres.

-Je comprends mon petit, je comprends, mais ne t'en fait pas les choses finiront par s'arranger.

Harry avait le regard dans le vide et continua à parler :

-Mais peut-être que c'est mieux qu'elle meurt.

Molly le lâcha et s'exclama :

-Harry !

-Non pas bien pour moi, ni pour aucun de nous, mais se serait peut-être mieux pour elle, elle souffre tellement ca se voit dans ses yeux et peut-être que quand elle mourra elle ne souffrira plus et tout sera mieux pour elle. Je crois qu'elle ne supporte plus de vivre dans ce monde de fou, ni elle… ni moi.

-Harry, oh mon petit, ne dit pas ca, ne dit pas ca.

Et dans ce magnifique spectacle, ce fut ainsi que Draco les trouva dans la cuisine. Molly qui avait pris Harry dans ses bras et Harry qui versait toujours ses larmes. Draco les regarda pensivement avec les yeux qui brillaient étrangement et dit :

-Tu sais… ?

Molly lâcha Harry, Harry sécha ses larmes en vitesse et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais… ? répéta-t-il, je crois que tu as raison.

-Pardon je n'ai pas compris ? dit Harry.

-Je crois que tu as raison à propos de tout ce que tu viens de dire, de mon père, de ma mère de nous quoi.

-Vous… vous m'avez écouté depuis le début ?

Draco acquisa silencieusement de la tête.

-Je…je… .

Mais Harry ne pu finir sa phrase, Draco était déjà parti.

-Ooohh…la s'est sure je vais me faire renvoyer et Mme. Malfoy ne sera plus la pour l'en empêcher.

-Ne dit pas ca Harry je trouve qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris.

-Je sais pas. Il a dit que j'vais raison après tout, donc je ne vais pas me faire renvoyer…enfin j'espère.

-T'en fait pas Harry, tu ne seras pas renvoyé… .

Harry se leva et dit :

-Bon…je…je crois que je vais dire à Mme. Narcissa que je suis de retour.

-Oui vas-y… .

Harry sortit de la cuisine et avant d'aller dans la chambre de Narcissa. Il sortit pour aller fumer. Enfin dehors, il y avait Draco et Blaise qui eux aussi étaient en train de fumer. Harry se mit contre un arbre et alluma sa cigarette.

-Bonjour quand même.

Dit Blaise l'air moqueur.

-Euuhh…pardon… . Bonjour.

Blaise lui sourit et retourna à la conversation avec Draco. Blaise écrasa sa cigarette et fit un clin d'œil à Draco puis rentra.

Draco écrasa à son tour la cigarette et s'approcha d'Harry qui lui tirait une grande bouffée d'air de sa cigarette. (Tsss tsss. … Bande de fumeurs … c'est pas bon pour la santé ca. Et je tiens à prévenir tout de suite Djamila, tais –toi, je la vois déjà sortir sa phrase : »regarde qui parle ! » Bon retournons a nos moutons)

-Vous allez me renvoyez ?

-Pardon? demanda Draco.

-Mais oui à propos de ce que j'ai dit sur votre père.

- Oh non et puis ce n'est pas à moi de décider si je vous renvoie ou pas. Et puis vous savez, mon père n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.

-Que voulez-vous dire.

-Souvent les gens sont comme ça méchants pour cacher quel que chose : une douleur, une quel conque histoire de passé, je ne sais pas moi, mais souvent les gens ne sont pas se qu'ils semblent être.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

-Pour vous dire que mon père n'est pas un monstre, mais bien le contraire seulement qu'il ne le montre pas.

-Oh…permettez-moi d'avoir de gros doutes là-dessus.

-Pensez se que vous voulez. Mais moi je connais mon père.

-Je ne comprends pas tout à l'heure vous me dîtes que j'ai peut-être raison et maintenant vous dites le contraire.

-Je préfère changer de conversation, ok ?

-Et qui vous dit que j'aimerais faire la conversation avec vous ?

-Pas besoin de me parler comme ca.

-Comment voulez vous que je parle à un homme qui protège, un autre tel que Lucius Malfoy ?

-C'est mon père.

-Ok changeons de conversation.

-Hahaha… . Vous avez vu ?

-Quoi ?

-Maintenant vous voulez faire la conversation avec moi.

-arrrgh… .

Un long silence se poursuivit après se râlement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé hier soir ?

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

Harry le regarda et Draco lui sourit avec un sourire d'amusement.

-Pourquoi ne répondez vous pas à ma question ?

-Et si on laissait tomber les pourquois ?

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

-Bon ok si ca vous tient tellement à cœur que je vous réponde, je vais vous répondre : Parce que j'en avais envie.

-Ce n'est pas normal, d'avoir envie d'embrasser un homme lorsqu'on est fiancé à une femme.

-Ah bon moi je trouve ca normal, lorsqu'on est fiancé à une femme telle que Pansy et lorsqu'on a plus beau devant soi.

Harry rougit.

Draco se mit devant lui et mit une mèche des cheveux d'Harry derrière son oreille. Harry rougit encore plus. Draco sourit et caressa lentement la joue rougit d'Harry.

Draco se rapprocha de lui et lui dit doucement :

-Tu es très beau quand tu rougis.

Harry n'eu même pas le temps de dire a ou b que Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry et s'en alla, laissant un Harry complètement éberlué derrière lui.

° Mais il est pas bien le garçon. Mais ses lèvres sont tellement…hum…hum…. . °

Harry se frappa mentalement et se dit que se serait mieux d'aller rendre visite à Narcissa.

Pendant que Harry montait les escaliers pour aller voir Mme. Narcissa dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy :

-Et tu l'as encore embrassé ?

-Oui je te t'ai déjà dit ca au moins cinq fois Blaise.

-Oui mais c'est quand même dure à croire.

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu doutais des pouvoirs de séduction de Draco Malfoy ?

-Pffff… .

-Moi je te dis Blaise, il est complètement ensorcelé par mon charme.

-Pffff… .

-Dit Blaise ta perdu tout ce que t'avais comme vocabulaire ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es con ou quoi ? Tu ne fais que dire Pfff… .

-Oh lâche moi.

Et Blaise lui envoya avec un coussin sur le visage.

-Gamin.

Plus tard dans la soirée.

-Dit Ron tu sais qui c'est les personnes importantes pour le travail de Lucius Malfoy qui viennent dîner se soir ?

-Je n'en aie aucune idée. J'espère seulement que c'est pas encore beaucoup de ses pigeons qui viennent des fois et qui tombent sous charme de Lucius Malfoy. Il y en avait des fois qui vendaient des fois toute leur entreprise seulement pour voir Lucius Malfoy sourire une fois.

-C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire.

-Ca c'est tout à fait normal.

-Oui je crois aussi.

-Oui il est tellement coincé le pauvre.

Et ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire.

Encore un peu plus tard :

Ding Dong

-Harry Harry va ouvrir vite, ca doit être les gens.

-Oui j'y vais j'y vais, Molly.

Harry fit un sprint à travers tout le salon pour aller ouvrir la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il ouvrit en disant un bonjour.

-Bonjour, lui répondit un homme qui avait l'air assez gentil, avec des cheveux brun caramel et des yeux à la couleur noisette.

Derrière cet homme se trouvait un autre avec les cheveux bouclé longs jusqu'aux épaules et un sourire éclatant, les yeux brun foncé.

-Bonjour petit, lança-t-il à Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Harry se recoiffa convenablement en regardant cet homme bizarrement.

De l'autre côté de la pièce en pu voir Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy et Severus Rogue, tout les trois avec des sourires hypocrites sur le visage.

Lucius se rapprocha des deux hommes et dit :

-Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, mais quel plaisir de vous retrouvez, mais rentrez je vous en prie.

Celui qui était supposé être Sirius Black dit d'une voix menaçante :

-Oh évite nous ton baratin Malfoy on le connais, qu'est-ce que tu veux de nous pour nous avoir invité à dîner dans ton humble demeure ?

-Oui, dit l'autre, ce n'est pas par hasard que tu nous invite chez toi, que nous veux-tu autant en finir au plus vite.

-Oh mais tellement de soupçons, à quoi bon ? En dirait qu'un de vos anciens collègues de classe ne peux plus vous invité à dîner.

-Malfoy on a jamais étaient collègues, beaucoup moins amis. Alors que nous veux-tu nom d'un chien ?

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois Black. Cette fois se fut Severus Rogue qui parla.

-Toujours quand c'est à vous que je m'adresse.

-Bon, bon et si on aller dîner, c'est pour ca que vous êtes venus, sinon vous ne serez même pas venus.

-Certes, fit Remus et les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le manoir.

Harry suivait cette conversation bouche bée.

°Mais qui serait ces deux hommes pour parler ainsi au grand Lucius Malfoy ? ° Harry n'en savait rien tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il les appréciait déjà. Lucius sortit Harry de ses pensées en disant :

-Ferme la porte qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

-Bien M. Malfoy.

Harry ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller servir le dîner.

Fin de ce chapitre.

Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Enfin il y a sirius qui est apparu (Kiara qui saute d'un côté à l'autre en s'écriant youppi youppi) Faites pas gaffe je suis complètement accro à ce mec. Bon dîtes moi comment vous l'avez trouvé en me laissant une review. Vous savez comment faire. En tout cas mille excuses pour le retard que j'ai eu à poster ce chapitre.

Laisser une revieeeew. Hihi

Bisoux.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh putain, tu es Harry Potter

L'ange sauvage

Bonne lectureeee…hihi… .

Chapitre 7 : Oh putain tu es Harry…Harry Potter ?

Harry apporta le plateau remplis de nourriture et le déposa sur la table. Il devait attendre avec Ginny et Ron dans la salle à manger, où ils étaient en train de manger , au cas où ils avaient besoin de quelque chose pour qu'ils soient toujours là et qu'ils apportent la chose dont ils auront besoin. (Putain une phrase plus longue je n'ai pas trouvé, ai ai si ma prof de français le saurait…)

Sirius vit que les trois adolescents restaient là entrain de les regarder et ça l'énervait donc il dit :

-Hey vous trois venez vous asseoir et mangez avec nous. Il y a à manger ici pour au moins cinquante personnes.

Harry dit :

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Monsieur.

-Mais il n'y a pas de Monsieur qui tienne ici moi c'est Sirius et toi ?

-Moi c'est Harry.

-Et bien Harry, la rouquine et le rouquin venez donc vous asseoir.

-Non non monsieur on est très bien debout.

-Sirius t'es pas chez toi tu n'a pas le droit d'inviter qui tu veux à table.

-Mais Remus regardez les, je n'aime pas ça quand je mange et que les autres personnes me regardent. Et puis je suis sure que Malfoy ne serait pas contre. N'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

-Et bien… .

-Je vous assure on ne veut pas mangez on a déjà mangez et tout. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Mentit Harry

-Mais… .

-Sirius n'insiste pas.

-Bon très bien.

-Non mais il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais manger à table avec les serviteurs.

S'exclama ou plutôt aboya Pansy.

-Toi, coucher le chien !

-Sirius !

-Black je ne te permets pas de traiter ma futur belle-fille comme cela.

-Oh mais Malfoy avoue-le elle ressemble drôlement à un chien et puis je ne sais pas ce que ton fils fou avec elle, non mais c'est vrai quoi il est beau et tout, non mais au moins moi je l'avoue… .

Harry et Ron se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Sirius tais-toi !

-Oui mais Remus… .  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennes Sirius.

-Je savais très bien que Black était idiot mais de là à avoir besoin d'une mère adoptive pour qu'il sache se tenir ca sait de trop, mais enfin venant de Black plus rien ne m'étonnes.

-Toi tait toi Snivellus.

-Je ne te permets pas… .

-Bon peu importe, dit Lucius en changeant de conversation et en revenant dans le sujet de conversation tant désirer, alors qu'allez-vous faire de ses terres que vous avez en trop ?

-Je savais Malfoy que ce n'était pas par hasard que tu nous invites à dîner.

-Mais enfin Lupin je ne faisais que demander !

-Je ne te vendrais pas les terres des Potter. N'y pense même pas.

-Mais pourquoi donc ?

-Pardon, intervint Harry , vous avez bien dit Potter ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je…parce que… .

-Combien de Potter croyez-vous qu'il existe dans ce monde, Mr Potter ?

-Je…je… .

-Non vous êtes ici pour servir et non pas pour vous mettre entre la conversation de votre patron !

-Oui mais, je …peut-être… .

-Taisez-vous.

-Je ne te permets pas de traiter quelqu'un ainsi devant moi, Lucius. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait.

-Lupin ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça.

-Ouh la…là ca va chauffer, je le sens.

-Ta gueule espèce de clébard… .  
-Snivellus comment oses-tu, me traiter de …. .

-TAISEZ-VOUS. Crièrent Lucius et Remus en même temps.

Ils se défièrent un moment du regard et puis Remus dit :

-Je m'en vais, je t'ai assez vu.

Et en se levant pour s'en aller Remus renversa sans le vouloir un verre qui roula à travers la table pour aller s'écrouler par terre et pour se briser.

Harry se baissa pour attraper les déchets comme il avait la chemise un peu ouverte, lorsqu'il se baissa on pu voir le collier que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Collier qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Remus et il se mit à réfléchir : ° Ce ne serait pas…, non impossible, mais c'est très bien possible c'est le collier de Lily j'en suis sûre, celui-là qu'elle avait mis au tour du cou du petit Harry avant qu'elle et James nous quitte. Harry ? Il a bien dit qu'il s'appelait Harry ?

Oh ses yeux, il à les yeux de Lily et les cheveux indomptable de James, ce n'est pas possible ca ne peut pas être lui. Ou peut-être que… .°

-Excuse-moi comment tu t'appelle ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Remus.

-Vous me parlez à moi ?

-Oui. Je demandais comment tu t'appelles ?

Lucius qui voyait ou Remus voulait en venir dit :

-Non ca ne peut pas être lui, Lupin, ce garçon on l'a trouvé dans un couvent.

-Oui mais c'est très bien possible que ce soit lui.

Les autres ne comprenant rien regardaient Lucius et Remus tour à tour.

Sirius tapa sur le dos de Remus, pour qu'il le regarde et il demanda :

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez parce que là je ne suis pas vraiment.

Remus s'approcha d'Harry et dit :

-Tu permets ?

Harry le regarda incrédule mais fini par acquiser.

Remus sortit le médaillon de la chemise de Harry, et le montra à Sirius.

-Non, non Remus tu ne penses pas ce que je suis en train de penser, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant d'un côté je suis sûre de penser que tu pense la même chose que moi.

Severus roula des yeux et Harry s'exclama :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Sirius s'approcha d'Harry, pris son visage entre ses mains, l'examina et dit :

-Mon garçon comment t'appelles-tu déjà ?

-Mais…mais je suis Harry, Harry Potter.

-Oh putain tu es Harry…Harry Potter ? ( Cette même phrase on peut la trouver en haut dans le titre, oui ok bon je dégage… .) demanda Sirius.

-Pour la centième fois oui c'est moi, mais pourrais-je savoir… .

Il ne pu même pas finir sa phrase que Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'étouffa.

-Vous…vous m'étouffer.

-Oh je suis désolé.

-Oh tu leur ressemble tellement… . Je …je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé ici avec ses…ses gens. Je ne voulais pas je t'avais perdu de vu, je ne savais pas ou Lily t'avait laissé. Je te jure que je t'ai cherché partout mais rien, je ne t'avais jamais trouvé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Oh je suis tellement content.

Remus le prit à son tour dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux et Harry qui ne comprenait rien.

Remus lâcha sa prise et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Lucius.

-Toi, toi…tu savais qu'il était là depuis le début et tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Mais Lupin voyons je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Vous non plus vous ne l'avez pas reconnu lorsque vous êtes rentré. Il a fallu que tu vois se maudit médaillon pour que tu le reconnaisses.

-Stop…stop…stop, cria Harry, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que je suis sensé être et puis d'abord qui êtes vous ? demanda Harry en regardant Remus et Sirius.

Sirius s'approcha encore plus d'Harry et dit :

-Harry... je suis ton (père …Noooon… Star Wars je sais pas si vous connaissez mais j'ai pas pu résister j'ai du faire ça, hahaha…lol)…je suis ton parrain.

-Pardon ?

Fin de ce chapitre

Ok ok ne me tuez pas je sais qu'il est vachement court et tout mais j'ai tenu à le terminer içi…hihi…je suis méchante…hein ?hein ? Bon en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre. Oui ou non ? Vous savez comment ca marche, laissez une revieeeeeeeew….hihi…lol.

Bissoux a+


	8. Chapter8:C'est quoi encore cette blague?

L'ange sauvage

Chapitre 8 :C'est quoi encore cette blague ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui, je suis ton parrain. Je m'appelle Sirius Black et je suis celui que tes parents ont choisi pour que je devienne ton parrain.

-Ok, c'est quoi la blague ?

-Harry, dit Remus, assied-toi.

Harry obéit et s'assit devant Sirius.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler et regarda au tour de lui et dit :

-Euuhh…c'est pas que ça me dérange que vous me fixer tous comme ça…mais euh j'aimerais parler à mon filleul seul à seul, bien sûre Remus tu restes toi.

-Attendez, attendez, attendez si j'ai bien suivi, ca veut dire que Potter celui qui vient du couvent, le Saint quoi, est le fils des Potters ?

Demanda Draco.

-Oui.

-Et la preuve ?

-Tu permets… ?

-Oui.

Sirius prit le médaillon en forme de cœur du cou de Harry et l'ouvrit, il y avait les photos de Lily et James.

-Alors ? La voilà ta preuve, petit.

-D'abord je ne suis pas petit, mais ok je vous crois désormais.

-Et bien voilà. Pouvez-vous donc nous laissez seuls ?

-Oui, dit Lucius, on va dans l'autre salon.

-Ok !

Une fois tous les autres partis, tout les trois se fixèrent.

-Vous pouvez, m'expliquez ?

-Oui bien sûre… Il était une fois… .

-Sirius ! Laisse-moi parler.

-Ok si tu y tiens.

-Harry je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître complètement irréel, mais…j'aimerais que tu me crois.

-Je vous écoute.

-Bon très bien…, tout à commencé… .

-Moi je préférais il était une fois, mais bon… .

-Sirius… .

-Très bien, très bien Moony, continue.

-Donc je disais, tout a commencé, et Remus regarda bien Sirius en disant ces trois mots du genre : « C'est moi qui est toujours raison donc tu m'écoutes et tu fermes ta gueule. », donc tout a commencé, tes parents étaient des gens très riches et puissants. Certes riches et puissants mais gentils. Mais ton père pouvait être très gentil mais tout homme fait des erreurs et ton père James en faisait beaucoup mais la dernière erreur qu'il a faite se fut une erreur très grave, comme quoi personne n'est parfait.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Calme, tu veux entendre toute l'histoire oui ou non ?

-Oui oui.

-Ok bien donc je disais… . Il a fait une erreur.

-Laquelle ?

-Il a volé, volé un bien très cher à un homme encore plus riche que lui.

-Oui mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme…. C'était Tom Jedusor, intervint Sirius.

-Aussi connu par …. Voldemort.

-Quoi ? Voldemort ?

-Oui.

-Et après qu'a-t-il volé de si précieux à cet homme.

-Son calice.

-Son calice ?

-Oui, il a volé à Voldemort son calice.

-Et ben tout une histoire pour avoir volé un putain de calice pour boire et bas dis donc ce n'est pas une erreur tellement grave que ça, certes il a volé, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

-Non, non Harry tu as mal compris, un calice mais pas celui à qui tu penses… Ne connais tu pas les calices des vampires ?

-Quoi ce genre de calices ?

-Oui et ta mère était le calice de Voldemort.

Maintenant se fut à Harry d'éclater de rire.

-Drôle vraiment très drôle. Non la c'était de trop j'ai toujours su que cette famille était une famille de fous mais là, Harry reprit tout son sérieux, mais là j'ai deux gens devant moi qui sortent carrément d'un asile de fous, mais vous deux vous devez y retourner sa devient grave… sincèrement je crois que vous êtes pas bien de la tête.

Harry se leva et voulu sortir de la salle à manger, mais quelqu'un le retint par le bras se fut Sirius. Harry se retourna vers lui et lui dit d'une voix dangereuse :

-Lâchez-moi !

Sirius prit peur, non pas de sa voix mais de ses yeux, par la colère Harry eut les yeux rouges, sans s'en rendre compte. Harry sortit d'un pas précipité.

-Attend !

-Laisse le Sirius il finira par nous croire un jour ou l'autre.

-Moony as-tu vu ce que j'ai vu ?

-Oui je crois bien.

-Donc… .

-Oui Sirius je crois aussi que c'est le cas.

-Ok.

-Allons nous en, on a fait ce qu'on a pu quand il nous croira c'est lui qui viendra à nous.

-Je l'espère Remus, je l'espère.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la salle à manger et Lucius leur demanda :

-Que c'est-il passé avec le gamin ,il est sorti énervé de la dedans ?

- Ils ne nous a pas cru.

-C'est normal. Qui vous croiras ?

-Toi.

-Oui mais moi j'en suis un, c'est normal.

Sirius sortit de la maison suivit de près par Remus. Quand il eut fermé la porte derrière, la porte se rouvrit sur Lucius qui prit le bras de Remus. Sirius se retourna et dit :

-Que veux-tu encore ?

-J'aimerais parler à Lupin.

-Si c'est pour me parler encore de ses maudites terres… .

-Non c'est à propos d'autre chose.

-Ok, vas-y Sirius je te rejoins après.

Sirius partit.

-Que me veux-tu ?

Après s'être assuré que Sirius ne pourrait plus les voir. Il plaqua Remus contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remus surprit le repoussa violemment.

-Mais que fait-tu ?

-A ton avis.

-C'était supposé être fini notre relation.

-Tes lèvres m'ont manqués.

Et il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus. Remus cette fois-ci lui donna un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes et dit :

-Après ce que tu m'as fait, comment oses-tu reposer tes putains de lèvres sur les miennes. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot fini ? hein ? Vraiment Malfoy va te faire foutre.

Et se fut dans ses derniers mots que Remus s'éloigna du manoir Malfoy en laissant derrière lui un Lucius souffrant et se tenant euuuhh…le bijou de famille.

Après avoir fumé une vingtaine de bonnes cigarettes. Harry décida enfin d'aller se coucher.

Il rentra dans la chambre, Ron et Lee étaient déjà en train de dormir. Normal, il était 5 heures du matin à quoi bon se coucher encore, pensa-t-il, si je dois me réveiller à six heures du matin.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, pris le médaillon entre les mains, l'ouvrit et dit à haute voix :

-Qui êtes vous, bon sang ? Qui suis-je ?

-C'est dure, hein ?

-Lee ? Je t'es réveillé ?

-Non, je l'étais déjà. T'en fais pas.

-Tu disais ?

Lee se leva et s'installa à côté d'Harry. Harry pendant se temps pu découvrir le corps de Lee qui était seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir.

° Putain, qu'est-ca qu'il est bien foutu !°

-Elle te plait la vue ?

Harry rougit et baissa la tête de honte.

-C'est…c'est…euuh… .

Tout content des effets qu'il produisait sur Harry, Lee sourit d'un sourire éclatant.

-Donc…., hum je disais.. . C'est dure de ne plus avoir c'est parents, je veux dire on ne peut plus compter sur eux.

-T'es parents à toi aussi sont, enfin sont… .

-Morts ? Non mes parents se sont des enfoirés.

-Euuhh…

-C'est comme ca, j'étudiais et tout, je faisais de bonnes études, j'avais tout dans la vie, j'étais riche et tout. Un peu plus tard quand je suis allé au collège, j'ai découvert mon homosexualité, comme je disais tout à mes parents dans se temps. J'ai cru bon de leur dire que j'étais Gay.

Grosse erreur.

-Ils n'ont pas accepté ?

-Exact. Mais si sa n'aurait était que ca. Mais non mon père l'a appris et il m'a mis à la rue par des coups de pieds sans rien même pas mes vêtements. Je ne pouvais plus aller à l'école je n'avais plus d'argent. Et maintenant je suis ici en travaillant et gagnant ma vie.

-Putain je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place tout perdre d'un seul coup , comme ça et maintenant te retrouver ici, c'est quand même… .

-Je ne le regrette pas.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui , Dieu m'a mis dans se chemin pour que je te rencontre toi.

-Moi.

-Oui.

Harry rougit et rebaissa la tête. Lee le pris par le menton, le regarda dans les yeux, se pencha. Commença à se rapprocher petit à petit des lèvres d'Harry et tout à coup.

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et regardèrent l'horloge, 5 :30. ( aha, vous avez cru, hein, vous avez cru, hein ? Avouez que vous y avez cru ? hehe)

Un Ron tout endormi fit de sa voix ensommeillée :

-Keskisspass ? Kes vous foutez la tout les deux ? Debout à cet'heur'si ?

-Rien. Fit Harry en s'éloignant de Lee et en rougissant encore plus.

-Ah bon ?

Et Ron retomba comme une masse dans son lit.

-Je te signale que c'est l'heure de se lever.

-Oui oui j'arrive.

-Bon je vais prendre une douche. Dirent Lee et Harry en même temps. (C'est qu'ils ont des points en communs c'est deux là : ils se lavent ! Hahhaha Bon je m'éloigne là)

- Euuhh…, fit Harry, vas-y-toi en premier.

-Si tu veux on peut la prendre ensemble.

Harry rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

-C'est quoi ses perversités tôt le matin ?

-Ce n'était pas des perversités Ron je ne voulais que demandez à Harry s'il voulait prendre une douche avec moi, plus rien.

-Ouais, ouais et en se demande pourquoi hein ? Pervers !

-Pervers ? C'est toi ici le pervers Ron c'est toi qui pense tout de suite à ses choses, moi je ne pensais qu'à une simple douche plus rien.

-Ouais ouais c'est ca ! Alors allez la prendre cette douche.

-Non non c'est bon je reste ici, vas-y toi Lee j'irai après toi.

-Comme tu veux.

Lee soupira et fut prendre sa douche.

Ron dit :

-T'as eu chaud hein ?

-Quoi comment ?

-Je sais très bien que tu as des vues sur le blondinet, Malfoy Junior.

-Pourquoi tu dit ça ?

-Je vous ait vu vous embrassez dehors quand tu étais en train de fumer.

-Oh ce … .

-Tu sais Harry, Lee est un mec fantastique. Malfoy pas. Lee ne vas pas se marier, Malfoy si.

Tu sais Harry c'est pas pour te vexer, mais se que ce gars veut de toi ce n'est rien de bien, ca fait maintenant deux ans que je travaille ici, je connais ses gens par cœur. Ils n'ont pas de cœur, aucun. Lee si. Mais si tu veux mon avis, laisse tomber Malfoy. Tu sais Harry il faut être réaliste , on est pas dans cendrillon.

-Tu…tu as sûrement raison.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir raison. Mais pourtant c'est vrai.

-Oui.

Dans la chambre de Narcissa pour le dîner :

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry, tu ne me sembles pas très bien ?

-ce n'est rien Mme. Malfoy.

-Je t'ai déjà dit pour m'appeler Narcissa.

-Très bien M … Narcissa.

Elle sourit et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit en soupirant.

-Mon mari m'a dit que hier soir tu as fait la rencontre de deux personnes.

-Non j'ai fait la rencontre de deux fous.

-Harry raconte moi ce qui c'est passé.

Non pouvant plus Harry dit tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. A la fin de son récit, il attendait qu'elle rigole, mais elle resta très sérieuse.

-Vous ne croyais pas à ses deux fous tout de même ?

-… .

-Hein ?

-Harry la bibliothèque de mon mari, le soir. Il a beaucoup de livre, va y jeter un petit coup d'œil surtout dans le plus gros, le plus vieux, le plus poussiéreux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Narcissa leva la manche de sa robe. Harry fronça les sourcils, c'était une marque, une espèce de tatouage, un serpent et une tête de mort.

-Tu peux disposer désormais.

Harry se leva silencieux et atteignit la porte, l'ouvrit. Et il entendit Narcissa encore lui dire :

-Le soir, d'habitude mon mari sort à dix heures de sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Sans plus rien dire Harry sortit.

10 :30 devant la bibliothèque de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement. Il rentra avec la pointe des pieds.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que des livres. Il chercha un gros, un vieux et un poussiéreux.

Il le trouva, il faut dire qu'on ne pouvait pas le rater celui-là. Il le prit, il était vert, il souffla dessus pour voir le titre et pour que la poussière dégage.

Mythes et légendes, tel était le titre du livre.

° Mythes et légendes, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me faire voir ici ? °

Harry chercha ce qu'il devait chercher, la marque avec la tête de mort. Il chercha et il tourna les pages et il chercha et il retourna les pages. Jusqu'à ce que, miracle, il l'a trouve, la marque était dessinée en grand sur une page déjà brune et sèche avec le temps et sur l'autre page il y avait écrit les explications. Harry se mit à lire :

-La marque des ténèbres, la marque des vampires, la marque d'un seul vampire. La légende dit qu'il eu une fois un vampire, un vampire tellement ignoble et cruel que peut de gens arrivé à prononcer son nom, non pas son vrai nom mais le nom qu'il a choisi, le nom qu'il voulait qui fasse peur à n'importe quel personne qui le prononçait et qui y pensait. La légende dit que cet homme tuer des gens pauvres, de couleurs de peau, des gens qui croyait en un quelconque dieu. Il les tue dans d'horrible souffrance que nul être au monde ne voulait connaître. Beaucoup de gens confondait cet homme avec le comte Dracula, mais cet homme n'est pas Dracula mais un être beaucoup pire, beaucoup plus horrible. Ce vampire avait un calice, une femme d'une beauté époustouflante. La légende raconte que ce vampire eu des sbires à qui il mit la marque des ténèbres. Ces sbires faisait tout ce qu'il voulait, donc fut un temps ou des femmes, des hommes et des enfants criaient de douleurs dans l'atrocité dans laquelle ils vivaient. Personne, personne d'après la légende ne pu tuer cet homme, à pars un petit être, un petit être de seulement un an. L'enfant du calice de ce vampire et d'un homme qu'elle aimait avec qui elle s'est enfuit. Fou de rage le vampire jeta un sort sur cet enfant, un sort que personne ne pu défaire, un sort qui signifiait la mort de cet enfant et la tristesse, le malheur de ses parents. Lorsque cet enfant fut âgé d'un an. Le vampire et ses quelques sbires trouvèrent ou se trouvait son calice. Tuant d'abord le père, il voulu s'en prendre à la mère, son calice. Celle-ci s'enfuit et mit l'enfant devant la porte de dieu. Mais ce vampire, à qui ses sbires traitaient de maitre. Trouva la femme entrain de déposer le seul enfant qu'elle avait devant la porte de dieu. Pour protéger son enfant, elle mourut par amour. Arrivé au tour de l'enfant ce vampire ne pu le tuer, ni même le toucher. L'enfant ayant une force, que certains appellent magique, d'autres imaginaire et d'autre encore une force d'amour. Cet enfant le tua. La seule marque qu'il laissa à l'enfant ce fut une cicatrise et pas n'importe laquelle une cicatrise en éclair, marqué sur son front. Et se fut ainsi dans cette nuit de tempête et d'orage que l'enfant tua le vampire…. Mais bien sûre ceci n'ai qu'une légende… .

Bouleversé Harry toucha son front et y rencontra la cicatrise.

-Bordel, c'est quoi encore cette blague ? Ce n'est pas possible ce n'est qu'une légende.

- Que faites-vous ici.

Harry sursauta et regarda l'homme qui le dérangeait, cet homme ne fut autre que Severus Rogue.

-J'attends une réponse monsieur Potter que faites vous ici ?

° Oups. ° fut la seule pensé d'Harry.

A suivre…. .

Et vous avez trouvé comment ? Hein ? Hein ? Ca choque hein ? J'ai fait d'une histoire banale à la cendrillon une histoire de vampires, hahahaha, bon ok je déconne. Je tiens à remercier à tous mes lecteurs qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour m'encourager à continuer. J'espère que je ne les décevrais pas trop en changeant comme ca à une histoire de vampires. Pour les fans de Dray, il sera plus présent dans le prochain chapitre je vous le promets. Sinon laissez moi des reviews pour savoir comment vous la trouvée. Mercccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Vous êtes des anges…hihh.

Bissoux


	9. Chapter 9: Le premier pas!

L'ange sauvage

Chapitre : 9 Le premier pas.

-Monsieur Potter quand je vous pose une question, j'exige une réponse. Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici. Alors que faites vous ici ?

-Euh…et bien…je…je…en fait…je… .

-Vous voulez peut-être que j'appelle Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Inutile Severus je suis là.

-Lucius… .

-J'arrengerai ça avec Monsieur Potter, fit il en le regardant dangereusement dans les yeux, va te coucher toi, Severus.

-Très bien. Je te laisse régler ça, Lucius.

Severus sortit de la pièce. Lucius s'approcha d'Harry lui prit le livre des mains et lit ce qu'il était entrain de lire.

-C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes venu dans MON bureau au beau milieu de la nuit? Pour venir voir si tout ça était vrai ? La parole de votre parrain ne vous suffit pas ? Il a fallu que vous veniez satisfaire votre curiosité au beau milieu de la nuit, dans Mon bureau. Je comprends que vous puissiez douter de la parole de votre parrain après tout, Black des fois se comporte comme un gamin. Mais si vous m'auriez demander de venir ici je vous aurez peut-être laissez venir, mais entrez ici comme un voleur, ne me plait pas de tout, donc je crois que… .

-Lucius… !

-Narcissa !

° Quoi ? Encore elle ? Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit toujours là au bon moment ? Elle a un sixième sens pour ça ou quoi ?°

-Lucius c'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir ici pour, comme tu le dit si bien, pour satisfaire ça curiosité.

-Narcissa c'est mon bureau tu n'a pas le droit de faire venir ici des domestiques.

-Lucius écoute… .

-Non je crois que je t'ai déjà assez écouté Narcissa.

-Lucius je voulais juste l'aider.

-Et bien tu voulais mal, Narcissa. Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux sous prétexte que tu vas m… . Lucuis s'arrêta en voyant la phrase qu'il voulait sortir.

-Sous prétexte que je vais mourir, tu peux le dire Lucius.

-Narcissa…je…très bien Potter en laisse tomber ce petit incident, mais que ca ne se reproduise plus. La prochaine fois que vous voulez vérifiez ce genre de choses vous me le demandez. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bien vous pouvez disposer. Et si vous voulez bien raccompagner ma femme jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Très bien Monsieur.

-Bien.

Harry sortit en prenant la main de Narcissa pour la serrer fort contre la sienne. Narcissa lui sourit et ils sortirent. Lucius déposa le livre où il se trouvait et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil derrière son bureau. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira, soupire qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et rentrer.

-Père je peux ?

-Oui bien sur.

Draco rentra et s'assit en face de son père qui le regarda d'un air fatigué.

-Fils que fait tu encore debout à cette heure ci ?

-Je suis sortit.

-Encore entrain de tromper ta future femme.

C'était plus tôt une affirmation qu'une question.

-Père…c'est à propos de ma futur femme que je voulais vous parlez.

-Draco …tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai déjà dit.

-Oui, mais ne peut-on pas être différent pour une fois ? Regardez-vous et mère vous ne vous aimez pas de tout et vous, vous souffrez pour un homme qui croit que vous ne l'aimez pas.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

-Je suis au courant pour vous et Lupin, pour votre passé.

-Comme tu le dit si bien… le passé…Draco…le passé n'est pas le présent ni le future, tu comprends ? Il faut oublier le passé et pensé à l'avenir, à ton avenir. Comment crois-tu que je suis arrivé où je suis, hein Draco ? Comment crois tu que j'ai fait tout ça ? Comment crois-tu… .

-Père mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Mais a quoi bon ? L'amour n'importe pas, l'amour n'existe pas et puis tu sais que j'ai fait tout ca pour nous. Je me suis marié avec ta mère pour toi.

-Je le sais père, mais… .

-Non Draco si tu veux réussir dans ta vie le mieux ce serait que tu te mari avec Parkinson.

Dit-il en levant la voix.

-Mais père… j'ai assez d'argent pour toute ma vie, l'argent n'ai pas tout dans la vie.

-Mais sans l'argent tu n'es rien Draco, rien.

Draco se leva de sa chaise et s'exclama :

-Je ne veux pas souffrir comme vous.

-Mais je ne souffre pas.

-Mais bien sûre. Ca ne se voit pas dans vos yeux parce que vous cachez bien votre jeu, mais moi je vous connais bien, père. Et je sais que vous souffrez, chaque jour qui passe vous avez envie d'être à côté de lui. Chaque jour qui passe…vous l'aimez encore plus.

-SUFFIT. Draco sort de ce bureau je n'ai plus envie d'écouter tes stupidités. Et que je ne t'entende pus dire de telles sottises.

Cria Lucius en se levant à son tour de son fauteuil.

-Très bien père.

Draco sortit de la pièce, tête baissé et en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui.

Lucius se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, ouvrit son petit tiroir qu'il ouvrit avec une petite clef. Et en sortit une photo qu'il regarda longuement. Sur la photo il y avait un homme aux yeux et cheveux couleurs caramel qui souriait de toutes ses dents et de qui les yeux brillaient étrangement. Un brille qui se perdit des années auparavant et qui ne s'alluma plus. Sur le visage de l'homme qui regardait cette photo en put voir une seule et unique larme qui attendait il y a bien d'années pour couler, couler de sa joue pour aller atterrir sur la photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Remus… .

Se fut la dernière chose que Lucius prononça avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin.

Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait lu hier. °Serait-il possible que moi je sois…non impossible ce n'est qu'une légende Harry, ce n'est qu'une légende. Mais pourtant Narcissa ne m'aurait pas fait lire ce livre seulement pour le plaisir. Ce qu'il y à écrit doit sûrement être vrai. Et après tout la marque sur son bras c'était la même qui y avait dessiné dans le livre… Aaargh je ne sais plus quoi pensé… . Non non non non je pense de trop, oui c'est ça.°

-HARRY ? Heho la terre appelle la lune est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends ?

Fit Ron en faisant des signes avec les mains devant la tête ensommeillé d'Harry. Harry secoua la tête et dit.

-Euh…oui oui je vous reçois cinq sur cinq.

-Ouais c'est ça oui j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu me reçois à un sur cinq et même moins, je ne sais pas peut-être zéro virgule cinq sur cinq.

-Oh Ron, ta gueule. Tu fais chier le monde.

-Lee !

-Euuh… Pardon Madame Weasley.

-Un de ses jours je m'amuserais à couper la langue de tout ses gens qui n'ont plus aucun respect.

Ron éclata de rire en pointant Lee du doigt qui s'était mis les mains sur la bouche à fin qu'on laisse sa langue tranquille. Mais le rire de Ron se fana immédiatement lorsque sa mère lui dit très sérieusement.

-Et toi tu seras le premier.

Moly et Harry éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air choqués que les deux autres avaient.

-Et bien, et bien il y a du mouvement ce matin.

Ca c'était la voix d'Arthur Weasley qui venait de rentrer avec sa fille dans la cuisine ou les autres prenaient le déjeuner.

-Manges quelque chose Harry.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, Mme.Weasley.

-Mais tu dois manger quelque chose si tu veux tenir debout toute la journée.

-Bonjour.

-Oh bonjour Monsieur Malfoy je ne savais pas que vous alliez vous réveillez tellement tôt, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas encore mis la table.

-Ca ne fait rien. Draco dépêche-toi.

-C'es bon, c'est bon, j'arrive.

Draco rentra dans la cuisine avec un visage ensommeillé et entrain de baillé.

-Maudit travail.

-Arrête de maudire le travail et dépêche-toi de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Oui, oui.

-Vous voulez que je vous servent deux tasses de café ? demanda Molly à Draco et son père.

Les autres deux en préparant leurs tartines aqcuisèrent. Ils engloutirent les tartines et coururent vers la porte de sortie. Molly se retourna vers eux :

-Et le café ?

-On a pas le temps.

Elle secoua la tête exaspéré.

Plus tard dans la journée.

-Mme… .

-Narcissa.

-Très bien,… Narcissa je voulais vous demandez si tout ce que j'ai lu hier soir, si tout ça dépasse d'une simple légende ?

-A ton avis ?

-Je…je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas réel.

-Ca n'a peut-être pas l'air réel mais ça l'est.

-… .

-Tu sais Harry, Sirius c'est vraiment ton parrain. Et tout ce que lui et Remus est la pure vérité.

-Mais alors si c'est vrai ca veut dire que vous vous êtes un…un vampire, Puisque vous avez la marque des ténèbres. Ca veut dire que vous avez servi l'homme qui a tué mes parents et que avez tué des innocents. Si tu ça c'est vrai, alors vous êtes …un…un monstre.

-…

-Répondez-moi est-ce que vous avez oui ou non tué des innocents ?

Narciisa baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas pour au tant. Des larmes de rages coulèrent des yeux d'Harry et ils e mit à crier.

-PEUT-ETRE QUE VOUS AVEZ MEME AIDER CET HOMME A TUER MES PARENTS. SI TOUT CE QUE J'AI LU EST VRAI ET QUE VOUS ETES VRAIMENT CELLE QUE JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE PENSER. ALORS…ALORS…ALORS ALLEZ BRULER EN ENFER.

Harry se calma et se mit à parler plus bas.

-Avez-vous oui ou non aidez ce Voldemort à tuer mes parents ?

-… .

-Répondez !

-Harry…quand… .

-Je m'en fou, je veux juste que vous me répondez par oui ou par non.

-… oui.

Harry mis les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri et tomba à genou. Les larmes coulant de se yeux pour aller atterrir sur ses genoux. Narcissa se leva de la chaise et s'agenouilla devant Harry. Elle voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle fut envoyé vers l'autre côté du mur par une espèce d'aura magique très puissante qui sortait du corps d'Harry. Harry se leva rageant et cria :

-MOI J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN VOUS. MAIS MAINTENANT C'EST FINI VOUS N'ETES PLUS RIEN A MES YEUX, J'AURAIS DU VOUS TUER LA PREMIERE FOIS QUE JE VOUS AI VU. MAIS JE NE LE FERAIS PAS, PARCE QUE DIEU C'EST CHARGER DE LE FAIRE A MA PLACE.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? C'est quoi tout ses cris ? Mère.

Draco couru au chevet de sa mère qui pleurait par terre. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et cria :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? Hein ?

Harry ne pris pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la chambre de Narcissa en courant et au passage il bouscule Severus et Lucius qui étaient venu voir qu'est-ce qui ce passait.

Harry courras jusqu'à sa chambre et se mit à jeter ses vêtements dans sa valise sans prendre la peine de les plier. Les larmes de rage couraient tout au long de ses joues. Il sentit deux bras l'encerclait par derrière. Il arrêta de bouger, il connaissait bien se parfum, oh oui il le connaissait, le doux parfum Jean-Paul Gaultier pour homme rentra dans ses narines.

- Que me voulait-vous ?

-Je voulais te consoler j'ai vu que tu pleurais, donc j'ai pensé que… .

-Pourquoi ne pas consoler votre mère, elle aussi elle pleure si je m'en souviens bien.

-Oui mais je l'ai déjà fait et elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé.

Draco lâcha Harry et se mit en face de lui, il prit sa valise la mit par terre et s'assit sur le petit lit. Il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir. Ce qu'Harry fit, ne résistant pas à ses beaux yeux couleur océan.

-Tu sais Harry, on n'est pas ce que tu penses qu'on est.

-Jusqu'à maintenant les faits qui se sont présenté à mes yeux confirme très bien ce que je pense de vous.

-Avec le temps, les gens changent.

-Pas des gens comme vous, non. Quand on tue on oublie pas qu'on a tué donc on ne change pas.

-Quand on aime des fois on n'oublie pas la personne qu'on aime et pourtant on change.

-Ne comparez pas tuer à aimer ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Certes. Mais ma mère n'a pas tué. Elle a vu tué mais elle n'a pas tué.

-Ou est la différence, tuer et ne rein faire en voyant quelqu'un se faire tuer pour moi c'est la même chose.

-Ecoute…ma mère est désolée.

-Être désolé ne suffit pas.

-Je sais, mais cela n'empêche qu'elle sait l'erreur qu'elle a commise et qu'elle est désolée.

Harry baissa la tête. Draco lui pris le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Quand tu ne savais encore rien de son passé tu ne l'a pas jugé, tu as simplement était là. Pourquoi ne pas oublier le passé ? Et penser au présent ?

-Pas quand on est orphelin et qu'on vit sous le toit des meurtriers de ses parents.

-Non, non, non, nous on es pas des meurtriers, on a pas tuer, en tout cas pas… .

-On ? Ca veut dire que vous aussi, vous aussi vous êtes un vampire ? Un sbire de ce Voldemort ?

-Oui et non, je ne l'ai pas connu en tout cas pas que je m'en souvienne. Mais lorsque je suis né, Voldemort à tout de suite voulu me marquer comme sien donc il m'a fait la marque. Mais je n'ai jamais pu le servir car tu l'as tué lorsque j'avais deux ans, donc … voilà quoi.

Harry ne dit rien et un long silence pesant se fit dans la pièce. Draco reprit son menton et refit en sorte à ce qu'Harry le regarde dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha de lui. Beaucoup trop près, pensa Harry.

-Et je t'en remercie.

-De…de… de quoi ? Bégaya Harry, qui était très gêné face à se tel rapprochement.

-De nous avoir débarrassés de lui.

-Oh…

-Pour ai-je te remercier comme il se doit ?

-Je… .

Et sans entendre le reste de sa réponse Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Un baiser bref, mais un baiser tout de même, ce qui fit Harry rougir.

-Tu es beau quand tu rougis.

Et cette phrase fit rougir Harry encore plus. Draco se leva se dirigea vers la porte… .

° Oh non, non je ne veut pas qu'il parte, non il sent bon, non. Il était tellement bien ici…°

Harry ne pu finir le reste de ses pensées qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer. Il regarda, et vit Draco la fermer à clef.

°Il n'est pas parti, youppiiiiiiiiii, non non attend, mais pourquoi ferme-t-il la porte ? °

Darco se rapprocha de lui le coucha sur le lit et se coucha sur lui. Harry se laissa faire comme un robot, trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit. Draco se mit donc à califourchon sur lui et se baissa pour embrasser brièvement les lèvres d'Harry. Il regarda Harry et repris ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans un baiser passionné et fougueux. En l'embrassant il déboutonna la chemise d'Harry. Il lâcha les douces lèvres d'Harry pour aller à la découverte de son torse.

Harry l'arrêta et bégaya :

-Euuh…je… .

Draco eut un petit sourire et dit :

-C'est ta première fois ? Ne t'inquiète pas j'irai doucement.

…

Fin de ce chapitre.

Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais bon… c'est des trucs qui arrivent dans la vie. Dites le moi si vous avez aimé ou pas donc laisser moi une reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeewwwwww si vou plééééééééééé. Ce serait super mais vraiment super sympa. Merciiiiiiiiiii.

Ah oui, avant que je n'oubli essayez de ne pas me tuez pour cette fin.

Euuuhh…et encore ne faite pas gaffe aux fautes je l'ai pas relu, j'étais bien trop pressé de la publier.


	10. Chapter 10: Tarte à le crème

L'ange sauvage

Chapitre 10 : Tarte à la crème… .

Elle entendit claquer la porte derrière elle et dit tout bas :

-Je découvrirai ce qui se passe dans cette maison, j'en ferai mon affaire.

Et Ginny éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

Le lendemain au déjeuner.

-Harry mange un peu.

-Non je n'est pas très faim.

- Hier soir tu n'a pas non plus manger. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais moi je n'arrive pas à ne pas avoir faim.

Harry sourit et se remémora de ce qui c'est passé le jour antérieure.

Flashback

Draco eut un petit sourire et dit :

-C'est ta première fois ? Ne t'en fais pas, j'irai doucement.

Et Draco continua donc à faire des baisers papillons sur tout le torse d'Harry. Harry l'arrêta et murmura :

-En fait c'est que je ne suis pas encore… près…pour…pour…ça.

-Mais tu en as aussi envie… .

Dit Draco en regardant la bosse qui se formait dans les pantalons d'Harry, au niveau de son entre jambes.

Harry rougit furieusement. Tout en ayant un sourcil relevé Draco regardait toujours la bosse au niveau…à ce niveau là quoi, et se mit à penser :

° Putain, il en a une plus grande que moi ou quoi, bordel… °

Les pensées de Draco furent interrompues par les toquements de porte et des cris de :

-HARRY, HARRY c'est moi Ginny ouvre moi la porte je sais que tu es là.

Harry poussa Draco et se leva tout en boutonnant sa chemise. Il regarda Draco pour vor si celui-ci était arrangé et ouvrit la porte.

-Ah enfin… Monsieur Malfoy ? Que… ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? La coupa Harry.

-Ce…ce…c'était pour, dit elle tout en regardant Draco méfiante, c'était pour que tu viennes dîner.

-Ah et bon ben j'y vais.

Harry sortit Draco suivit tout en lançant un ' Quoi ?' à Ginny qui le regarda toujours. Draco ferma la porte dérrière lui.

(Ce qui c'est passer après se trouve tout en haut au début du texte, pour ce qui n'aurait pas compris)

Fin du Flashback

-Hey ho… tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais Lee il est encore dans les nuages… .

-Que veut-tu que j'y fasse ?

-Quoi ? Ou ? Comment ?

-Ah enfin tu réagis, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as ces derniers temps mais tu es souvent dans les nuages.

-Ah bon ?

-Ok laisse tomber, dit Ron, continu à dormir debout si tu veux.

-Les garçons il est temps pour vous de commencer à travailler. Dit Molly, toi Ron va servir le petit déjeuner .Ginny il fait un jour ensoleillé donc commence déjà par nettoyer toutes les fenêtres du salon, ton frère ira t'aider tout à l'heure. Et toi Harry … et bien toi va apporter ce plateau à Madame Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non je veux pas.

-Mais enfin Harry… Je sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir Monsieur Malfoy me l'a dit et j'en suis désolé… .

-Alors ? Vous étiez aussi au courant ?

Molly regarda au tour d'elle et dit :

-Allez, au travail vous autres.

Et tout le petit monde se leva pour aller se mettre au travail.

Molly reregarda Harry et dit :

-Je n'étais pas au courant que tes parents étaient les Potters, mais je savais à propos des Malfoys qu'ils étaient … enfin qu'ils étaient des…des…vampires. Murmura-t-elle le dernier mot à fin que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

-Je…arrgh…ce n'est pas possible. Les vampires, les sorcières et les petits lutins bleus à chapeau pointu vert ça n'existe PAS. (Faites aux petits lutins c'est une petite connerie de ma part.)

-Mais…mais… .

-NON, j'en ai marre de cette maison, pourquoi diable j'y ai mis les pieds ? Hein ? Pourquoi mon Dieu ?

-Harry… .

-Non ma mère n'est pas un calice et il n'y a pas de Voldemort… .

-Brrr…ne dit pas ce nom maudit.

-Maudit ? MAUDIT ? Moi je croyais que vous étiez la seule qui a un peu de bon sens dans cette putain maison mais à mon avis vous êtes tous atteint du syndrome de la stupidité totale. (Encore une petite connerie de ma part…lol) Non mais ca va pas, j'ai lu dans le livre que tout ça c'est une légende, UNE LEGENDE. Vous êtes fous ma parole…. .

Harry inspira et expira profondément pour se calmer et dit d'une voix calme :

-Bon ca suffit je me casse d'ici. °Mais d'un autre côté il y a le beau blond qui au passage va se marier… arrgh ce n'est pas le moment Harry, ce n'est pas le moment.°

Et il sortit à grande enjambées de la cuisine ou il laissa une Molly bouche bée. Harry ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, pour y trouver Ron et Lee qui se mirent à travers de son chemin. Ron regarda Lee et vice versa, après ils regardèrent Harry et demandèrent d'une même voix :

-Des Vampires ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Ils secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite.

°Et ben ça alors il y a des gens normales dans cette baraque ?°

Voyant les regards perçants que les autres deux lui lançaient. Harry soupira et dit :

-Venez on va en haut, je vous raconte.

-Nooooon ?

-Si si, je t'assure Blaise, le Saint était là couché sous moi et s'il n'y aurait pas eu cette…cette…cette rouquine je l'aurais dépuceler le petit Saint Potter.

-Arrête… .

-Arrête avec tes questions stupides, si j'étais toi je me dépêcherai plutôt de trouver un plan pour draguer le frère à la rouquine, qui veut dire le rouquin euuh…qui veut dire Weasley Junior…

-C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris.

-Et bien tu vois, commence… .

Blaise se laissa tomber sur le canapé de Draco dans son salon privé qui se trouve à côté de sa chambre et dit :

-Bon, changeons de sujet. Tu m'avais dit que Saint Potter était en fait le fils des Potter qui veut dire qu'il est celui qui à l'âge d'un an à tuer le maitre… euh…désolé à force d'entendre toujours mon père appeler Voldemort comme ça je m'y suis habituer.

-Ca va, ne t'en fait pas, après tout on aurait du le servir.

-On aurait du, tu l'as bien dit. Parce que désormais on ne doit plus rien grâce au Saint. La prochaine fois que je le vois, rappelle moi de l'embrasser pour le remercier.

-Mais tu disjoncte mon petit, je croyais que c'était moi qui devait le mettre dans son lit.

-Faux. Tu devais le dépuceler et non pas le mettre dans TON lit.

-Putain t'es con. Tu m'as bien compris.

-Mais oui je blague.

-T'es blague son stupide. Dit Draco en soupirant.

-Mais non.

-Si si.

-Non non.

-Si si.

-No… .

-Stop bon ca suffit.

-… .

-… .

-En fait si on va voir ce mec c'est un héros, c'est NOTRE héros. Harry Potter qui travaille pour toi comme homme de ménage c'est THE survivant.

-Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Dit Draco en baillant. (Vachement intéressé le gars …)

-Allez un peu de motivation… .

- Va-te ….

-Quand tu veux… .

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire.

-Si tu allais dire Va te faire foutre.

-C'est la que tu as tout faux mon cher ami. J'allais te dire va te faire enculé.

-Ca va donner au même. C'est quand tu veux.

-C'est que t'es un porc Blaise… .

-Dacochoupinetchouchou… .

-Nooooooon, Gémit Draco, tout mais pas elle. Mon Dieu laisser tomber sur moi une météorite là maintenant tout de suite, n'importe quoi, mais je vous en supplie, pas elle.

Blaise ricana.

-Toi ta gueule.

Draco se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte à sa chère et tendre fiancée.

-Que me veux-tu Pansy ? dit-il en soupirant.

-Rien. Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais venir me rejoindre tout à l'heure pour prendre le thé, il y a Millicent et Sophie qui vienne le prendre et… .

-Oui c'est ça vas-y, casse-toi.

Dit Draco en poussant Pansy en dehors du Salon et en lui claquant la porte au nez.

-Putain Draco t'a fait un peu fort là et puis c'était juste un putain de thé.

-Mais moi je m'en bas les couilles de son putain de thé qu'elle aille se mettre où je le pense le putain de thé et puis tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais entendre toute l'après-midi cette chienne et ses deux pimbêche quand même. En plus je n'aime même pas le thé, si elle serait vraiment une épouse digne de moi, elle le saurait ça, non ?

(Désolé pour cette phrase vulgaire, j'espère que ça ne choque personne là.)

-Oui, enfin…bon.

-Je vais me coucher un peu, je suis crevé.

Pansy sentit la porte qui claquait, juste frôler son nez. Elle se tenait les poings et fit tout son possible pour ne pas lancer un coup de poing contre la porte. Elle se mit à parler tout bas et toute seule :

-Je sais pourquoi tu me traite comme ça Draco. Depuis que ce Potter est apparu dans nos vies tout chamboule. Comme si j'aurais oublié ses images dégelasses et à vomir dedans.

Flashback

-Pansy ? Pansy ?

-Oui Narcissa que voulez-vous ?

-Tu serais bien aimable si tu irais voir en bas si Harry est déjà arrivé.

° Pfff…bon sang pourquoi c'est moi qui doit aller retrouver ce Potter. Je ne suis pourtant pas femme de ménage ici. Mais bon faisons lui un petit plaisir après tout je dois bien plaire à ma future belle-mère.°

Pansy descendit les escaliers, jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le grand salon et n'y vit personne. Elle entendit des voix venant de la porte de derrière ou d'habitude tout le monde aller fumer. Elle vit Blaise rentrer par cette porte et elle se cacha vite fait derrière un mur. Elle attendit qu'il parte. Et se dirigea vers la dite porte, là ou ils fumaient, curieuse par nature, elle voulu voir avec qui il parlait. Comme la porte était blanche et avait quatre carreaux transparents au milieu, elle se mit à espionner par les carreaux et y vit Draco et Harry. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit :

-Ah bon moi je trouve ça normal, lorsqu'on est fiancé à une femme tel que Pansy et lorqu'on a plus beau devant soi.

Pansy poussa un petit cri strident (que personne n'entendit bien-sûre, je me demande comment d'ailleurs…hum…enfin bref) et vit Harry rougir subitement au compliment du beau blond. Elle vit la main de Draco se rapprocher du visage d'Harry et lui mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de celui-ci. Elle entendit :

-Tu es beau quand tu rougis.

Et après se fut l'horreur pour Pansy, elle vit SON Draco poser les lèvres, sur les lèvres d'Harry Potter. Elle mit les mains devant sa bouche pour empêcher un cri. Elle se décala de la porte car Draco allait rentrer et se cacha derrière un mur. Elle se laissa tomber par terre dégouter. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dégelasse que Draco embrasse un domestique ou bien qu'il embrasse CE domestique ou bien encore ce qu'elle a trouvé le plus dégoutant que SON Draco embrasse un HOMME.

(Pour ceux qui ne se rappelle plus de cet partie c'est chapitre 6, vu sous un autre angle.)

Fin du Flashback

-Tu me payeras sa Potter, je te le promet.

Draco ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Cinq minutes après Blaise regardait Draco couchait sur son lit en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à califourchon sur Draco. Draco ouvrit les yeux et d'un geste, on ne sait pas trop bien comment, c'est Draco qui était à califourchon sur Blaise en lui tenant les poignets au dessus de sa tête.

-Tsss, tsss, tsss, dit-il en secouant la tête, après toutes ses années, tu devrais le savoir, c'est MOI et MOI SEUL, qui ai le dessus.

Après cette phrase Draco pris les lèvres de Blaise pour l'embrasser, un baiser auquel Blaise répondit bien évidemment. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour sentir leur excitation montait. Draco ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et sortit sa verge, il livra Blaise de son pantalon et son boxeur. Il retourna Blaise de façon à avoir accès à l'intimité de celui-ci et le pénétra sauvagement. Draco commença à faire des va et viens brutaux et violents, aux quels Blaise ne se plaignit pas. Blaise savait que Draco avait besoin de ça pour oublier tout ce qu'il endure et avait enduré. Pour oublier souffrance et douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui et qu'il essayait d'oublier durant ce court moment très…hum…sexuel et hum…violent, (flip de l'auteur.), sans amour et sans aucune tendresse. Blaise ne s'en plaignit pourtant pas, il ne ressentait rien pour Draco. Ils étaient juste meilleurs amis et l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre était juste de l'amitié. Mais ils avaient besoin de ça pour se sentir vivants.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha,… .

Ca faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'Harry regardait ennuyé, Lee et Ron se marrai comme des tarés, après l'histoire qu'il leur à raconter.

Ron sécha un larme qui se versait, tellement il rigolait.

-Harry…ha ha ha …hum désolé…non mais celle-là elle était vraiment bonne.

-Oui, oui, j'ai failli y croire tellement tu avais l'air sérieux en disant ça.

-Et ma mère fait aussi partie de ce plan plus qu'hilarant ? Non parce que là je croyais vraiment que… que…hahahah…des vampires…hahaha…vraiment très drôle.

Après vingt minutes d'attente Harry vit qu'ils s'étaient plus au moins calmés et dit :

-Apparemment vous ne me croyez pas et moi je ne les croient pas non plus, donc comme personne ne croit personne, je vais faire ce que je faisais tout à l'heure, je me casse.

-Hey Harry le prend pas comme ça, on ne voulait pas te vexer en ne pas te croyant c'est juste que…c'est tellement incroyable qu'on ne croit pas, mais si tu y tiens tellement, je te crois. Je sais pas moi je ferais tout pour que tu restes.

-C'est pas ça Lee. C'est juste, le livre, la marque, les parents, la cicatrice sur mon front c'était tout déjà écrit dans le livre…je ne sais pas quoi croire. Je ma suis énervé contre Madame Malfoy, mais si je n'y crois pas à quoi ca sert que je m'énerve contre elle, mais le truc c'est qu'elle m'a aussi dit que c'était la vérité et je…je…ne sais plus.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit effondré. Lee vint s'asseoir à d'un côté d'Harry et Ron de l'autre.

-Et tu iras où ? demanda Lee

-Surement au couvent.

-Là-bas tu ne gagneras pas d'argent. Dit Ron

-Je sais mais le temps que je trouve quelque chose d'autre.

-Tu sais que tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir ce travail ? Aucun travail en domestique ne paye aussi bien qu'ici et puis tu n'as pas de diplôme, rien, donc je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire d'autre. Expliqua Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, je m'en fou en fait. D'un côté je veux rester, d'un autre je veux partir.

- Décide-toi vieux.

-C'est facile à dire Ron. Tu n'es pas à ma place.

-Si je serais toi je resterais après tout, je ne sais pas. Tu tiens à Narcissa, même si tu lui en veut et tu ne vas pas la laisser seule…, je sais pas moi fais ce que tu veux après tout c'est ta vie.

-Merci beaucoup Ron pour ses mots ô combien réconfortant.

-De rien.

Lee se tapa avec le plat de la main contre le front. Harry le regarda faire et éclata de rire, Ron suivit Harry.

-Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai envie de me marrer, tellement la situation est stupide, des vampires et tout le tralala…je trouve qu'il y a de quoi se marrer. Dit, non plutôt rigola Harry.

Et tout les trois se prirent d'un fou rire. Ils se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

-Reste, dit Lee.

-Bien sûre qu'il reste, à trois on est plus fort pour supporter ses fous. Répondit Ron

-Ca c'est sûre. S'exclama Harry.

-….

-….

-Euuh…c'est pas que j'aimerais vous gêner les gars, c'est que…euh…on devrait pas être entrain de travailler là ?

-ET MERDE !

Toc toc toc.

-Entrez.

Harry rentra timidement dans la chambre de Narcissa et murmura :

-Madame Malfoy, je ….je dois vous présenter mes excuses.

-Non Harry, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser.

-Non… .

-Chuut… . Viens dans mes bras Harry, je suis si contente que tu ne m'es pas abandonnée, malgré ce que j'ai fait.

Harry vint se blottir dans ses bras et y laissa couler une larme.

-Ils me manquent.

-Je sais Harry, je sais. Mes tes parents t'aimaient sois en sûre.

Un peu plus tard

Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine, seul, un verre d'eau à la main. Pans y rentra dans la cuisine.

-Ah, mais qui voilà ? Potter, c'est toi justement que je voulais voir.

-Que voulez-vous , grogna-t-il.

-Je voulais te dire que je veux que ce soit toi qui nous serves le thé d'ici une demi-heure à moi et mes amies.

-Très bien. C'est tout ?

-Non je voulais te dire que, maintenant il y a Narcissa pour te protéger, mais tu peux être sûre que je vais faire tout pour te faire renvoyer.

Etonné Harry demanda :

-Puis-je savoir qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi ?

-Tu es né, voilà ce que j'ai contre toi. Comme quoi Dieu aussi peut faire des erreurs.

-Mais oui j'en suis certain maintenant que je vous ai vu.

-Réponds moi, réponds moi t'en que tu peux.

Et elle sortit en laissant un Harry déboussolé derrière elle.

°Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?°

Une demi-heure plus tard.

Harry mit une tarte sur la table et servit le thé à Pansy, une espèce de blonde décolorée et une espèce de porc obèse.

-Vous désirez encore quelque chose ? demada-t-il.

-Oui oui tout à fait je te donne tout à fait raison Milli.

Voyant qu'on l'ignorait il redemanda, mais plus haut.

-Attend tu ne vois pas que je suis entrain de parler Potter ?

-… .

-Arrgh….non mais je vous jure, ses domestiques deviennent de plus en plus mal éduqué.

-Oui Oui Pansy on le sait. Dit la blonde décolorée alias Sophie.

-Je trouve que se sont quand même des gens normaux et qu'on devrait les traiter comme tel.

-Oh pitié Milli, de toute façon ils sont domestiques parce qu'ils ne savent pas réfléchir et ils ne sont pas intelligents, sinon bien évidemment ils ne seraient pas domestiques.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

° Ne t'énerve pas Harry, ne t'énerve pas. Respire, expire ouuuuuuhhfff… .°

-Non mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ce garçon là me semble plus intelligent.

°Hihi°

-Ca s'est les apparences très chère, les apparences. Quand on voit comme ses parents l'ont abandonné, sans rien, comme ça dans un couvent. Cela fait pitié je vous jure. Mais la connerie de ce garçon c'est génétique, il est tellement con, que je me demande, si c'est parents ne l'étaient… .

Pansy ne pu finir sa phrase, car Harry avait pris la tarte et l'avait jeté sur sa tête.

-AAAhhh comment oses-tu ?cria Pansy.

-Je ne supporte pas qu'on traite mes parents… .

To be continued… . (C'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ?)

Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimez ? Sinon vous savez quoi faire… hihi. Le prochain chapitre durera un peu pus longtemps à venir car je pars en vacances et là-bas il y a pas d'ordi , puisque c'est en pleine nature… désolé. Mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour l'écrire le plus vite que je peux.

Bissoux

A tout le monde.

Ah oui Revieeewwwwwwwwwwwws silvouspléééééééééééééééééééééééé…. .


	11. Chapter 11: Quand on écoute aux

L'ange sauvage

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. (Minuscule d'ailleurs, désolé…)

Chapitre 11 : Quand on écoute aux portes on entend parfois des choses qu'il fallait mieux ne pas avoir entendu. (putain quel titre gigantesque…ok, ok je suis nulle pour trouver des titres.)

-Je ne supporte pas qu'on traite mes parents… .

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

Harry se raidi, la voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy lui fit perdre tout les moyens de respirer.

-Ce…ce…ce vaut –rien m'a mis la tarte sur ma belle coiffure.

-Oui ca je peux le constater Pansy.

Harry avait l'impression que Lucius faisait tout pour ne pas rire, mais bon c'était juste une impression. Lucius se tourna vers Harry, il voulu parler, mais Harry le coupa :

-Je peux tout expliquer Monsieur.

-Expliquez donc, c'est ce que j'attends.

-Mouahhahahahahah mouhahahahaha…. .

Blaise Zabini venait de rentrer dans la pièce et désormais était plier en deux de rire et pointer un doigt vers Pansy.

-Blaise, cesse de rigoler ainsi parce que je ne vais pas tenir non plus. Dit Lucius qui perdit toute trace de froideur dans le visage.

-Désolé parrain, mais c'est plus fort que…muahahahahahah.

Lucius éclata aussi de rire, suivi de Severus. Pansy commença à pleurer et sortit de la pièce en bousculant Draco au passage. Draco la regarda et éclata de rire lui aussi. Les deux amies de Pansy la suivirent. Harry faisait le tout pour le tout pour ne pas éclater de rire lui aussi. Mais s'en fut trop, il suivit les autres.

Lucius se reprit très vite et fit un vague :

-Hum hum… .

Qui stoppa tout envie de rire aux autres.

-J'exige des explications Monsieur Potter.

-Euh…en fait c'est qu'elle a commencé à traiter mes parents et tout. Mais dommage pour elle j'avais le gâteau dans les mains et il m'a échappé des mains et… .

-Et je suppose que c'est tomber sur sa tête comme par hasard… .

-Euuh… oui tout à fait Monsieur.

-Bien.

-Comment ca bien ? Je ne suis pas renvoyé ?

-Non, vous avez eu simplement de la chance que le gâteau vous ait échappé des mains sur la tête à Pansy et pas sur quelqu'un d'autre. Sinon Potter encore une connerie de ce genre, je vous renvoie, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bien.

Lucius sortit suivi de près pas Severus.

-Bien joué. Fit Blaise à Harry.

-Euuh… .

Blaise sortit laissant Draco seul avec Harry.

-Bravo. Tu es le premier qui fait rire mon père.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui d'habitude il ne perd pas ainsi le contrôle devant les gens.

-Oh… .

Draco se rapprocha tout doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer, il lui prit le menton et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser se fit doux, puis tendre et chaque fois de plus en plus violent.

-Oh je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Draco et Harry se séparèrent et Harry vit Lee sortir précipitamment de la salle. Harry baissa la tête, poussa un soupir et le suivit. Il passa par la cuisine et demanda à Molly s'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle lui dit simplement qu'elle l'a vu sortir par la petite porte qui mène à la grande fontaine aux femmes nues devant le jardin des Malfoys.

Harry sortit par la porte de derrière et vit Lee assis de dos vers lui, sur le rebord de la fontaine. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Personne ne parla. Lee finit par craquer et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Pourquoi lui, Harry ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte qu'il va se marier ? C'est le fils du patron, Harry ?

-Je… .

-Putain Harry tu n'es pas dans Cendrillon ! Lee se leva énervé et se mit devant Harry, je te préviens juste que Draco Malfoy n'es pas le petit Saint que tu penses.

-Tu ne le connais pas.

-Je ne le connais PAS ? Tu te fou de ma gueule Harry ? Tu travaille ici depuis quoi un mois ? Peut-être même pas, mais moi ce Draco Malfoy je le connais que trop bien.

-Tu… .

-Ce mec est un salaud de la pire espèce. Dit-il en élevant la voix.

Il montra un doigt accusateur vers Harry et continua :

-Tu verras Harry, tu verras… . Après ne dit pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

Lee avança d'un pas énervée vers la Bmw et se mit dedans. Il mit le moteur en marche et démarra, il fit tout ça sous le regard triste d'Harry.

° Peut-être qu'il a raison après tout je ne connais pas Draco. Et Ron… Ron m'a aussi dit qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien… aargh je suis perdu. °

Une heure plus tard Harry décida de rentrer à l'intérieur, il avait passé une heure en train de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé depuis qu'il a mis les pieds dans cette maison. D'abord cet homme qui dit être son parrain, les vampires, la cicatrice, Voldemort et après Draco.

Harry se dirigea vers le salon, mais il vit que là-bas se tenait Draco et Blais en pleine conversation. Se fut plus fort que lui, la curiosité l'emporta et après tout peut-être que cette conversation, répondait à ses questions. Harry entrouvrit la porte du salon et écouta :

-Je te jure Blaise se mec est raide dingue fou de moi. Fit la voix de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Draco ? demanda Blaise.

-Mais voyons, ca se voit il ne résiste même pas, tout à l'heure je n'ai fait que poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il a approfondi le baiser et puis je crois que tu as bien fait d'avoir cette idée de pari.

-Oui ca je sais, j'ai toujours de bonnes idées.

-Pffff… .

-Pffff quoi ?

-Pffff parce que je crois que j'ai trop d'influence sur toi.

-Pfffffff… même pas vrai.

-Mais une chose est sûre Blaise, Saint Potter passera à travers mes draps, pour le baiser comme il se doit et pour le jeter comme une merde après.

Harry mit ses mains devant sa bouche, choqué. Les larmes menaçait de couler, mais il tenu bon.

-Arrrgh tu es trop méchant, Dray.

-Non c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de ce pari.

La rage monta en Harry, mais il se sentait impuissant, donc il ouvrit grand la porte du salon que le vase qui se tenait derrière se brisa. Il regarda Draco avec une haine profonde et se mit à courir vers sa chambre.

° Alors, Ron et Lee ils avaient raison et moi comme un con j'ai préféré croire cet idiot. Je… °

Il mit sa valise sur son lit et se mit à mettre tout ses vêtements dedans.

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me casse Ron, je me casse. Pleura Harry.

-Mais…mais…pourquoi ?

-Je…tu avais raison, je ne suis pas dans Cendrillon. Il y a eu un moment où j'ai eu l'espérance, mais les comptes de fées sa n'existe pas. Dans le monde réel ca n'existe pas.

-Harry, mais… c'est Malfoy c'est ça ? C'est lui ?

-tu diras à Madame Malfoy que j'ai du partir, tu lui inventeras une histoire je m'en fou.

Harry ferma sa valise et s'apprêta à sortir, mais Ron le tenu par le bras.

-Attend.

-Ne me demande pas de rester Ron, ne me demande pas de rester.

Ron baissa la tête, triste pour celui qui il y a quelques mois avant ça, il ne connaissait pas, mais qui était devenu avec le temps, un ami.

Ron pris Harry dans ses bras :

-On se reverra vieux, hein ? On se reverra ?

-Oui, murmura Harry, je te le promets.

Ron finit par lâcher Harry. Harry allait sortir par la porte, mais se retourna pour dire :

-Je… dis au revoir aux autres de ma part.

Ron acquisa.

Harry sortit enfin de la chambre puis passa par la porte de secours, pour que personne ne le voit partir.(Oui, oui une porte de secours, c'est grand ça un manoir…) Il couru à travers le jardin pour appeler un taxi une fois bien loin de cette maison.

Il monta dans un taxi pour se retrouver avec le même chauffeur qui l'avait ramené autre fois vers se manoir.

-Tiens, tiens Harry ? C'est ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ? Allez dis moi ou te ramener ?

-Au couvent, où vous êtes venu me chercher.

-Très bien et c'est parti.

Bill démarra la voiture et dit :

-C'est cette famille, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je t'avais dit, cette famille doit être maudite.

Harry ne répondit rien.

-Bon ok je vois que tu n'es pas d'humeur à parler, donc je vais te laisser en paix.

Le reste de la route se passa dans un parfait silence.

-Bon on est arrivé.

Harry demanda :

-Combien je vous dois ?

-Laisse tomber petit. Va plutôt boire une bonne tasse de thé, prendre un bon bain et te coucher. Tu verras ca te fera du bien.

Harry lui sourit malgré la tristesse qu'il portait désormais dans son cœur et se dirigea vers le bureau du prêtre Dumbledore. Devant la porte il entendit qu'il n'était pas seul, donc il préféra attendre que le prêtre se retrouve seul. Il s'adossa contre la porte et se surprit à écouter la conversation.

-Tu me déçois délibérément, Hermione. Dit la voix d'Albus.

-Je…je…je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais besoin d'argent. Pleurnicha Hermione.

Harry de l'autre côté de la porte fronça les sourcils.

-Si tu avais besoin d'argent tu n'avais qu'à me demander, je suis sûre que tu m'aurais remboursé. En plus tu ne manque de rien ici Hermione je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'argent.

-Je…je suis désolée.

-J'accepte tes excuses, mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi. Tu seras retiré des bonnes sœurs, en clair tu ne seras plus bonne sœur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça Albus. Je suis désolée.

-Pas autant que moi.

-Je vous en prie.

-Non, Hermione, je comprends que tu es besoin d'argent, mais de là à te prostitué, Hermione. Tu as dépassé tout les limites. Je ne te ferme pas les portes de la maison de dieu. Tu sais que tout homme y est accueilli à bras ouvert, mais oublie tu n'es plus bonne sœur.

° Hermione prostituée ?°

-Mais en nage en plein délire là ou quoi ?

Dit Harry pour lui tout bas, plus choqué qu'autre chose.

Fin de ce chapitre.

Désoléééééé pour se petit chapitre. Et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas choqué. Désolé pour ceux qui étaient fan d'Hermione et qui sont terriblement déçu désormais, sorry, it's all that I can say. En tout cas Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssss pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuhhhh. Merciiii.

A+

Bissoux et on se reverra….hihi.

Ah oui, désolé pour le retard… .


	12. Chapter 12: Ils sont partis

L'ange sauvage

Chapitre 12 : Ils sont partis… .

-Mais en nage en plein délire là ou quoi ?

Se dit Harry pour lui tout bas plus choqué qu'autre chose.

-Harry ? Tu étais là ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

Hermione venait de sortir du bureau du prêtre Albus Dumbledore et surprit Harry devant la porte.

-Her…Hermione, Entendu ? Moi, noooooon…. Tu sais que je n'aime pas écouter aux portes.

-C'est ça le problème Harry, je sais très bien que tu aimes écouter aux portes.

-Je…je… .

-As-tu oui ou non écouté quelque chose ?

-Non…, Harry baissa la tête, …oui.

-… .

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça Hermione ? Tu as tout ici ?

-Harry ne recommence pas toi non plus. Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde bon sang.

Elle bouscula Harry et partit d'un pas énervée.

-Harry tu voulais me parlé ?

-Euuuuh… fit Harry en pointant du doigt vers Hermione.

-Laisse-là Harry. Alors tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui….je….

-Rentrons à l'intérieur.

-Ok.

Harry suivit le prêtre, jetant un dernier regard triste vers Hermione.

-Assied toi.

Harry prit place et Dumbledore prit place en face de lui.

-Bon très bien tout d'abord que fais tu ici, tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler ?

-Oui Monsieur Dumbledore, mais je ne veux plus y retourner.

-Mais voyons Harry, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait là-bas ?

-Ces gens c'est des demeurées. Tout d'abord il me sorte un histoire de vampires, une histoire tout à fait incroyable et il disent qu'un certain Sirius Black serait mon parrain et que j'ai sauvé des gens d'une guerre entre vampires… .

Au fil des paroles d'Harry Dumbledore baissa la tête peu à peu.

-… et il y a aussi la marqu… Monsieur Dumbledore vous saviez de tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez au courant de tout ?

-… .

-Dîtes-moi la vérité, qu'on en finisse. Dites moi ce qui c'est réellement passé.

-Harry, ce n'est pas facile ce que j'ai à te dire, mais tout ce que tu viens de dire et tuot à fait vrai.

-Pardon ? Oh non, pas vous aussi ?

-Harry… .

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre… .

-Dis-moi plutôt que tu ne veux rien y croire.

-Je… .

-Harry ton parrain Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont passés ici l'autre jour, ils voulaient que je te parle, ils voulaient que je te convainque à aller habiter avec eux. Avec ta seule famille.

-Mais Monsieur ce qu'ils disent ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne peut être vrai, je…. Les vampires n'existent pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Harry je t'ai déjà dit que oui.

-Non c'est impossible.

-Harry c'est ta seule famille. Et si tu ne les crois pas ils ont des photos sur Lily et James tu pourras comparer avec les photos que tu as dans ce médaillon.

-Ca c'est une bonne idée…mais qui me dit que vous n'aviez pas ces photos ici caché et que vous les aviez mis chez eux pour que moi je les crois.

-Harry je suis prêtre et je ne mentirai pas et de toute façon se serait stupide pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'envoie chez des gens que tu ne connais pas ?

-Mais vous le faites.

-C'est sûre tu ne les connais pas, mais eux te connaissent.

-Monsieur Dumbledore je n'irais pas habiter avec des inconnus qui au passage sont complètement fous.

-Mais Harry c'est ta seule famille. Je croyais que c'était ton rêve de retrouver ta famille ?

-Mais c'est le cas.

-Alors pourquoi n'essaierais tu pas d'apprendre à les connaître ?

-Je…je crois vous avez raison.

-Bien alors je vais les appeler pour dire que tu as confirmé, pour l'instant monte dans ta chambre enfin celle qui t'appartenait et je t'appellerai quand ils seront arrivés.

Harry acquisa et voulu quitter la pièce lorsque :

-Harry ?

Harry se retourna pour entendre ce que Dumbledore avait à lui dire.

-Tu verras Harry tu ne seras pas déçu. Sirius et Remus sont vraiment de gens bien.

-Bien et fous, se murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il sortit du bureau du prêtre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP (j'espère que maintenant vous arriverez à faire la différence, parce que j'ai eu quelques plaintes…)

-Parrain ?

-Oui Draco ?

-Voudrais-tu dire au nouveau, enfin Harry Potter pour qu'il m'apporte un thé à la menthe dans ma chambre ?

-Bien. De toute façon j'allais passer à la cuisine.

-Ok. Alors je monte dans ma chambre.

Severus regarda l'héritier des Malfoys montaient les marches quatre à quatre et soupira en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Molly ?

-Oui Monsieur Rogue ?

-Peut tu dire à Monsieur Potter pour qu'il aile apporté une tasse de thé aux appartements de Monsieur Draco Malfoy !

-Bien-sûre… .

-Severus ! Severus !

-narcissa, que ce passe-t-il tu as l'air paniqué.

-Harry…Harry…Où est Harry ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas. Je… .

-Severus j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Va chercher Harry. Il n'est pas venu m'apporter le thé à la chambre.

-Que veux-tu que ca me fasse Narcissa, après tout je travaille avec ton mari pas pour vous.

-N'utilise pas se ton avec moi Severus cela ne m'impressionne guère.

-Je ne sais pas où est ton petit protégé.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Un problème Narcissa ?

-Lucius c'est Harry. Où est-il ?

-Je n'en sait rien.

-Alors ce thé il vient oui ou mer… . Père ?

-C'est quoi ce langage Draco ?

-Je… .

-Peu importe. Je veux voir Harry… . dit Narcissa paniqué.

-Cela ne sert à rien. Dit Ron qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine suivit par Lee.

-Que veux-tu dire par là Ron ? Sait-tu où se trouve Harry ? demanda Molly.

-Non, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il à dit pour que je vous dise Adieu.

-Comment ça Adieu ?

-Et c'st toi qui demande Monsieur ( et là vous prenez l'accent que Obélix prend quand il parle à Asterix dans Mission Cléopatre, quand il est fâché avec lui… . Vous captez ?) Draco Malfoy ?

-Père regardez comme un domestique me parle.

-Ah toujours entrain de se cacher derrière les baskets de Monsieur votre père.

-Ron ! s''exclama Molly affolé.

-Monsieur Weasley tenait vous vraiment à vous faire renvoyer ?

-Faites-le alors… . Faites-le. Vous ne me faites pas peur.

Les yeux de Lucius se mirent à briller et la couleur de sa pupille changea le bleu pour laisser place à du rouge sang.

-Ok la vous me faites peur.

Ron se mit derrière sa mère et continua à parler :

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, ne me dîtes pas que tu ce qu'Harry m'a raconté est vrai ?

-Lucius calme-toi.

Severus pris Lucius par le bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour qu'il se calme. Lucius finit par se calmer et dit à Ron d'une voix menaçante :

-Vous êtes renvoyé !

-Hein ?

-Vous entendez mal Monsieur Weasley vous êtes renvoyé.

-Monsieur Malfoy vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… .

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc Molly ?

-C'est …c'est mon fils.

-Cela m'importe peu. Allez faire vos valises et partez je vous donne une demi-heure.

-Très bien Monsieur Malfoy.

Ron sortit de derrière sa mère, lorsque les yeux de Lucius passèrent à la couleur normale. Il regarda sa mère et baissa la tête. A ce même instant Arthur Weasley rentra dans la cuisine en sifflotant joyeusement. Il regarda tout le monde au tour d'eux, qui avaient l'air plutot sérieux et demanda :

-Un problème ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco attrapa Ron par le bras et demanda :

-Où est-il ?

-Où être qui ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot Weasley. Où est Harry Potter ?

-Je n'en sais rien et même si je le saurais je ne vous direz rien.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas Weasley, c'est ton patron qui te pose une question.

-Déjà pour commencer si je serais encore employé ici, ce serait Luscius Malfoy mon patron et pas toi, mais pour finir comme je me barre je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

Draco en resta bouche bée.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Voilà signé ici et vous avez adopté Harry.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit adopter Harry. Il est majeur il peut nous suivre sans papier d'adoption.

-Je n'en sais rien Sirius. Dit Dumbledore (Sirius, Sirius est de retouuuuuuurreeeeeuuuh …youppiii)

-Et ben moi non plus. ( Et alors moi non plus. Alors si toi tu le sais pas et eux ils le savent pas non plus. Ca veut dire que personne le sait. Logiquement personne va le savoir. Ok je flippe là.)

-Non Albus et Sirius c'est juste qu'on doit signer le papier, parce qu'il va vivre chez nous. C'est au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. S'il serait allé vivre seul et bien il n'aurait pas besoin de ça. (Et bien Remus le sait lui. Mais en fait je crois que je me trompe là, je ne coirs pas j'en suis sûre, personne n'a besoin de signer un quelconque papier, s'il emménage chez quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Parti ? Comment ça parti ?

-Blaise lâche-moi. Tu m'a bien entendu il est parti.

-Non, ils sont partis. Et maintenant peut tu m'expliquer comment on est sensé finir ce pari ?

-PUTAIN BLAISE.

Blaise sursauta, Draco venait de se lever de son fauteuil et renversé la petite table avec les tasses de thé par terre.

-AU DIABLE CE PUTAIN DE PARI A LA CON. SI POTTER EST PARTI, TANT PIS ON NE PEUT RIEN Y FAIRE.

-Pas besoin de te mettre dans tous ses états Draco.

-Blaise…écoute j'ai pas envie de me mettre en colère contre toi, mais sors d'ici.

-Non Draco, je reste, je sais que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et puis d'un côté ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit parti après tout, il a entendu tout ce qu'on a dit.

-Oui mais il ne faut pas mélanger travail et vie personnelle.

Blaise se leva et vient se blottir dans les bras de Draco qui s'était rassis après sa crise.

-Blaise… tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

-Tcchhuuut… sais juste pour parler.

-… .

Après un silence de plus au moins cinq minutes. Blaise repris la parole :

-Tu sais Draco l'autre jour j'ai embrassé Ron…et… .

-Et… .

-Et ça m'a plu. Rougit Blaise. (Blaise qui rougit et ben dis donc… Attendez, attendez confondez pas c'est les joues à blaise qui rougisse, il ne rougi pas comme un lion…confondez pas.)

-Tu veux dire que… .

-Je sais pas ca m'a fait un autre effet que quand je t'embrasse à toi. Chez toi c'est purement sexuel, si on s'embrasse c'est qu'on va baiser après, mais chez lui c'était différent… .

-Tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux par hasard ?

-Mpppggrpppffffffff… .(Je ne sais pas si l'être humain, peut faire ce genre de bruit, mais bon …)

Draco se surprit à sourire. Il regarda Blaise, qui était pensif. Draco prit alors son menton pour l'embrasser violemment. Blaise y répondit, sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Harry t'es prêt ?

-Oui, minute Monsieur.

-Mais voyons ne m'appelle pas monsieur, appelle moi Sirius.

-D'accord… Sirius.

Une minute plus tard.

-Alors on y va ? demanda Remus à Harry.

-Oui.

Sirius prit la valise d'Harry mais celui-ci dit :

-Non, non c'est bon je l'emmène…Sirius.

-Non, c'est… .

-Bon ok d'ici peu c'est moi qui l'emmène. S'interposa Remus.

-Moony tu sais… .

-Sirius… .

-Je l'emmène, c'est bon. Dit Harry.

Harry pris la valise et se dirigea vers la porte de sorti. Sirius regarda Remus et haussa les épaules. Harry ouvrit la porte et :

-Ron ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

-Harry il faut que tu m'aides je n'ai nulle part où aller.

…

Fin de ce chapitre.

J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont chaque fois plus petits….bref. Je suis crevée… j'ai vite fait lu le chapitre, mais si vous trouvez plus de fautes que d'habitudes, c'est normale je suis crevée… en tout cas vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Chapitre bien ? Pas bien ? Une seule solution pour passer le message à l'auteur : Reviewssssss… . (sssss….et bien là vous vous demandez pourquoi ssss… parce que je 'amuse à faire Naggini…hihi) faites pas gaffe à l'auteur folle, elle est crevée et a légèrement bu…tchuuuut mais ca, ca reste un secret… alors il faut pas le répété… .

Bissoux à tous de Kiki, kiara',Joana, Jo,…comme vous voulez… .


	13. Chapter 13: Mon nouveau chez moi!

L'ange sauvage

Chapitre 13 : Mon nouveau chez moi.

-Ron ? Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'es nulle part où aller ?

-Il m'a renvoyé ! répondit Ron.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Parce que j'ai dit au blondinet junior qu'il se cachait toujours derrière les baskets de son père.

-Très bien envoyé fiston !

-Sirius ! Il a perdu son travail et tout ce que tu as à dire c'est « Très bien envoyé fiston. » ? S'énerva Remus.

-Mais… .

-Attendez alors c'est donc vrai, vous êtes le parrain d'Harry ? Vous êtes venus le chercher ? Et il va partir avec vous , demanda Ron.

Sirius acquisa aux trois questions.

-Et ben ça alors… . Fut tout ce que Ron trouva à dire dans ce moment.

-Dit Moony ?

-Quoi ? demanda Remus exaspéré.

-Le petit rouquin… .

-Ron ! le coupa Harry.

-Oui enfin Ron, il pourrait venir avec nous, tu sais que la maison est grande et tout !

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?dit Remus tout souriant.

-Non non je ne voudrais surtout pas dérangé. S'interposa Ron.

Harry quant à lui, suivait la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt et plein d'espoir, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec son parrain et Remus, après tout ils ne les connaissaient pas.

-Mais tu ne vas pas dérangé voyons ! Tu es même le bienvenu ! On a assez de place pour quelqu'un de plus… . dit Remus.

-En fait on a assez de place pour toute une population ! fit Sirius en montrant toutes ses dents blanches à Ron.

-Je trouve que tu exagère Sirius… .

-Ah bon ? Mais quand même un village il rentrerait dedans !

-Ne compare pas la maison au Manoir Malfoy.

-Je n'ai pas comparé j'ai juste dit que… .

-Non, au Manoir Malfoy t'as de la place pour un village, pas chez nous.

-Oui mais le Manoir Malfoy n'est pas si grand que ça tout de même !

-N'est pas si grand que ça ? Non, mais as-tu déjà visité le Manoir Mafoy de gauche à droite et de haut en bas ?

-Euuuuh non… .

Ron regarda Harry amusé, et Harry haussa les épaules.

-Non Remus tu sais très bien que non, si je devrais supporter Snivellus dans la même pièce plus qu'une minute je me suiciderais.

-Oui, c'est ça Sirius.

-Euuuuhhh… c'est pas que j'voulais déranger votr' conversation intéressante, mais on devait pas s'cassé là ? demanda Harry.

-Oui tu as tout à fait… . commenca Remus.

-Harrryyyyyyyyyyyyy… ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que t'étais de passage, vieux ? cria Seamus.

-Seam', Dean'…Neville !...Euuuhhh… Neville qu'est-ce t'as fait à tes cheveux ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Une fille aux cheveux bruns ondulé était assise au comptoir, d'un café assez miteux et sombre, tirant sur sa cigarette. Elle portait une mini jupe noire, les jambes. Sa chemise rouge sang était ouverte par les quatre premiers boutons où on pouvait apercevoir le début de sa petite poitrine. Elle regarda sa montre et poussa un long soupire… .

-Hermione !

Hermione écrasa sa cigarette et se leva du banc près du comptoir, elle dévisagea la jeune femme qui se trouva devant elle. Elle avait de long cheveux ébène et des yeux à la chinoise de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir qui moulait très bien ses formes et un t-shirt moulant noir avec un grand décolleté où il y avait écris en grand « I'm a V.I.P ». Hermione fit un mouvement de la tête et la salua :

-Cho… . Ils sont là ?

-Oui ils nous attendent dehors… . T'as l'argent ?

-Oui.

Elles sortirent du café. Au loin elles apercevaient deux hommes en costard qui regardaient de droite à gauche.

Elles arrivèrent près d'eux et leur firent un signe de la tête.

-Alors vous avez l'argent ?

Les deux filles acquisèrent. Hermione demanda :

-Et… ?

-Oui ma jolie, on a tout.

-Bien.

Hermione leur tendit une enveloppe qu'un des deux hommes prit pendant que l'autre surveillait les arrières. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe compta l'argent et dit :

-Bien tout y est.

-On est des personnes de confiance. S'indigna Hermione.

L'homme éclata de rire et dit à l'autre :

-T'as entendu ça Max. Elle dit que deux sales putes comme elles sont des gens de confiance.

L'autre éclata aussi de rire. Hermione voulu parler, mais Cho l'en empêcha en la tenant par le bras. Hermione la regarda incrédule et elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Hermione lanca d'une voix sèche.

-La marchandise.

-Du calme ma petite.

L'homme lui sourit hypocritement, passa devant elle et lui met quelque chose dans le décolleté. Il se retourna et dit :

-Faites en bonne usage, mais n'abusez pas trop.

Et il partit en rigolant avec son compagnon.

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Mouhahahahahahaah…. .

Harry et Ron était écroulé par terre, se tenant le ventre, entrain de rigoler à en pleurer.

-C'est bon arrêter les gars. C'est pas drôle, sérieusement. Dit Neville en cachant ses cheveux de ses mains.

-Alors tien…hahaha…si tu veux…hahaha…que je te regarde….hahahaha…sans me marrer.

Fit Harry en tendant sa casquette à Neville. Neville la pris et la mis. Harry se remis en place devant lui et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler.

-Bon…hum…haha…hum hum.

-Harry !

-Bon ok ok j'arrête, mais…hahaha…hum hum. C'est bon ok j'arrête.

-Alors petit, pourquoi tu t'es colorié les cheveux en rose bonbon ? Demanda Sirius après avoir rigoler comme un gamin.

-En fait, c'est comme ça… . commença Neville.

-C'est môssieur qui est follement amoureux de Luna Lovegood une folle… . dit Dean.

-Non, je suis pas amoureux d'elle… et elle n'est pas folle… .Le coupa Neville.

-Mais oui c'est ça, continua Seamus, bon bref… Lufoca lui a dit qu'elle voulait devenir coiffeuse donc, Neville a proposé pour être son cobaille, mais ses cheveux aurait dû être colorié en marron, bref… elle les lui a colorié et tout et c'est juste à la fin qu'elle a remarqué qu'elle s'était trompé de tube…à la place de marron, elle avait pris rose bonbon… .

Neville bouda et les autres se mirent à rigoler.

-Oh ca va les mecs… arrêter de vous marrer. Fit Neville en jetant la casquette à Harry sur lui.

-Hahahah… j'ai toujours su que Lufoca était une merveilleuse coiffeuse…hahahaha… . rigola Harry.

Ils continuèrent à rigoler, jusqu'à ce que Remus les interrompit et dit :

-Bien… il se fait tard il faudrait qu'on commence à s'en aller.

Harry acquisa. Il prit sa valise en main et suivit Sirius et Remus à l'extérieur. Il allait partir quand il se retourna et donna une tape sur le dos à Neville.

-Mec, essaye de remettre tes chevaux au norm'. Quoi que le rose bonbon, ca te reste pas mal non plus.

-Ha Ha Ha, vraiment très drôle Harry. Fit Neville.

Harry salua Dean et Seamus et partit, après avoir dit un bref 'On se reverra les mecs… .'

Remus était au volant d'une Mercedes et Sirius à ses côtés qui boudait. Harry le regarda et demanda à Ron, qui était assis derrière ce qui se passait. Ron lui répondit :

-Ils se sont chamaillé, pour voir qui allait conduire.

-Oh. Fit Harry, en rentrant dans la voiture pour s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

-Tout le monde est installé ? Remus regarda en arrière pourvoir si tout était en ordre et dit, et bien on y va.

Il mit le moteur en marche et démarra.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Avec une paille, elle aspira par le nez toute la poudre qui se trouvait sur la petite feuille en aluminium. Hermione attendit que Cho fasse de même et continua à parler :

-Non, mais je te jure maintenant l'autre vieux a tout découvert. Et moi comment je vais faire pour avoir de l'argent pour acheter à manger et de la cocaïne ?

-Et ben ma puce je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire. Moi je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis dans la même situation que toi. Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

-Tu ne peux rien faire de plus ? Comment ça ? Ton père est riche… .

-Oh arrête de me gueuler dessus, la coc' te monte à le tête ou quoi… ? Moi je veux t'aider et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Et tu sais très bien que mon père m'a mis à la porte et que je n'ai plus un seul sou.

-Ok, ok. Je me suis laissé emporter.

-… .

-Et puis il y a encore Harry. Qui à tout entendu… putain fais chier.

Hermione donna un coup de pied sur la table basse, devant laquelle, elle était assise. La table ne fit que trembler.

-Putain je t'ai dit pour que tu te calme, bordel !

Gueula Cho.

-Pffff… . Tourne un joint.

-Ok.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Wouauuuhhh… . dirent Ron et Harry en cœur.

-Elle vous plaît la maison ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui, elle est magnifique. Dit Harry émerveillé.

La maison était grande et les murs étaient peints d'un blanc vif. Elle avait de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient une vue vers un grand jardin, magnifique et colorié par différentes fleurs.

(Encore une description de merde.)

-Et bien, fit Sirius en posant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, c'est aussi ta maison, p'tit.

-Putain… . dit Harry, et il siffla.

-Euuuuhhh… . Harry j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Dit Remus.

-Oui ? Fit Harry.

-J'aimerais que tu viennes travailler avec nous dans l'agence. Ton père travaillé là, autre fois. Mais bien sûre c'est juste si tu veux ?

-Mais euuuhh…, travailler comment ? Je veux dire… .

-Ne t'en fait pas je t'expliquerais tout. Bien sûre Ron pourra donner un coup de main. Vous serez bien payé et tout.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiissssss… . Firent les deux plus jeunes en cœur.

-Ok, mais j'ai quelques petit détails à régler avec vous.

-Ah bon et quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Tout d'abord, ne soyez pas vexé, je vais vous apprendre à parler correctement. J'ai vu que vous parlez plutôt le langage de la rue… et pour manipuler les gens, il faut savoir leurs parler.

Leur dit Remus avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Pardon ? Manipuler…les gens ? demanda Harry.

-Et oui Harry si tu veux que dans une entreprise, les choses fonctionnent, il faut savoir des fois parler avec certaines personnes, come par exemple Lucius Malfoy et fils et leur…leur… bref Snivelus. Dit Srius.

Harry sourit face au surnom et acquisa sérieusement.

° Mon nouveau chez moi…hehe… .Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… .°

Fin de ce chapitre.

Ne me tuez pas, pour ce court chapitre, mais que voulez vous ? La fin des cours, la fatigue et bla bla bla bla. Je vous promets que quand je serais en vacances, posterais quelques chapitres avant de partir en vacances. Je sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que je vais partir, mais je pars trois semaines, donc si d'un jour à l'autre je poste plus pendant trois semaines ca veut dire que je suis partit… bref, mais je n'arrêterais pas pour autant de faire des petits brouillons.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre… . Si oui ou si non ? Dites le moi.

Biz à tous et euuuhh… envoyer moi des reviews, j'aime bien ça…lol.


	14. Chapter 14:C'est fini

L'ange sauvage

Chapitre 14 : C'est fini… .

Cinq mois plus tard… .

Il faisait nuit et la pleine lune éclairait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait allongée.

-Mère je vous en supplie ne me lâchez pas. Supplia Draco au chevet de sa mère.

Narcissa était couché sur son lit, pâle et faible. Elle caressait les cheveux de son fils. Draco avait la tête posé sur sa poitrine et pleurait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il la suppliait de rester encore en vie, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. Le médecin venait de partir du Manoir Malfoy et avait annoncé à Lucius et le reste de la famille que Narcissa n'avait que quelques heures à vivre.

-Draco… . dit-elle d'une voix faible, est-ce que ton père ?

-Oui mère, il est allé le chercher. Dit Draco froidement, il sentait la colère montait en lui. Il se leva abruptement et dit en pleurant :

-Comment pouvais-vous pensez à lui ? Lui il est parti, il vous a laissé seule. Et moi jours et nuits je suis resté là à votre chevet. C'est moi votre fils, pas lui. L'aimez-vous plus que votre propre fils ?

-Draco…ne dit pas ça. Fit Narcissa en pleurant, c'est faux, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

-Je… . Draco tomba à genoux devant sa mère, se tenant la tête entre les mains et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ding dong.

Lucius tapotait du pied, en attendant que quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte. Il entendit quelqu'un crier de l'autre côté 'minute'. Remus lui ouvrit la porte, surprit il dit :

-Lucius ? Que… ?

-Je suis désolé Remus je n'ai pas le temps pour des explications. Je veux voir Potter.

-Harry ? Mais comment c'est tu qu'il est ici ?

-Je suis passé au couvent.

-Mais… .

-Remus fait vite.

Voyons que Lucius était désespéré, il couru chercher Harry. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait devant Lucius, habillé en costard noir et chemise blanche.

-Que voulez-vous ? dit Harry froidement.

-Venez avec moi… . fit Lucius en le prenant par le bras.

Harry tira son bras des mains de Lucius et dit :

-Je n'irais nulle part avec vous.

-S'il vous plaît, ma femme… Narcissa est mourante, elle veut vous voir avant de mourir.

Harry ne se donna même pas la peine d'entendre le reste qu'il tira Lucius par la chemise, pour qu'il l'emmène près de sa femme. Remus dit un vague :

-Je viens avec vous.

Et il les suivis.

Lucius rentra dans sa Bmw et démarra à fond. Harry s'assit dans les sièges passagers, pour laisser Remus s'asseoir près de Lucius. Harry sentait les larmes, lui brûler les yeux, n'en pouvant plus il les laissa couler.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Remus ? Remuuuuuuuuuuss ? cria Sirius dans toute la maison.

-Du calme Sirius… . Lucius avait sonné et ils sont partis avec lui. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je les ai vus par la fenêtre. Expliqua Ron.

-Ok. Direction Manoir Malfoy. Sirius tira Ron par la chemise.

-Hey… Attend, mais pourquoi on devrait y aller ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce qu'Harry n'aurait sûrement pas suivi Lucius volontairement et s'il l'a fait c'est sûrement parce que quelque chose de grave c'est produit.

-Ok je te suis.

Ils sortirent de la maison, montèrent dans la voiture et Sirius démarra.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus était adossé contre le mur devant la porte de la chambre de Narcissa, close. Il avait la tête baissé et soupira bruyamment. Harry passa devant lui au même moment et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Narcissa.

-Mon fils est encore là dedans ? demanda Lucius.

Severus acquisa.

-Mieux vaut les laisser seuls. Dit Lucius en s'adossant lui aussi au mur, suivit rapidement de Remus.

Harry rentra dans la chambre à pas de loups. Il vit Draco agenouillé devant le lit de sa mère en pleurant. Cette image donna un léger pincement au cœur d'Harry. Il se rapprocha du lit et se mit aussi à pleurer silencieusement.

-Ha…rry… . dit Narcissa d'une voix faible, tu es là ?

Draco qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas remarqué la présence du brun, se retourna en séchant ses larmes pour lui faire face.

-Oui je suis là. Dit-il en s'agenouillant à son tour en face de Narcissa.

-Harry je suis contente de te revoir. Lui dit-elle.

Harry lui fit un faible sourire, laissant toujours ses larmes couler.

-Je voulais-te revoir avant de…avant de…mou…mourir… . continua-t-elle.

-ne dîtes pas cela, nom de dieu, ne dîtes pas cela ! Vous n'allez pas mourir.

-Oh… Harry… . Je crois bien que tu te mens à toi-même.

-Ne… . Commença Harry.

-Tchuuuut… . fit Narcissa.

Elle ouvrit grand ses bras et dit :

-Venez… .

Chacun de leur côté se couchèrent silencieusement dans les bras protecteur de Narcissa. Elle leur dit tout bas :

-Soyez heureux mes enfants, soyez heureux. Draco… je l'ai déjà dit à Harry ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. Mari-toi par amour.

Draco acquisa.

-Tu me le promets ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vous le promets mè…maman.

Narcissa prit la main d'Harry et celle de Draco et les mis l'une sur l'autre. Automatiquement Draco entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Harry. Harry le regarda étonné, mais ce laissa faire. Narcissa sourit face à eux. Elle caressa lentement les cheveux des deux jeunes garçons. Comme ils avaient la tête posé sur la poitrine de Narcissa, ils sentirent qu'elle commençait à mal respiraient. Draco paniqué et se mit à pleurer en suppliant :

-Maman reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Tchhuuuut … fit Narcissa en caressant les cheveux de son fils et elle se mit à chanter tout bas, pour calmer les deux garçons qui pleurer de plus en plus bruyamment contre sa poitrine.

- Taisez-vous mes bébés.

Soyez-sage ne pleurez pas.

Mmmmmhhhh…. .

Mais n'oubliez pas mon dernier chant d'amour,

Je serais dans vos cœurs pour toujours… .

Là où vous vivrez vous serez à jamais heureux.

Taisez-vous mes bébés, ne pleurez pas… .

( Bon ok là c'est 'le prince d'Egypte,' la chanson là… je sais pas comment elle s'appelle… bref… et je l'ai un peu modifié donc… .)

Narcissa respira profondément et commença à tousser.

-Je vous aime. Dit elle avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus les ouvrir.

-Noooonn…mère réveillez-vous je vous en supplie… . Mère… . crie et pleura Draco en secouant sa mère par les épaules.

-Noooooooooon… .

Harry s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras… à Draco se débattit en lui hurlant dessus :

-Non, lâche-moi… . Ne me touche pas. Je veux ma mère… .

Harry prit le visage baigné de larmes de Draco entre ses mains et lui dit :

-Draco… c'est…c'est fini… . Pleura Harry.

-Noooonn… .

Draco poussa Harry et sortit de la pièce en bousculant son père et tout ceux qui se trouvait devant son chemin, c'est-à dire : Severus, Remus, Blaise, Lee, Sirius et Ron, qui entre temps étaient arrivés.

(Et ben dis donc… il en bouscule du monde… .)

Harry sortit lui aussi de la pièce en courant derrière Draco.

-Attendez. Lucius prit Harry par le bras et dit :

-Il a disparu… . Il s'est transformé en vampire et à disparu. Vous avez une magie très puissante en vous Harry. Utilisez-la pour le retrouver, sinon j'ai bien peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

-Hein ? Mais comment ?

Demanda Harry, perdu.

-Concentrez-vous. Pas de temps pour des explications.

Harry ferma les yeux et entendit Lucius lui parler à l'oreille.

-Trouvez son aura de vampire. La sentez-vous ?

Harry se concentra et essaya de capter cet aura, mais rien à faire il n'y arrivé pas. Ce qu'il dit de suite à Lucius.

-N'abondonez pas. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Lui dit Lucius.

Harry referma les yeux et pensa à tous les bons moments, qu'il passa avec Draco. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu. La première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. La première fois qu'il l'avait touché. Il sentit tout se brouillé autour de lui et il avait une impression comme s'il tourné en rond. Il sentit quelque chose lui mouillé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il se trouvait sur une falaise pleuvant à verse. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Draco, enfin vit Draco en vampire, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, regardant la lune et la pluie lui fouettant le visage.

-Il est magnifique. Dit Harry pour lui tout bas.

Draco portait des vêtements en cuir et un long manteau qui lui allait jusqu'au pied en cuir aussi. Dû à sa transformation, il avait maintenant de longs cheveux noir qui lui allait jusqu'aux reins. La peau pâle et deux crocs qui sortaient de sa bouche. Bouche qui avait des lèvres magnifiquement pleines de couleur rouge rose. Ses cheveux volaient au tour de lui, à cause du vent trop fort sur la falaise.

Harry s'approcha lentement de lui et se mit à côté de lui.

Draco tourna lentement sa tête vers Harry et lui demanda :

-Je te fais peur n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il en laissant couler ses larmes de ses yeux orageux pour venir mourir dans sa bouche entrouverte. Les larmes se mêlaient à la pluie.

-Non je te trouve magnifique. Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Harry.

Draco le regarda un instant étonné, mais retourna à sa contemplation de la lune.

-Je ne vais pas te demander comment ça se fait que tu m'es retrouvé ici, mais je suppose que c'est grâce à mon père. Lui dit Draco calmement sans pourtant oser le regarder.

-Viens… rentrons…, lui dit Harry en lui prenant la main, je suppose que tu ne veux pas attraper une quelconque maladie grâce à toute cette pluie et ce froid.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Allez viens… ca ne sert à rien de… .

-Va te faire foutre Potter. L'être que j'avais de plus cher vient de mourir et tu veux que je retourne dans cette maison ? Dans ce cas je préfère mourir ici et la retrouver… . lui dit-il en enlevant sa main de l'emprise d'Harry.

-Bordel… merde… . Elle est morte et tu ne peu rien y faire. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre une mère… .

-Non tu ne sais pas, tu étais jeune quand la tienne est morte tu ne te souviens de rien.

-Certes, mais tout ce que je veux c'est aider… t'aider a oublié la peine que tu ressens en ce moment.

-Tu veux vraiment m'aider a oublier ma peine ?

-Oui.

Draco pris Harry par la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry n'y répondit pas au début, surpris, mais après il se mit à lui répondre avec tout aussi d'ardeur. Draco le poussa tout doucement contre un rocher en continuant à l'embrasser. Il prit les jambes d'Harry et les mis autour de sa ceinture. Grace à ses dents pointus Draco ouvrit les lèvres d'Harry, des quels un mince filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres tout au long de son cou. Draco regarda se mince fleuve de sang couler sur la peau matte d'Harry. Et comme tout bon vampire, il entreprit de le lécher. Il commença à le lécher alors ses sens vampires se réveillèrent et il se rapprocha dangereusement du cou d'Harry tout en le suçant. Il mordit le cou d'Harry, Harry sursauta. Il voulu le repousser, mais il resta comme paralysé. Draco lécher, sucer et aspirer son sang, tout en ondulant contre le corps d'Harry. Harry gémissait bruyamment et sa vue commença doucement à se brouiller. Il tremblait de tout ses sens, sa tête tournait en rond.

° Non, je ne veux pas…mais c'est si bon… mmmhhh… . Draco…arrête… . Je n'arrive plus à parler, ni à bouger. Je suis comme paralysé. ° pensa-t-il.

-Dracooooo ! Arrête tu es entrain de le tuer. Cria quelqu'un derrière eux.

Draco sursauta et se retourna surprit.

-Père ? Que… ?

Lorsque Draco lâcha Harry. Harry ne voyait plus rien le trou noir et il tomba par terre tout en se cognant la tête contre le rocher. Il entendit juste encore Draco dire :

-Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il sentit deux bras puissant le prendre, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Fin de ce chapitre.

Salut ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette fin quelque peu sadique. Avant tout je dois vous dire que je suis un peu déçue. Vous n'aviez pas aimé le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris ? Oui, je ne sais pas ce n'était pas tellement motivant que les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé dans les chapitres précédents…bref. J'espère tout de même que vous n'êtes pas triste à propos de la mort de Narcissa et que malgré tout vous continuerez à lire cette fic… bref je vous souhaite à tous bonne vacances (pour ceux qui sont en vacances…)

Et en tout cas si vous avez quelque chose à dire vous savez ce que vous avez à faire je suppose. En bas cliquer sur le petit bouton GO et euh… laisser une review pleaseeeeeeeeuuuhhh.

Encore désolé je n'arrive jamais à faire mes chapitres plus long que ça.

Bissoux… .


	15. Chapter 15: L'ange sauvage

L'ange sauvage

Chapitre 15

Draco faisait les cent pas dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy.

-Draco veut-tu cesser de traîner en rond tu stresse le monde. Lui dit Blaise qui était assis sur le canapé.

Ron était assis à côté de Blaise, qui était assis à côté de Lee. Le reste de la Famille Weasley Ginny, Molly et Arthur.) Se tenait debout adossait contre le mur. Sirius était assis sur un fauteuil et Severus fasse à lui sur l'autre fauteuil. Lucius et Remus étaient entrain de soigner Harry dans la chambre de Draco.

-Putain. S'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, je ne veux pas perdre deux être qui me sont chers aujourd'hui, le même jour.

-Draco… ?

-Quoi ? fit-il énervé en regardant Blaise.

-Tu as bien dit 'qui te sont chers' ? demanda Blaise.

-J'ai dit ça ? … et bien tu as du mal comprendre. Dit-il vite fait.

Molly secoua la tête en poussant un grand soupire. Arthur la regarda sans comprendre, Sirius fit un mince sourire tout en regardant Draco et Severus regardait Draco, étonné. Blaise ne fessait que dire' oui, oui'. Les pensées à Ron se bousculaient dans sa tête.

° Ne me dit, pas que … ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, il… . Du calme Ron, il est juste préoccupé après tout c'est lui qui lui a fait ça. Mon Dieu faites qu'Harry s'en sorte, par pitié… .° Ron baissa la tête et on vit des larmes tomber sur son pantalon, pour laisser derrière elles une tâche sur les pantalons bleus clair de Ron. Blaise lui prit le menton, le regarda dans les yeux et de sa main sécha quelques larmes qui traversait encore la joue de Ron, pour venir mourir dans ses lèvres. Blaise lui sourit et Ron lui fit aussi un mince sourire.

Et les seules pensées que Ginny avait à faire en ce moment fût :

° Je ne comprends vraiment, rien à rien à cette famille et à cette maison. Serait-elle possédée ?°

Et au moment où Ginny réfléchissait à ça, Sirius prit Severus par le bras et le poussa vers la première porte qu'il trouva. Qui se trouvait être la bibliothèque. Severus le regarda surpris et cracha :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Black ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama :

-Arrête de faire semblant Sev', j'en ai marre.

Severus tressaillit à l'appel du surnom que son ex-amant lui donnait auparavant, et qui recommença à cet instant.

-J'en ai marre tu sais que je t'aime, et… j'en ai marre de faire semblant jours après jours comme si on se détestait et ce n'est même pas vrai.

-Arrête Black, tu sais très bien qu'on se déteste… d'ailleurs en c'est toujours détester c'est toi qui… .

-C'est moi qui, quoi ? Je sais que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi, je le vois dont la façon que tu me regarde… .

-Sirius met toi bien ça dans ta tête. Tu n'étais qu'une aventure, point barre et la discussion se termine ici.

Severus voulu quitter la pièce pour aller rejoindre les autres au salon, mais Sirius le pris par le bras. Il le fixa dans les yeux, les larmes menacent de tomber et lui demanda :

-Dit-moi Severus… ? Dit-moi où est-ce que j'ai fait l'erreur, pour avoir à te perdre ? Dit-moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Tout ces je t'aime que tu me disais, tout cela, est-ce que c'était de mensonges ? Oui je sais que c'est peut-être égoïste de penser à moi pendant que mon filleul est là en haut, cloué dans un lit entrain de se faire soigner par deux personnes qui s'aiment mais qui sont tout aussi connes que nous pour se l'avouer. Oui tout ça c'est peut-être égoïste, mais j'en ai marre de jouer la comédie, quand je te vois je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je t'aime devant les gens sans aucune honte, et non pas te dire ' Dégage de là Snivellus tu pollue mon espace vital', j'aimerais aussi te serrer dans mes bras et te faire l'amour, t'embrasser quand bon me semble et non pas te foutre un coup de poing sur la gueule à chaque fois que je te vois.

Sirius lâcha sa prise et dit :

-Tu peux partir Severus, mais avant ça j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as laissé, et je te jure que plus jamais tu ne croiseras mon regard, que plus jamais je ne t'ennuierais avec cette conversation.

-Je ne veux pas ne plus jamais te regarder, je tien beaucoup trop à toi pour cela, mais je te signale que nous sommes deux hommes et que c'est mal vu ans la rue. Je pourrais perdre mon travail à cause de cela et tu le sais Sirius.

-Non, tu ne perdras pas ton travail, regarde Lucius il est tout aussi amoureux de Remus et en plus tu travaille pour lui, tu n'as pas à craindre de te faire renvoyer.

-Oui je sais tout ça, mais que diraient les gens dans la rue… ? Lucius ne serait plus élu ministre. Les gens cesseraient de venir à notre entreprise. Ca nous mènerait à la faillite et on perdrait tout.

-Mais… .

-Je suis désolé Sirius.

Severus ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le salon, où personne n'avait remarqué leur absence.

-Alors… ? dit-il en rentrant dans le salon.

-Alors rien. Ils ne sont pas encore descendus pour dire quoi que ce soit. Répondit Draco à son parrain.

Severus poussa un grand soupir et se laissa tomber sur un canapé.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ? Là-bas il saurait le soigner. Proposa Sirius qui venait à son tour de rentrer dans le salon.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel par tellement de stupidité et cracha :

-Oh bien-sûre, emmenons-le à l'hôpital pour leur dire quoi ? 'Oh oui bonjour Monsieur le docteur, vous voyez ce jeune garçon…et ben il perd tout son sang… mais surtout ne faîtes pas attention aux deux crocs qu'il à au cou, c'est juste un vampire qui passé par là et qui lui à mordu, dû à la perte de son sang.

Sirius sursauta au ton que Severus employa pour lui parler, baissa la tête et dit :

-Bien-sûre que suis-je bête, je n'y avais pas pensé. Dit-il tout bas.

-C'est ça ton problème Black, tu ne penses jamais à rien, tu fais tout sans réfléchir… .

Sirius sentit la rage lui montrer et cria à son ex-amant :

-Je ne suis qu'un être humain, bordel. Tout être humain à le droit aux erreurs.

-Oh oui bien sûre, mais sauf que toi, tu fais tout le temps des erreurs. Je me demande si toi tu es un être humain, normal.

-Si moi je suis un être humain normal ? Je ne crois pas que tu es le mieux placé pour parler de cela, Monsieur le vampire !

-Ferme ta… .

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! cria Ron au bord des larmes, Harry est entrain de crever là en haut et vous…vous tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de vous engeuler pour savoir qui est le plus normal des deux. Si vous voulez savoir mon avis, ni un ni l'autre est normal. Vous êtes tout les deux une bande de cons.

A bout de souffle il se rassit et sans réfléchir se blottit dans les bras de Blaise.

-Attendez…attendez… . Cette fois se fut Ginny qui prit la parole, …des vampires ? De quoi vous parlez ?

-La ferme. Fut tout ce que Draco eut à répondre dans ce moment, il avait sa tête qui dansait la lambada (en clair il avait mal à la tête) et n'avait aucune envie de donner une quelconque explication à cette petite qui se mêlait de tout. Ginny se tu en un instant et s'adossa contre le mur.

Ding Dong.

-J'y vais. Dit Molly.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on vit un jeune garçon qui devait avoir l'âge de Draco, avec les cheveux brun clair et des yeux d'une couleur amande prendre Draco dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Oh Draco… je suis tellement désolé pour ta mère…je …j'ai fait aussi vite que je le pouvais… je… .Il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et y versa le reste de ses larmes.

Draco quant à lui, lui caressait le dos en murmurant :

-Oh Théo… je suis tellement content que tu sois venu. (Théo le grand retour…tataramtaram… . Ce n'est pas le moment… je vois…hum… .)

Draco lâcha Théo et le regarda dans les yeux en séchant ses larmes et lui dit :

-Chuuutt… pour nous changer les idées, raconte-nous plutôt comment c'est passé ton petit séjour en Afrique ?

° Ah Théo et son grand cœur, pensa Draco, partir en Afrique contre la volonté de ses parents pour aider les enfants de là-bas… . J'aurais tout donné pour être quelqu'un comme lui. °

Théo s'assit à côté de Lee, le regarda et lui sourit doucement. Lee lui rendit son sourire et Théo murmura :

-Il…il c'est bien passé. Par cette mini phrase, les autres surent que Théo n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Draco lui fit un mince sourire et continua à faire les cent pas.

Théo regarda la scène et demanda timidement :

-Tu… je veux dira a pars ce qui vient de se passer…je…quelque chose ne va pas ?

Draco lui tendit la main, que Théo prit et dit aux autres :

-Quoi qu'il se passe… vous m'appelez je suis dans la cuisine.

Les autres acquisèrent et il emmena alors Théo dans la cuisine pour lui raconter tout ce qui c'st passé depuis la venu d'Harry dans cette maison. Théo l'écouta tout en buvant un verre d'eau.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Remus, les mains couvertes de sang, épongea le front d'Harry. Lucius lui s'occupait de bander le cou d'Harry, là où son fils l'avait mordu.

-Re…Remus ? demanda Harry, enfin essayait de demander Harry d'une voix faible.

-Oui Harry je suis là, ne t'en fait pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, mais s'il te plaît ne parle pas. Cela ne fera que t'épuiser.

Harry acquisa doucement en grimaçant.

-Dort désormais… .

Harry ferma les yeux doucement et s'endormit paisiblement.

Remus laissa échapper une larme et releva la tête vers Lucius.

-On est le vendredi treize, c'est ça ?

Lucius lui fit un mince sourire et lui prit la main. Remus s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Quelques minutes plus tard a bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

-Je… je crois qu'il faut aller dire dans quel état Harry se trouve aux autres.

Lucius acquisa et fit un bref 'J'y vais' avant de sortir par la porte et de descendre au salon.

Draco et Théo se trouvaient déjà au salon, lorsque Lucius descendait encore les grandes escaliers, ainsi que Dumbledore, Seamus, Dean et Neville, qui étaient désormais au courant de toute l'histoire.

Impatient Draco se précipita sur son père pour lui demander :

-Comment il va ?

-Du calme Draco… . Hum… Harry a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Draco baissa la tête, honteux.

-Mais, il va bien. Il faut seulement le laisser le temps de se rétablir et après vous le verrez faire de nouveau des farces à tout le monde. Dit Lucius en souriant.

Les autres sourirent franchement, en se remémorant de quelques bêtises qu'Harry avait produites, dans cette maison sur le coup de la colère. Lucius reprit la parole :

-Je vous propose de dormir ici, enfin ceux qui veulent… . Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rétablisse vous pouvez rester ici. Il y a assez de chambre pour tout le monde.

Il leur fit un mince sourire et se dirigea vers les escaliers lorsque 'groummmmppfff'.

-Désolé, dit Ron rouge de honte.

Lucius se tourna vers Molly et dit :

-Et euuhh… si vous pourriez faire quelque chose à manger. Je suis sûre que Weas… Ron n'est pas le seul à avoir faim. Molly sourit et acquisa en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il resourit brièvement et monta cette fois pour de bon les escaliers.

-Bon je vois que tout va bien, donc je crois qu'on ferait bien de nous en aller. N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

Dean, Seamus et Neville acquiescèrent. Ils se levèrent tout les quatre pour partir, mais Neville les retint. Dean regarda Seamus et Seamus regarda Dean (intéressant vraiment, je vous jure.) Et tout les deux regardèrent Neville. Ils firent tout les trois oui de la tête et se dirigèrent vers Draco.

-Je…on, bafouilla Neville, on pourrait vous parler ?

Draco les regarda d'abord méfiants, mais fini par acquiser en lançant un bref 'suivez-moi'.

Tout les trois marchèrent à la file indienne, derrière Draco, tête baissé. Draco s'arrêta un moment pour prendre un verre de whisky, il leur proposa. Mais les autres refusèrent en se tournant vers le prêtre. Draco sourit et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque pour les faire rentrer.

Il ferma la porte et s'adossa contre le petit bureau qui s'y trouvait. (La bibliothèque est un vrai local de rencontre et de discussion, à mon avis.)

-Alors vous vouliez me parler ? fit Draco en prenant une gorgée de whisky.

-Euuuhh…oui. Commença Neville.

-C'est à propos d'Harry, dit Seamus.

-Harry, mais… ? Commença Draco.

-On sait que vous ressentez quelque chose pour Harry. Lui coupa Dean.

-Mais de quoi… ? Recommença Draco.

-Vous savez… . Le coupa Seamus.

-Il est comme… .Continua Dean.

-Un…un ange sauvage. Bafouilla Neville.

-Un ange sauvage , demanda Draco perplexe.

-Oui ! s'exclama Seam'.

-Harry est beau comme un ange et tout aussi pur. Dit Dean.

-Et sauvage parce que… pour avoir Harry il faut…il faut… . dit Neville.

-Il faut lui donner toute votre confiance, continua Seam'.

-Il faut qu'il vous face confiance. Dit Dean.

-Il faut lui parler, dit Neville.

-Le chérir. Proposa Seamus.

-Le comprendre, fit Dean.

-Mais il faut surtout l'aimer. Dit Seam' d'un air rêveur.

-Prenez un cheval sauvage par exemple, il faut lui faire tout ça pour qu'il vous laisse monter sur son dos… . exempla Dean (Ca existe ça exempla ? Bon on s'en fou vous me comprenez…enfin j'éspère.)

-Mais sans selle… Ne jamais l'emprisonner, ne jamais prisonnier Harry. Dit Neville.

-Pas qu'il se sente obligé de vous aimer, mais qu'il vous aime car vous l'aimez, dit Lee qui venait d'entrer et que tout le monde regarda perplexe.

-Montrez-lui que vous l'aimez et il vous aimera en retour. Là se fut Ron qui dit cela qui se trouvait derrière Lee.

Ils sortirent tout les cinq un derrière les autres. Draco regarda son verre pensivement. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il regarda à qui appartenait cette main et c'était celle de Théo, Blaise se tenait juste à côté et murmura :

-Montrez-lui que vous l'aimez et il vous aimera en retour, mais oui bien-sûre.

-Hein ? firent Théo et Draco d'une même voix.

-Draco, Théo, je…je l'aime.

-Pardon ? Tu…tu aimes Harry ?demanda Draco qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

-Non, je te le laisse vieux. Je suis tombé amoureux de Ron. Et d'ailleurs je vais tout de suite lui dire.

Blaise couru vers la sortie, mais avant il se tenu à l'intermédiaire de la porte et sourit de toutes ses dents à Draco et à Théo et dit :

-Je vous aime les gars… .

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et on pu entendre Blaise crier :

-RON !

Après quelques minutes de silence, en pu entendre :

-DRACOCHOUPINETCHOUCHOU… ?

- Hey tu ne t'es pas encore débarrasser d'elle…hum Draco chouchou ?

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Théo.

-Non attend c'est Dracochoupinetchou… .Hum…non c'est Draco… .

Draco secoua la tête énergétiquement et se dirigea vers le salon.

-Ah te voilà mon chéri.

-Pansy, je t'ai déjà dit… .

-oh tiens, Théodore Nott. Comment se porte les pauvres, là-bas en Afrique ? Vraiment tu n'as aucune classe, Théo… .

-Il y a que mes amis qui peuvent m'appeler Théo. Lui coupa Théo. (Et moi est-ce que je suis ton amie, Théo ? hihi…lol)

-Oh, tu vois l'Afrique te monte à la tête, c'est un pays si sale, si… oh peu importe. (Tenez-moi, tenez-moi où je vais la tuer… . Arrrgg je déteste ça… . L'auteure s'énerve… JE m'énerve.)

-Pansy, je…ma mère nous a quitté aujourd'hui.

-Oh c'est vrai ?

Draco acquisa tristement.

-Enfin… .

Draco leva la tête perplexe.

-Mais voyons Draco ne me regarde pas de cette manière, elle était juste un pois pour tout le monde, et puis regarde le bon côté des choses tu as hérité de beaucoup d'argent, il manque plus que ton père et après on sera millionnaires. C'est quand qu'on se mari ?

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Putain mais va te faire foutre.

-Pardon ?

-Tu veux savoir quand est-ce qu'on se mari ? Et bien moi je vais te le dire quand est-ce qu'on se mari ? fit Draco calmement en poussant Pansy vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et la jeta dehors, Pansy tomba à terre. Il l'a pris par le bras et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir quand est-ce qu'on se mari ?

-Aie Draco tu me fais mal au bras.

-JE M'EN FOU. Tu veux oui ou non savoir quand est-ce qu'on se mari ?

-Oui bien-sûre.

D'un geste de la main, Draco la fit s'écrouler et rouler tout en bas des escaliers.

-MOI JE VAIS TE LE DIRE QUAND EST­-CE QU'ON VA SE MARIER…JAMAIS…TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS. ET NE T'AVISE PLUS DE METTRE TES PIEDS ICI DANS CETTE MAISON… NE T'AVISE PLUS DE CROISER MON REGARD, SINON JE TE TUE.

Pansy couru à travers tout le jardin en criant :

-Tu verras je vais mettre ta famille dans la misère, tu as fait une grosse erreur. Je vais vous ruiner, quand je serais allé raconter tout ça à mon père.

Satisfait, Draco ferma la porte et se tourna pour se trouver face à face avec toute la population qui régnait dans sa maison. Pour se trouver face à son père. Gloups… .

-Draco est-tu conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ? Susurra Lucius Malfoy en personne.

-Absolument père.

-Bien. J'espère que tu… .

-Ecoutez-moi père, je ne l'aime pas. L'homme que j'aime se trouve là en haut dans un lit. Et vous voulez savoir quoi ? Je vais le retrouvez de suite.

Draco couru vers les escaliers mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit :

-Draco ?

-Oui père ? murmura-t-il.

Tout le monde regardaient en ce moment, Lucius Malfoy avec crainte à pars Remus qui posa une main sur son bras. Lucius sourit à son amant et se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire tendre.

-Je suis fière de toi mon fils.

Draco laissa échapper une larme et couru vers son père pour le prendre dans ses bras, d'abord Lucius fut surpris, mais l'étreignit à son tour, désespérément, pour la première fois… .

Fin de ce chapitre

J'en ai mis du temps…oufff… . J'espère que vous avez aimez se chapitre ? Dites-moi que vous avez aimez ce chapitre… . Ah euuh… calme-toi Joana… . Bon j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu à propos de la description d'un ange sauvage ?non ? Dites-moi que non.

Bon je vais partir au Portugal donc le prochain chapitre vous l'aurez pour euuuhh… d'ici un mois. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, hein ? Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous bonnes vacances et euuuhh…bon bronzage…et euuuhhh… bon été avec pleins de bières bien fraîche…mmmmhhh. Je deviens alcolo à mon avis. Moi je pars vers les sauvages , hehe, mon p'tit village me manque avec tout ces chevaux sauvages (pour monter à cheval sans selle, ouuuuuiii, et oui je suis une sauvage, lol. Mais pas un ange sauvage ;) Je suis loin d'être un ange), ces vaches, ces ânes, ces chèvres, la belle vie, pour sortir un peu de l'ambiance polluer du Luxembourg pour respirer le grand air, quoi. lol. Quoi que l'ordi, la télé et tout ca va un peu me manquer… mais bon il faut faire avec. Je vais arrêter de vous faire chier avec mes vacances… à les vacances…enfinnn… .

Bissoux

Joana.

A la prochaine.

Atttendez…

Attendez …

N'oubliez pas laisser tous pleins de reviewssssssssss… . je vous en serait reconnaissante.


	16. Chapter 16: Tant pis

L'ange Sauvage

Hi, je suis de retour… .

Chapitre 16 : Tant pis.

Draco monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre où Harry se reposait. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, pour ne pas réveillé le bel ange endormi. Harry dormait paisiblement, il avait les couvertures poussé jusqu'au cou où on pouvait encore un peu voir son pansement. Ses cheveux formaient une auréole au tour de sa tête. Draco s'approcha lentement et s'assit sur une petite chaise qui se trouvait près du lit. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Il sourit doucement en voyant Harry papillonnait des yeux. Lorsqu'il avait enfin les yeux ouverts, il reconnu tout de suite Draco et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

- Va-t'en.

-Je… est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, va-t'en.

-très bien.

Draco se leva à contre cœur de la chaise et s'approcha doucement de la porte. Lorsqu'il eu la main sur le poignet de la porte. Harry lui dit :

-Non attends.

Draco se retourna et sourit doucement, sourire qui disparu tout de suite lorsqu'-il commença ses excuses :

-Harry… je…je suis désolé. Pardon, pardon Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

Même si au fond Harry savait très bien pourquoi.

-Pour tout. Pour tout. Pour t'avoir mordu. Pour t'avoir menti. Pour avoir fait se pari. Pour tout.

-Je ne crois pas être prêt à te pardonner. (Et oui les gens sont cruels des fois ; on à beau pardonner, il y en à qui ne nous pardonne jamais, en tout cas en ce qui me concerne.)

-Je comprends ! fit Draco en baissant la tête.

-… .

-Laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-moi te prouver que je tiens à toi. Laisse-moi… .

(Et on a beau insisté, ils ne veulent pas nous croire, ni nous pardonner.)

-Comment veux-tu que je te laisse une chance ? Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ? Comment veux-tu que je sache que ceci n'est pas encore un de tes coups montés ? Comment ?

-Je… . Draco baissa la tête.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu peux toujours essayer de gagner ma confiance, mais il va falloir que tu en baves. Parce que ce que tu as fait, ça ne se fait pas Draco. Ca fait mal, tu sais ? Ca fait mal… . dit Harry en laissant échapper une larme. (Mais avec beaucoup de chance, ils finissent par nous donner une IIème chance, mais seulement avec beaucoup de chance, ce qui n'est pas mon cas…)

-Tu veux parler du… . fit Draco en pointant du doigt vers le cou d'Harry.

-Non. Je veux parler de ça.

Harry posa une main sur son cœur et continua :

-Je tenais beaucoup à toi Draco, mais tu l'as brisé. Tu m'as brisé.

(Mais des fois ce qu'on a fait, l'autre n'a pas pu le supporter et n'a pas pu nous pardonner. C'est encore une leçon que la vie m'a faite, mais qui me fait souffrir, jour après jour.)

-Laisse-moi une chance, je te promets de tout réparer.

(Et on promet, mais des fois les promesses on les oublis et on les accomplira jamais…)

-Je te donne une chance. Regagne ma confiance et on verra.

Harry lui fit un mince sourire. Et Draco fit de même. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui fit un autre baiser sur le front. Il lui tourna le dos, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, doucement. Harry regarda le plafond, sourit et ferma les yeux, pour s'endormir paisiblement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Alors ? demanda Blaise.

-Alors rien.

-Dray, Dray, Dray… Je te connais très bien. Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire rien ?

-Je …il veut que je regagne sa confiance.

-Tu m'étonnes, fit Théo, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est tout à fait normal.

Draco acquisa.

-Oui. J'ai été un salaud, un connard, un… . (Dsl pour le vocabulaire.)

-Bon ok ca va Draco. Pour changer de conversation, dit Théo, j'aurais une question.

-Vas-y, dit Draco en lui faisant un signe de la mais pour qu'il la pose et en s'asseyant sur son lit ;

-Hum… .fit-il rougissant. Je voulais savoir comment il s'appelle, le beau gosse là, celui qui travaille ici ?

-Aha… dit Blaise en souriant et en lui jetant un oreiller à la figure.

-Hey… fit Théo indigné.

Draco et Blaise sautèrent sur lui, pour une attaque de chatouilles.

(Et des fois mieux vaut oublier ses problèmes en s'amusant un peu, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, minutes ou secondes pour tout oublier.)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain.

Draco, Blaise, Théo, Ron, Severus, Sirius, Remus et enfin Lucius se trouvaient dans la cuisine, assis, entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner. Théo regardait Lee de haut en bas, qui servait le café à Lucius. Blaise et Draco, se regardaient puis, regardaient Théo et se mirent à ricaner stupidement. Théo les tua du regard, ce qui les fit rire plus.

-Bonjour… .

Tout le monde cessa de manger pour regarder, celui qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Remus fut le premier à être debout.

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devrais être couché, voyons !

-Remus je vais beaucoup mieux.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Absolument, fit-il en lui montrant toutes ses dents blanches.

Remus lui sourit en retour et lui dit :

-Assied-toi alors et mange.

Harry se dirigea vers la table et voulu s'asseoir lorsque :

-Hey. Hey. Hey. Et tu ne fais même pas un gros bisou et un gros câlin à ton parrain préféré ?

-C'est normal que tu sois mon préféré, je n'ai qu'un parrain.

-Et crois-moi. Même si tu en aurais cinquante. Je serais ton préféré.

-Oui sûrement.

Harry lui fit un gros sur la joue, suivi d'un gros câlin. Il se retourna pour être face à :

-Lee ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps.

-Oui en effet ça fait longtemps.

Harry prit Lee dans ses bras, sous l'œil jaloux de deux certaines personnes. Après cinq bonnes minutes de câlins, ils se lâchèrent enfin.

-Hum…bon…Tu veux du café ? proposa Lee, gêné que tout le monde les regardaient.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Oh Harry vient ici que je te présente à un ami. Dit Blaise.

-Théodore Nott, fit Théo en lui tendant la main.

-Harry Potter, lui dit-il en la prenant.

-Oui j'ai cru le comprendre.

Ils se sourirent et Harry s'assit enfin à côté de Sirius pour faire sa tartine.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quelque part dans un appartement sombre…

-Tu te fou de moi ? Cria une voix.

-Absolument pas chérie, répondit l'autre.

-Mon ex…enfin mon meilleur client est…est amoureux d'un gars.

-Absolument.

-Oh putain.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas laisser que ça arrive.

-Mais pourquoi, mione ?

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? TOUTE MA VIE J'AI FAIS LE LECHE BOTTE DE MR. LE PRETRE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE POUR AVOIR SA CONFIANCE. JE SAIS PAS MOI POUR…POUR L'ARGENT. JE ME SUIS MEME TRANSFORMER EN BONNE SŒUR. PENDANT QUE L'AUTRE MISEREUX NE FOUTAIT QUEDES CONNERIES AVEC SON AMI NEVILLE AU COUVENT. ET POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POUR QUE MÔSSIEUR VIVE HEUREUX DANS LE LUXE ET LA JOIE. NON, NON, NON JE NE VAIS PAS LAISSER QUE CA SE PASSSE COMME CA. Et toi, fit-elle en baissant le ton, toi, tu vas m'y aider.

-Moi ? Fis l'autre surprise.

-Absolument Cho. Toi.

-Et qu'est-ce que moi je gagne dans tout ça ?

-Tu n'auras plus besoin de prostituée pour vivre.

-je l'espère. Tu as bien un plan, non ?

-Oh oui. J'ai un plan.

Et Hermione Granger se mit à sourire diaboliquement suivi de sa complice : Cho Chang.

-Attends, attends. Et comment tu sais tout ça ? Non parce que j'ai un peu de mal à croire que…enfin…que Draco Malfoy soit gay c'est encore…hum…réaliste, mais de là à ce qu'il tombe amoureux, c'est totalement surréaliste.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Si je te dis que c'est vrais, c'est les trois là…hum… . Tu sais les trois là dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour. Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas. Les pauvres ils croyaient vraiment que je laisserais vivre la pauvre petit Harry son compte de fée, pendant que moi qui a souffert tout au long de ma vie, je dois vendre mon corps. Non, non, non, si moi je dois souffrir, alors lui aussi. Parce que les comptes de fée, ça, ça n'existe PAS !

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que le pauvr' gars t'as fait ?

-IL EST NE !

Cho sursauta face au ton que son amie employa, mais fini par sourire et dit :

-Alors… .

-Alors quoi ?

-Ce plan.

-Oh le plan.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Cho sur son canapé et se mit à lui raconter son plan.

(MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA…HUM…BON…Dégage. Ok ok je m'en vais.)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Draco arrête de tourner en rond. Fit Blaise Zabini en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Draco, le dos appuyé contre une armoire et entre ses jambes, se trouvait Ron qui pouffait. Théo était assis sur son lit et à côté de lui un Lee Jordan qui lui lançait de fréquent coup d'œil.

-Alors ? Vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Oui, fit Théo exaspéré.

-Ok et Ron tu crois qu'il viendra ?

-Non je ne crois pas. J'en suis sûre.

-Euh… si vous voulez bien m'excuser Monsieur Malfoy. Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour que je vous donne mon avis. Je vous le dit tout de suite. Je suis sure qu'Harry va adorer. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. J'ai du travail et j'aimerais aller le terminer.

-Oui ben sûre. Tu peux disposer Lee.

Lee se leva marcha en direction de la porte, mais fut retenu par la voix de Draco :

-Lee, à l'avenir je te prierais de m'appeler Draco et de me tutoyer. Je suis sûre qu'on pourrais devenir de bons amis.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire, petit mais franc.

Lee quant à lui baissa la tête et dit :

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Malfoy, mais pour moi vous resterez toujours mon patron, rien de plus et rien de moins.

Lee sortit de la pièce, tête baissé.

-Il m'en veut beaucoup.

-Oui. Lee tenait beaucoup à Harry, mais je suis sûre qu'avec le temps vous deviendrez amis. Lui dit Ron.

-Oui, fit Draco en baissant la tête.

-Hum…bon pour changer de sujet, s'interposa Théo, vous ne trouvez pas que Lee a un cul d'enfer ? Hein ?

Ron le regarda bizarrement et les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Plus tard le soir.

-Vas-y Harry. Allereeeuuuuhhh… .

-Arrête Ron, je ne sais pas si… .

-Vas-y, je te promets que tu vas aimer.

-Alors tu es au courant de ce qui va se passer là dedans. Traître et tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Vas-y.

Ron ouvrit la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient et poussa Harry dedans. Il l'a referma après avoir été sûre que Harry se retrouvait bien à l'intérieur. A peine eut Harry les deux pieds dans la pièce, que tout s'éteignais et que deux bougies s'allumèrent sur un piano noir. Après qu'il fut habituer à l'obscurité Harry put apercevoir qu'au piano se trouvait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux qui brillait dans le noir, des yeux bleu-gris. Cette personne était habillé tout en blanc. (Chemise blanche et pantalon blanc si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;) ) Harry était tout simplement émerveillé. Tout à coup il entendit une musique s'élevé dans les airs. Harry s'approcha pour voir les doigts fins de Draco courir à travers les touches noires et blanches du piano. Harry se mit devant Draco et Draco leva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Il se reconsentra sur le piano et se mit à chanter d'une voix douce et merveilleuse :

Et si, j'ai tort  
De lire, dans tes pensées  
Ou rien de beau,  
Ne m'échappe, à par toi  
Seuls quelques silences  
M'effleurent encore quand je dors  
Je n'ai plus de raison d'aimer Et tant pis, si je me détruis  
Et je fais le tour  
De tes mots, tes promesses  
Et tes envies d'ailleurs  
Et tant pis, si tu m'interdis  
D'être pour toi l'unique objet  
que tu désirs. Même obscures

Et fière, où non  
Là n'est pas la question  
Et je n'attends rien  
De tes ombres, de tes efforts  
J'ai pris au soleil  
Le feu qui manque à ton corps  
Et perdu ton âme à l'horizon

Et tant pis, si je me détruis  
Et je fais le tour  
De tes mots, tes promesses  
Et tes envies d'ailleurs  
Et tant pis, si tu m'interdis  
D'être pour toi l'unique objet  
que tu désirs. Même obscures

Je m'attends à tout, sauf à toi  
Je ne t'aurai jamais que pour moi  
Et quand j'y crois ton coeur n'ose pas

Alors tant pis, si je me détruis  
Et je fais le tour  
De mes mots, mes faiblesses   
Et mes envies d'ailleurs  
Et tant pis, si tu m'interdis   
D'être pour toi l'unique objet  
que tu désirs,   
Je reste pur malgré ma blessure

FIN DE CE CHAPITRE

Bon ok je ne sais pas trop ce que cette chanson à avoir avec le reste, mais je ne sais pas j'ai trouvé qu'elle était bien là, là en ce moment. Et non les vacances ne m'ont pas rendu folle. Mais en tout cas vous me dîtes quelque chose pour la chanson et pour le reste aussi. Pour ca il faut laisser une review. Hehe

Bissoux

Et laisser moi une review ; )

Oups j'allais oublier chanson de Roch Voisine : Tant pis… .


	17. Chapter 17:Le comencement du plan

L'ANGE SAUVAGE

Chapitre: 17: Le commencement du plan!

La douce mélodie qui était dans les airs, se dissipa peu à peu et Harry revint à la réalité. Draco en fixant toujours Harry dans les yeux murmura:

-Je suis désolé.

-Et tu crois que c'est avec une chanson que je vais te pardonner?

-Non, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrrais me pardonner pour tout l'amour que j'ai mis en chantant et en jouant cette chanson. Amour qui est pour toi.

Harry rougit légèrement et fit le tour du piano pour s'assoir à côté de Draco. Ils fixaient tout les deux les touches du piano.

-J'ai été un con. lança Draco.

-Oui je sais, fit Harry en se mettant à sourire. Il posa un genou sur la banquette qui se trouvait dérrière le piano. Il prit le menton à Draco, de façon à ce qu'ils se regardent.

-Tu a été vraiment con.

-Ben, je crois que j'ai compris la. dit Draco en souriant légèrement.

-Mmmhh... . Harry effleura de ses lèvres les lèvres de Draco.

Et recula tout aussi vite.Il se leva et ebouriffa les cheveux à Draco.

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu est un con que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement, aussi belle que la chanson a été je vais te laisser encore un peu...hum...disant...encore un peu...bye bye.

Harry se leva du banc dérrière le piano et sortit de la salle de music. Il entendit encore Draco criait dérrière:

-Hey Harry attends, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par cette phrase??

Harry sourit intérieurement et monta voir son parrain.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Toc Toc Toc

-Ouiiii??

-Sirius c'est Harry, je...je peux rentrer?

-Oui, bien-sure, rentre Harry.

Harry rentra et ferma doucement la porte dérrière lui. Sirius se trouvait assis au bord du lit.

-Tient, déjà au lit...Sirius.. tu pleurais??

-Non, Harry.

-Si.

-Non.

-Ne pense pas que je suis con, j'ai compris que tu pleurais, sinon tu peux m'expliquer les yeux rougis et les petit taches rondes, mouillés sur tes pantalons?

-... .

-Sirius..., Harry s'assit à côté de lui en lui metant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule,... qu'est-ce qui se passe??

-Rien... .

-arrgghh, tu m'agaces. Tu viens bien cesser de me mentir ainsi, je croyais qu'on se disait tout??

-Mais oui, mais... .

-Mais quoi??

-Je sais ce qui se passe.

-REMUS???

-Remus, c'est une invasion dans ma vie privée ça, tu ne sais pas frapper à la porte comme toute personne normale??

-Oh arrête Sirius tu n'as pas de vie privée.

-Merci, c'est très gentil ça.

-Je dit, tu n'as pas de vie privée, si tu ne fait rien pour attraper ce qui est à toi.

-Hein??

-OUi Severus est venu me voir et m'a tout raconté, il m' a demadndé ce qu'il devait faire... .

-Attends, attends, Severus est venue te demander conseil?

-Oui.

-Ok,c'est la fin du monde.

-Bref... .

Toc Toc Toc

-Quoi encore?? demnda Sirius agacé.

-C'est Severus, je pourrais te parler.

-Euuh.. bon ok je crois que je vais descendre papoter avec Lucius.

-Oui va rejoindre ton prince charmant.

-Harry viens.

Harry qui ne suivait pas tout décida de suivre Remus.

Harry fit place à Severus pour passer dans la chambre, chose faite, il décida de suivre Remus qui l'attendait.

-Bon je crois que nous on doit parler Remus.

-Hahahahaha... .

-Et ne rigole pas comme ça, c'est quoi cette histoire de prince charmant? Hein?? Remus...répond voyons... et ne me tourne pas le dos comme ça...arrgggh...il m'énerve.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Tu n'as pas besoin de rester comme ca Harry.

-Non, mais sérieusement ils auraient pu me prévenir que un il soit gay ok. Mais les deux??? Is ont osés me caché ça.

-Hahahahahaaha.

-Ron, tu ne me cache pas qqch toi non plus?

-Hein?

-Non, mais c'est vrai quoi... on s'est jamais.

-Oh Harry arrête avec tes paranoias et regarde plutôt qui vient de faire sa grande entrée au salon.

Harry suivit des yeux ce que Ron regardait qui s'avérait être Draco Malfoy en personne, suivit de Blaise et de Théo.

Harry croisa les yeux de Draco, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il rougit et son ami Ron pouffa.Harry le fit taire d'un petit 'ta gueule'. Draco s'assit en face d'Harry, qui ne fit que rougir encore plus. Blaise lui enlaca Ron et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue, quand à Théo s'assit à côté d'Harry. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce qui fut vite arrêter pas l'arrivée de Lucius qui tenait remus par la taille et par l'arrivée de Severus qui tenait Sirius par la main.

-Tient voilà nos petits cachotiers. fit Harry.

Enfin tous assit, Lee rentra au salon et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire.Ils donnèrent tous leur réponses et Lee arriva quelques minutes plus tard suivit de Ginny avec leur boissons respectifs. Théo dévora Lee du regard.

-Théo à force de le regarder comme ça, tu vas lui faire de strous à ce pauvre Lee.

Tout le monde pouffa à pars Lee qui fit tomber un verre par terre, et Ginny qui les regarda à tour de rôles, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Désolé je suis vraiment désolé, s'excuse Lee en attrapant les morceaux de verre par terre qui fut vite aidé par Théo. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée leur fit à tous relevait la tête. Ginny fut ouvrir, mais elle fut poussé par une éspèce de furrie. Une fille aux cheveux longs noir et aux yeux asiatique rentra ses joues baignés de larmes.

Draco se leva perplexe de son canapé et en une seconde se retrouva en face de la jeune fille.

-Chang?

-Chang? Chang? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici, sale trainée.

-DRACO!!!

Harry se leva et se mit à côté d'elle en disant:

-Ca va mademoiselle?

-Non j'irais mieux si l'homme en face de vous, n'aurez pas vider ses couilles en moi!

-Pardon?? demanda Harry bouche bée.

-Oui, l'homme qui s'avère être Draco Malfoy... .

-Ne te dois rien. Donc tu ferais bien de partir tout de suite, tu n'est pas la bienvenue ici. s'interposa Draco.

-Draco qui est-ce? demanda Lucius qui vint se mettre à côté de lui.  
-C'est une femme père.

-Oui Draco j'avais cru le remarquer.

Cho se mit à genou devant Lucius, Lucius confu dit:

-Voyons Mademoiselle, levez-vous enfin, ce n'est pas... .

Mes les larmes de Cho redoublèrent et elle commenca à supplier:

-Monsieur, vous devez m'aider, je... .

-Enfin voyons levez-vous on en parlera plus au calme.

-Ouuuiinn... .

Cho se leva avec l'aide de Lucius et s'assit sur le canapé où Draco était assis quelques minutes auparavent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Ce que je veux? Ce que je veux Draco? Je veux ce que tu me dois.

-Mademoiselle allons pourriez vous nous expliquer s'il vous plait.

-Oui votre fils...je ...je suis une prostituée...je lui suppliait à chaque fois pour nous protéger mais il voulait le faire au naturel... .

-Hum...bon venons'en au fait s'il vous plaît.

-Je...je..je suis enceinte de votre fils et je vis dans la rue Monsieur , mais je ne peut pas le nourrir.

-Mai qu'est-ce que tu baffe tu dis n'importe quoi...

-Draco, tais-toi, je crois que tu en as déjà trop fait dans cette affaire.

-Père... .

-NON!

-Je crois que j'en ai trop entendu aussi, je vais me coucher.

Harry se leva et d'un pas enragé monta les escaliers vers les chambres.

-HARRY ATTENDS!!

Mais Harry claque la porte, adossé contre la porte de 'sa' chambre, il pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit toujours me faire un truc pareil quand je suis prêt à le pardonner. Poruquoi mon dieu? POURQUOI? Est-ce que vous voulez me faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a du mettre cette femme enceinte. POURQUOI???

Deux bras l'enlaçèrent par dérrière, automatiquement Harry s'accrocha à cette personne qui s'avérait être Ron.

-Tchhhuuuuttt, ne pleur pas Harry tout va s'aranger.

-Nooooonn, plus maintenant Ron, plus maintenant, je veux partir d'ici, je veux partir d'ici, je veux partir loin d'ici Ron, loin...très loin.

-Ne dit pas ça Harry, ne dit pas ça.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans la bibiothèque personnelle de Lucius Malfoy.

Pour parler plus à leur aise Lucius était dans sa bibliothèque avec Draco et Cho qui pleurait (ou faisait semblant de pleurer..lol)

-Je te donne de l'argent et tu va avorter.

-Nooon, Monsieur Malfoy, nooon, je suis très catholique, et le pape il interdit ça, je ne veux pas, mentit-elle.

-Mais ca vous sert à quoi d'avoir cet enfant dans de tel circonstance, vous n'avez pas de toits ou dormir, voyons.

-Si vous me faites ça je balancerait tout à la presse. Mais mon Dieu qu'est-ce que la presse va penser du fait que l'héritier des Malfoys ai fait un enfant à une prostituée et que par dessus le marché vous voulez l'obliger à avorter.

-NE...ne dîtes rien. Je vais en parler mieux avec mon fils pour l'instant aller manger quel que chose vous devez mourir de faim.

-Oui.

Lucius prit le téléphone qui trainait sur la table et composa un numéro.

-Oui Molly, veuiilez venir chercher Mademoiselle Chang à mon bureau et lui préparer quelque chose à manger s'il vous plait.

Il raccrocha et cinq minutes après Cho ne se trouvait plus dans le bureau/bibliothèque Monsieur Malfoy.

-Père... .

-Ne dit rien Draco, si la presse c'est de quel que chose, ce serait un scandal et je ne veux pas que ca arrive.

-Mais.. .

-Tu te marriera avec elle et vous éduquerais cet enfant et... .

-Ma... .

-Tchhuut et fait en sorte que personne ne sache qu'elle était prostituée dans le passé.Est-ce que tu m'as compris Draco? EST-CE QUE TU M'AS COMPRIS??

Fin de ce chapitre

OK mille excuse pour ce retard impardonnable, je suis vraiment désolé et par dessus le marché c'est encore un petit chapitre, petit mais j'éspère que ca vous plaira, encore dsl pour le temps que j'ai pris pour ecrire ce mini chapitre mais mon ordi à eu un blème et oui quand on laisse l'ordi ce contaminer par 4 viruses c'est pas trop ça encore une fois dsl. Et laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. OK?? Bordel j'ai jamais ecrit un chapitre tellement petit /

Dsl Dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl... mille excuses encore et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long... .

Bissoux à tout le monde... . Laissez-moi des reviews... .


	18. Chapter 18: Le départ

L'ange Sauvage

Chapitre 18: le départ.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui Sirius, j'en suis sûr. répondit Harry.

Harry avait sa valise sur son lit et mettait tout ses vêtements, pêle-mêle, dedans.

-Bon alors, si tu pars je pars avec toi, dit Sirius.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, Sirius. Je ne veux pas te séparer de Severus, donc tu restes ici près de lui, objecta Harry.

-Il n'en ai pas question. Je pars avec toi point barre.

Harry se retourna vers Sirius, ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard, mais Harry fini par détourner le sien et dis:

-Fais ce que tu veux Sirius après tout je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais je trouve ça tout de même con que tu veuilles quitter Severus à cause de moi.

-Je ne vais pas quitter Severus. Je vais juste aller vivre chez moi. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je resterais ici? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Severus, que je dois supporter Lucius. Cet homme est un vrai enfer.

-Merci Black, mais je savais déjà à quel point tu m'appréciais. Tu n'as pas besoin de te répéter.

Sirius se tourna doucement pour faire face à Lucius Malfoy en personne. Harry fit un petit sourire en voyant le visage hautain et fier qu'affichait Lucius en face de Sirius.

-Lucius, mon beau-frère... Il faut pas que tu le prennes mal... .

-Beau-frère??

-Ben oui... moi et Remus on est en quelques sortes des frères et si toi tu es avec lui tu es mon beau-frère en quelques sorte tu comprends??

Lucius leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Soit... je ne suis pas venu pour discuter avec toi, mais avec Harry.

Lucius se tourna vers Harry et le regarda, attendant que Sirius parte pour les laisser tous seuls, mais celui-ci les regardaient tout les deux attendant qu'ils commencent. Lucius voyant qu'il ne partait pas, alors lui et Harry se retournèrent, le sourcil élevé dans sa direction.

-Quoi?

-... .

-... .

-Oooohh... vous voulez que je parte?

-... .

-... .

-Parce que, toi, tu as demander à parler avec Harry... .

-... .

-... .

-Et là il faut que parte, c'est ça? fit Sirius en pointant ses doigts vers la porte.

Harry acquiesça doucement et Lucius leva les yeux, encore une fois, au ciel.

-Bon ben... alors je vais partir..., Sirius avança jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, sortit et la referma aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard il la réouvrit et laissa passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement,...non mais ne vous gènez pas dutout pour moi...hein...parlez tranquillement, mais la prochaine fois j'aimerais que vous me disiez quand est-ce que je dois partir...Bon d'accord je vous laisse.

Sirius sortit après un grand claquement de porte.

-Je suis désolé pour mon fils... . lança Lucius.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Oh nul besoin de prendre cet air monsieur Potter, mais je sais que les choses n'auraient pas du se passer comme ça. Mon fils Draco aurait dû être heureux...et je sais que c'est avec vous qu'il aurait retrouvé ce bonheur...cependant, les choses ne peuvent pas rester ainsi, mon fils doit épouser cette femme, elle est tout de même enceinte de lui, imaginez s'il la laissais comme ça, imaginez ce que... .

-La presse dirait sur vous, oui je sais.

-Oui, et vous savez très bien que je dois même caché ma relation avec Remus aux yeux de la presse, si quelqu'un venait à découvrir ça, ce serait la fin de ma carrière...cependant, je ne peux rien faire pour vous et pour Draco... .

-Sachez, Monsieur Malfoy, que Draco peut très bien mettre enceinte toute les femmes de ce quartier, que moi je n'en aurais rien , mais vraiment rien à foutre, donc veuillez m'excuser...mais je pars.

Harry prit sa valise sur le lit et contourna Lucius pour passer vers la porte. Arrivé devant la porte il prit la poignée en main et dit:

-Sachez que pour moi Draco comme toute cette famille est morte.

Il passa la porte et la claqua fortement, pourtant Lucius ne bougea pas et regarda par la fenêtre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Harry...sniff..tu es sûr de vouloir partir?

-Oui, Molly je vais partir.

-Tu penseras à nous rendre visite de temps en temps?

-Non ..Molly, je pense ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette maison.

Molly baissa la tête les larmes aux yeux, mais ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Harry contourna la table de la cuisine pour sortir de là et pour ça il dut passer devant Cho qui buvait une tasse de thé assise à la table. Devant la porte, Harry se retourna encore pour regarder Cho en face, celle-ci lui fit un sourire, mais pas n'importe quel sourire, un sourire méchant. Harry au début était étonné, mais puis la foudroya du regard.

Il sortit de la pièce pour enfin se diriger vers la fameuse porte de sortie et pour sortir de cette maison qui selon lui était horrible. Il ouvrit la porte mais se retourna vite-fait à cause de ce cris:

-HARRRYYYY!!!Tu ne croyais tout de même pas partir sans nous?

-Non, sans façon Ron. Et il lui fit un sourire innocent.

-Allez les enfants, en voiture.On a un projet à New-York, il faut se dépêcher, sinon on ratera l'avion.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la voiture de Sirius et montèrent à bord. Harry se mit dans les sièges des passagers arrières et mit sa tête contre la vitre. Il laissa couler une larme, larme qui n'échappa pas à Sirius, mais qui il lui fit tout de même un petit sourire par le rétroviseur. Harry lui sourit en retour.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

-Aller vas-y Draco!

-Non.

-Si vas-y.

-Bon ok je dois être fou.

-Ouais mais ça on s'en fou.

-Cour, vas-y avant qu'il s'en aille.

Draco se mit à courir de toutes ces forces vers la voiture qui commençait à démarrer, mais Draco n'abandonna pas et se mit à taper de sa main contre la vitre d'Harry, qui sursauta sous le bruit.

Harry était dans la voiture et entendait Draco crier:

-ATTENDEZ! ATTENDEZ!

Sirius freina et ce malgrés que son filleul lui ordonna de ne pas le faire.

-Oh c'est pas vrai.

Mais au fond il était content que Draco se souvienne de lui avant qu'il parte. Draco se mit à taper contre la vitre d'Harry pour qu'il lui ouvre, mais il ne le fit pas, alors Sirius ouvrit la sienne. Draco passa sa tête par la vitre et dit:

-Harry, je t'en prie ne pars pas Harry... .

Une larme coula au long de la joue de Draco, Harry bien qu'étonné ne répondit pas mais l'ignora.

-Harry s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi... .

Sirius vit que son filleul ne répondait pas à Draco, alors il lui mit une main réconfortante sur le bras.

-Désolé Draco, mais si on ne se dêpeche pas on ratera ce vol.

-Vol?

-Désolé.

Sirius ferma la vitre et démarra. Harry se mit alors à pleurer, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le faire. Draco mit encore sa main contre la vitre d'Harry et Harry par pur réflexes posa sa main contre la sienne, malgré la fine vitre qui séparait ce contact. Harry pu encore lire sur les lèvres de Draco lui dire:

-Je t'aime... .

Et Draco se fit de plus en plus petit au fur et à mesure que la voiture roulait.

Fin de ce chapitre... .

**Salut tout le monde, ok c'est bon vous puvez me tuer pour ce mini-chapitre, mais si vous me tuer vous saurez pas la suite ...mouhahahaha...hum ...bon je déconne. Non mais sérieusement il y avait rien d'autre a ecrire pour ce chapitre 'le départ' ou si...? Bon ben pendant que j'y suis je fais de la pub pour ma toute nouvelle fic 'save me from Myself' et ben allez faire un tour et laissez moi des reviews vous serez sympa... et laissez moi aussi une review pour c chapitre là... . merci vous serez des anges si vous faites ca. **

**Je voulais aussi remercier, mais vraiment un grand MERCI a ma béta correctrice: astarté égypte, qui a perdu son précieux temps a corriger ce chapitre...je lui dois un grand merci.**

**Et merci a vous bien sûre, pour lire régulièrement cette fic...MERCI!**

**Je vous adore **

**Bissoux**

**Kiara'**


	19. Chapter 19: Découverte

L'ange sauvage

Chapitre 19 : découverte… .

8 mois plus tard

-Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose …

-Que voulez-vous que je vous fasse ? J'ai dit que si vous m'apportiez son sperme congelé je pourrais peut-être vous aider et faire en sorte que vous tombiez enceinte mais là encore il vous faudrait 9 mois….et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des enfants qui soient dans le ventre de leur mère 17 mois…ce serait illogique. Et votre fiancé ne vous croirait surement pas…enfin voyons aucun enfant ne reste dans le ventre de sa mère 17 mois… .

-CA VA… j'ai compris. Mais quoi ? Vous voulez que je passe toute ma vie avec ce ventre en plastique … Ce n'est pas tout ca mais à force de porter ce poids moi j'ai mal au dos.

-Excusez moi mesdemoiselles voulez vous bien quitter mon bureau je n'en ai rien à faire de vos histoires. Vous avez menti, c'est votre problème. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai d'autres patientes à voir qui, contrairement à vous Mademoiselle, sont vraiment enceinte et ont vraiment besoin de moi. Veuillez quitter cette pièce s'il vous plaît.

-Viens Cho on s'en va.

-Comme tu veux Hermione… .

Elles sortirent du bureau du Docteur Friedrich en claquant la porte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Draco, Draco, Draco vas tu me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de boire s'il te plaît ?

-Non ça ne me plais pas beaucoup je dois dire et puis de quoi je me mêle Blaise ?

-Arrghh tu m'énerves Draco, tu deviens carrément alcoolique là ! Tu penses à Harry toute la journée et bla bla bla … Tu te plains de tout. Je veux juste que tu te souviennes que cet enfant qui vient au monde, n'est pas la cause de tes malheurs. Le fautif ici c'est toi. Ca t'apprendras à coucher à gauche et à droite.

-TAIS-TOI BLAISE ! Je ne veux plus que tu prononces ce nom, son nom, devant moi. Tu me saoule. J'en ai marre. Tu…tu…tu …me fais chier terriblement ch..chier ! Alors si tu es là pour me juger je te dis tout de suite, va-t-en.

- Ah Draco si tu savais à quel point tu es chiant.

-Grrrmmppfff…

-Ha ha ha.

-La ferme.

-Quand j'aurai une ferme se sera toi mon premier cochon.

Et Blaise tira la langue à Draco et fit une moue.

-Ouais un cochon tout roseuuuuuh…tout douuuuuuux… .

-Je ne savais pas que tu apprécié tellement les cochons.

Blaise et Draco se regardèrent et se mirent à rire à grands éclats.

-Ahh je vois qu'il ya de l'ambiance ici

Blaise sentit deux bras l'enlacer et cria :

-Roooooonnnnn !

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Non tu sais huit mois sans te voir…ahhh si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Blaise prit Ron dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-T'es venu tout seul ?

A cette question Draco leva les yeux de son verre et regarda autour de lui en espérant que lui aussi franchirait la porte d'entrée… .

-Non je ne suis pas venu tout seul.

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent.

-Mais il n'est pas venu… .

Draco baissa la tête et fixa son verre.

-… désolé Draco… .

-Désolé de quoi Ron ?

-Tu sais très bien.

-Pffff… je m'en fou…de …de …lui.

Et Draco avala le reste de son whisky. Il se leva et voulu partir quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacé à lui aussi.

-Dracooo… .

Il sentit deux lèvres tendres posé un baiser sur son front, il baissa les yeux et croisa deux yeux couleur noisette.

-Remus… comment allez vous ?

(Aha vous avez cru ??? vous avez cru ?? avouez que vous avez crus ?? que c'était lui ?? Mouahahahhaha… lol)

Je vais très bien et toi Draco ?

Oh ca va… fut un jour ou je me suis senti mieux.

Oh…

Et Sirius il vient ?

Oui, Sirius est dehors avec Severus… entrain de…bon tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Oui oui….

Et Draco roula des yeux et Remus éclata de rire avec Ron et Blaise. Lucius arriva dans le salon dans toute sa splendeur comme d'habitude. Lucius et Remus s'embrassèrent et les deux tourtereaux devant la porte apparaissaient aussi. Draco voulu se lever de sa chaise et faillit tombé tellement qu'il avait bu. Sirius le rattrapa et dit :

-Alors petit, il faut pas boire tellement, si tu sais que tu vas pas tenir !

Draco se leva et mis le doigt majeur en l'air et dit en le pontant vers Sirius :

-D'abord je suis PAS petit, ensuite …je ne suis pas là pour tenir la chandelle alors je m'en vais… .

Et Draco baissa la tête et quitta la pièce.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Na na na …never knew i could feel like this… like i never seen the sky before…come what may I will love you until my dying days… .

-Harrryyyyy…t'as pas fini?? J'essaye de dormir!

-Bordel jamais contente madame non plus.

-Grrrrr….eeehhhh…. Et tu ne peux pas aller aspirer ça quelque part d'autre ?

-Non Roxanne la merde est au salon… Pas quel que part d'autre… .

-Ben alors aspire quand moi je ne dors pas dans le salon.

- A ton avis t'a une chambre pourquoi ma chérie ?

-Va…va chercher bonheur ailleurs va… .

-Ha ha ha ha ha… .

-Pffff… .

Une jeune fille assez belle, cheveux bruns blonds ondulés se reposait sur le canapé beige foncé devant une grande télé, écran plasma… .Harry pris la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.

-Allez Roxanne sors de là... .

Roxanne plongea ses petits yeux bleus dans les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry et lui fit un petit bisou sur la bouche. Elle rigola et se mit à courir. Harry couru derrière elle en disant :

-Attends que je t'attrape Roxanne tu va me payer ce bisous sans ce… .

En entendit de grands éclats de rire quand tout à coup 'Drrrrrrring drrrrrrrring drrrrring'

Bon j'y vais… .

Harry pris le téléphone de la maison en main et dit :

-Allo ?

-… .

-Siriuusss…alors vous êtes bien arrivés ? … Oui ? et vous êtes contents de revoir vos chéris ? …et Molly comment va-t-elle ? … Oui ? Fantastique ! … Oui, Roxanne va très bien… . Il neige ? … Non… ici pas… tu sais très bien c'est New York… la maintenant il pleut plutôt. … Oui ? Mais ça m'étonne quand même qu'il neige à Londres… . Bon ben gros bisous au revoir… . Nooon ; Sirius attends… je…il… . Ils se sont toujours pas mariés ! Le bébé n'est toujours pas né ! … Oui je sais qu'il faut 9 mois et pas huit mois mais on ne sait jamais… . Il va bien ? … Non ? … Il boit beaucoup ? Sérieux ? … Oh il est dans la même pièce que toi maintenant… il vient d'arriver. Il à l'air énervé ? Mais … Bon ben d'accord… mieux vaut raccrocher maintenant… . Allez gros bisous… embrasse les Weasley pour moi s'il te plaît… . Bye bye… .

Harry raccrocha le téléphone et s'assit sur le canapé. Il sentit la main de Roxanne se poser sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mini POV Draco

Je me sens tout bizarre. Tout tourne en rond… grrr … j'en ai marre. Pourquoi, ça ne s'arrête pas ? Et oui, mon pauvre petit Draco tu n'aurais pas du boire… .Bon ben rentrons ici dedans pour me coucher … je ne sais plus où se trouve ma chambre… . Oh la la la … il y a tellement de maisons dans cette porte...euuh… il y a tellement de portes dans cette maison. Allez je rentre dans celle là. Après tout je suis chez moi, je dors où je veux d'abord. Allez j'ouvre la porte… Allezzzzz ouvre toi poignée…grrrr… aaaah voilà. Tient ? C'est la chambre à Cho… tout ce rose… pas grave… .Bon je vais plutôt me rafraîchir les idées à la salle de bain.

J'ouvre la porte de sa salle de bain personnelle et aaiiiieeuuh… je me retrouve avec la gueule sur un vieux truc mou et dur à la fois. Je me lève pour regarder mieux ce truc sur lequel je suis tombé. Mais… on dirait un ventre… . OK je rêve…bon je me mets de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et je prends ce truc dans la main… et au moooooon dieuuu… . C'est un ventre…. Un ventre de femme enceinte… Un ventre pour faire en sorte qu'on paraisse être enceinte… . Cho ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

Quand je commence à réaliser une colère sourde gronde en moi. Je sors de cette chambre et je descends les escaliers.

Fin du mini POV de Draco

(ouais bon désolé mais je savais pas très bien comment expliqué cette partie là sans le POV)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Ca ne sert plus à rien Hermione…Il va le découvrir… .

-Putain Cho tu n'es qu'une pute de merde… tout ça c'est à cause de toi !

-A cause de moi ? A CAUSE DE MOI ? Le plan ne vient pas de moi.

-Ferme ta gueule ou je te tue !

-HAHAHAHAHA ME TUER ? T'ES VRAIMENT TROP BETE ! TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! JE N'AI RIEN À VOIR DANS CETTE HISTOIRE, D'AILLEURS JE VAIS ALLER CHEZ DRACO LUI DIRE TOUTE LA VERITE !

-Tu ne vas rien faire de tout.

-Ca c'est ce qu'on verra.

Cho pris la pognée de la porte dans la main et Hermione lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Passe cette porte… je te tue !

-Ha ha ha … .

Cho ouvrit la porte, Hermione la ferma avec une main et dans l'autre main elle avait un couteau et la poignarda dans le dos. Cho poussa un cri transperçant. Hermione enleva le couteau et la poignarda encore et encore et encore… jusqu'à ce que Cho tombe inerte par terre.

Hermione sourit et dit

-On se reverra un enfer salope… .

Et elle passa la main sur son visage pour enlever le sang qui lui avait giclé dessus.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Oui Harry bisous …oui je le ferais. Bye bye.

-Tu parlais à Harry ?

-Oui Draco.

-Donnes moi son adresse je veux le voir.

-Pardon ?

-Je vais …là bas je dois le voir.

-NON DRACO… tu vas avoir un fils ! cria Lucius.

-QUEL FILS PERE ? QUEL FILS ? Cria lui aussi à son tour et Draco jeta le ventre au pied de Lucius. Lucius regarda se truc par terre incrédule puis fit de grands yeux.

-Ne m'empêchez pas père … .

-Lucius… . supplia Remus en regardant Lucius.

-Vas-y … . murmura Lucius à Draco.

-Attends Draco je te marque son adresse sur un papier.

- Oui d'accord. Père faites moi parvenir un hélicoptère je pars à New York.

FIN DE CE CHAPITRE

Bon ben… je sais que ce n'est pas super top ce chapitre… . Et je voulais aussi m'excuse pour ca retard… manque d'inspiration et disparition de microsoft word dans mon ordi… . Mais bon… . Bon j'espère que vous me laissez tout plein de review en me disant si ce chapitre vous a plu ou pas… allé gros bisous… .

Je voulais aussi remercier ma beta correctrice : ASTARTE EGYPTE… oui vous pouvez l'applaudir hihi.. allez merci beaucoup … .

Bisssouuuuuuuuux

Kiara'


End file.
